Infinite
by Stormblade3
Summary: For the first time in her life, Elaina's dreams and reality had switched. FE 10 Self-Insert Novelization. Some OCxSothe but primarily OCxIke. Rated for language, and later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 Silver Haired Maiden**

**Chapter 1**

Pain was everywhere. Radiating, throbbing, pulsing, every rapid heartbeat brought a new onslaught of agony. She could not describe it, could barely comprehend it, she was so incoherent that she may have been screaming her mind away and had no idea. Maybe she was crazy, maybe she had gone insane and this is what it felt like to have your mind ripped away from you.

She could feel, see, and hear nothing. That was her world, an empty infinite black hole where time did not pass and space did not move, and pain consumed her.

What if she was dead? What if she had been killed in a terrible accident, judgment had been passed and she now existed in the depths of hell, where this agonizing torture would go on forever? She wanted sleep, she wanted to be able to move, to leave this place, and yet no one and nothing would dare to offer her such a luxury while she burned.

The pain began to fade, eventually.

She thought at first it might be an illusion, some cruel trick, but then she became certain, her fingertips no longer hurt. Maybe they were gone, or maybe this violent punishment would finally end. It was a slow process, one which stretched from her fingertips to her toes, carefully easing her body and mind from the agony, and by the time nothing hurt, all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and sleep, sleep everything away, not have to think about anything anymore.

Instead, she steeled herself, and slowly eased her eyes open.

Blinded. The harsh, white sunlight glared down on her and she winced, a small, pathetic whimper easing past her lips as she saw for the first time in what felt like years. Steadily, her eyes adjusted, and by then she heard voices.

"She's hurt," A deep, male voice.

"What's she doing out here?" This voice was younger, a boy, excited and curious.

"Was she with the bandits?" Young again, still male.

"What if she's a spy?" A man this time, tone cool and calculated, deep, mediating the youths' excited chatters.

"Sothe, you believe everyone is a spy." The first female voice entered the conversation and the girl sighed with relief. They all noticed, and she finally opened her eyes fully.

"You're awake!" Someone gasped, and instantly a young man with bright blond hair sunk into view above her, a wide smile across his face as cobalt blue eyes shone down on her. Everything inside of her tensed up, she tightened her hand into a fist, and punched him.

The boy reeled backward, landing on the ground with a thud, and lifted a hand up to touch his nose lightly, which now bled slightly. The girl scrambled to her feet, ignoring the raw soreness in every part of her, and lurched away from the group watching her, who now stood with their weapons ready, aimed, each prepared to kill her in an instant.

Slowly their features came into focus. Faces grimy, cheeks sallow, emaciated and abused bodies. The blond who she struck climbed slowly to his feet, swearing, staring at her with wide eyes. A young man his height stood beside him with a shock of dirty brown hair and youthful features. Neither could be older than 15, two older men stood to the side, dressed in respective green and browns to match their hair color, a knife and ax each held ready.

The only person who did not hold a weapon ready, was the girl in their group, she watched with wide, probing gold eyes, hair glittering under the sunlight, caught in a gorgeous breathtaking silver flame.

The girl stood, heart hammering, sweat making her shirt and jeans cling to her body, and then recognition dawned on her, and she nearly passed out. "The Dawn Brigade…" The words drifted past her lips, unwillingly admitting to herself who she was seeing. "You're the Dawn Brigade…you're the Dawn Brigade….oh my god you're the Dawn Brigade, what the fuck happened to me!" She shrieked. All of them stared at her, and lowered their weapons slowly.

"Who are you?" The girl, Micaiah, stepped forward slowly. The green clad rogue moved with her, putting a hand on the Silver Haired Maiden's shoulder,

"Micaiah be careful!" Sothe barked.

"It's okay Sothe," She reassured him, "she's harmless, only scared. What's your name?"

"My name is Elaina," She whispered, and fell backward, hitting a sticky, frigid stone wall.

"That's a funny name," Edward whispered to Leonardo who laughed.

"Both of you be quiet!" Nolan ordered briskly. Elaina sunk down slowly, drew her knees up around her, and buried her face in them, not caring she looked like a fool and an idiot.

"Elaina," Micaiah's voice was soft when she touched the girls shoulder. "Elaina my name is Micaiah, you're right we are the Dawn Brigade. We can help you, where are you from, what do you need, are you hurt?"

"Micaiah…" She looked up, and stared into the fortune tellers eyes, wanting deeply to explain everything to her, and desperately wishing she would wake up. She couldn't handle this though, her mind was spinning, she could remember little else but her name, and she felt dizzy, overwhelmed, sick.

"Elaina!" Micaiah gasped suddenly, taking hold of her shoulders as she watched the color drain from the adolescent's face. "Oh goddess Elaina are you alright?"

"I'm in Tellius…" The girl whispered quietly, looking into Micaiah's eyes. "I'm in Tellius…I'm in Radiant Dawn." She admitted it to herself, raised a shaking hand to cover her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes, and then darkness covered her mind. She slumped in Micaiah's arms, passed out, and the other Dawn Brigade members looked at one another doubtfully.

"What just happened?" Edward whispered.

"We need to get her food, and water, and rest." Micaiah sighed as Sothe stepped forward to pick Elaina up in his arms.

"Well we need to move, the Occupation Patrols will be coming around soon," Nolan reminded them. The five members of the Dawn Brigade took off then, down the alleys of Nevassa, and in her dreams Elaina was back at home, sprawled across her bed with her friends Clarissa and Andrea, talking about boys, flipping through magazines, giggling about school, playing Fire Emblem.

For the first time in her life, Elaina's dreams and reality had switched.

_**Authors Note: **_

_So, what are we looking at here? A pretty cliche self-insert transported from the USA to Tellius story? Yeah, pretty much. Elaina is like me in some ways, and not like me in others so she's a lot more OC than Self-Insert just remember that before you start comparing us. I didn't name her Grace because then it would feel too much like I'm actually writing about myself and she's not really me._

_A few things about this story:_

_1. Romance is a part of this book, if you don't like that, don't read it._

_2. Elaina's thoughts will include a lot of spoilers for the game since she has played it before, if you don't play Radiant Dawn you're better off not reading this._

_3. This is rated M for language, and some lemons later_

_4. I write short chapters. People have complained about it before, and will complain about it again. Get over it._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Why am I here? _That was the question which raged inside of Elaina as she laid on the small bed Edward graciously gave up for her. _How did I get here? Why is the last thing I remember arriving at school in the morning?_

That was it, she remembered walking through the front doors, heading up to her French class, she had been strolling down the hallway, and that was it. The next thing she knew was lost in the endless, destructive pain which blazed in her for hours.

Now she was here, in Tellius, in the world of her favorite video game, a game she had beaten over and over again, along with its predecessor. The most vital question she faced, was whether she would be able to go back, to ever return home. What if she would be stuck here forever?

There was a soft knock on the room door, and Micaiah's voice drifted in. "Elaina, are you awake?"

"Yes!" She did not move, only continued to stare up at the ceiling, the door creaked open, the girl did nothing to disguise the tears which had fallen past her eyes and streaked down her cheeks. Micaiah held a small roll of bread with a tiny piece of cheese wedged into it, Elaina sat up as the food was handed to her and stared down at it, feeling sick at the thought of putting it in her mouth. The fortune teller sat down beside her on the bed, and neither of them spoke.

Finally, "are you from Daein?"

"No," She answered honestly, "I'm from…somewhere far away," Her voice was heavy.

"Yet, you knew us when you saw us."

"I've been in Daein for a while, and learned of who you were." The lie came easily to her, she felt uncomfortable sitting next to Micaiah, she felt uncomfortable with the whole concept of being in Tellius really. What was she supposed to do, make sure they went through the game correctly? The girl pulled distractedly at the thin denim of her jeans, and Micaiah watched her.

"Your clothes are…fascinating." The girl bit her lip and nodded, she had heard Edward and Leonardo talking about her in hushed voices, weird clothes, weird accent, weird name, she was _weird_ here. No way to run off and blend in. Elaina was used to being utterly ordinary, sometimes too normal, now she was acutely aware of how she stood out. "Elaina, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," She stroked her auburn hair back behind her ear, a movement her friend Ben had noticed she did when she was nervous or anxious. The thought of Ben made her think of Chase, and tears burned against her eyes.

"You don't remember very much do you?" She shook her head.

"My name is Elaina, I'm sixteen, I'm from somewhere far away, I have an older brother and sister…" She trailed off, feigning amnesia would be easy here, and far more believable than the truth. "You are the Dawn Brigade, fighting against the Begnion Occupation for a free Daein…this is Nevassa, the Daein capital." Two more tears spilled over, every word she spoke pounded another stunning truth into her head, and she thought she might explode from how overwhelmed and terrified she was of everything. All she wanted to do was curl up in Chase's arms, laugh with Clarissa, go out and see a movie with everyone, why couldn't this all be a sick cruel dream?

The two teenagers sat in silence, Micaiah watched her cry, and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It occurred to Elaina how little she had cared for Micaiah- with crappy combat skills and low 3rd tier availability- but suddenly she was immensely grateful of all the characters it was the Silver Haired Maiden who first found her.

"We'll help you Elaina, I promise." Micaiah reassured her, and then stood up to leave. The door closed softly behind her, and Elaina sat to try and gather her thoughts.

_They fought bandits yesterday that would have been the part 1 prologue._ She frowned, it had been some time since she had played Radiant Dawn- caught up in Awakening hype- and tried to determine how much time passed between the prologue and chapter 1. _It was only a day__…right?_ She confirmed with a deep frown, wishing she had listened to Ben the last time he had come over and suggested they play Radiant Dawn together. Instead they ended up playing Twilight Princess- wrestling the controller from each other on several occasions to try and defeat a more difficult boss.

The girl sat, chewing slowly on the bread Micaiah brought for her, noticing it tasted considerably more bland than anything she had ever eaten before. She wondered what she would do if they did decide to escape Nevassa today, would the bring her with them, would they try to arm her with a weapon? Oh god, she could see herself now accidentally stabbing Edward instead of a Begnion soldier. _I bet actual fighting has more thought then randomly hitting them until their hp runs out._ She reflected, and stood up slowly, legs trembling as she left the room.

Leonardo and Edward were in the main room, hunched at a rickety table which looked like it might collapse under any sort of weight, they both glanced at her when she came in, and then continued to speak to one another in soft tones.

Micaiah was sitting beside Sothe, his hand covered hers, and they both smiled slightly as they spoke to one another. Nolan was nowhere to be seen, Sothe's expression soured when he saw Elaina, glaring at her seriously, and the redhead blushed to remember various crushes she had developed on characters from this game over the years- Sothe was one of many. The way he stared at her, judgmental, cold, wary, somehow made her stomach flutter even more. She turned away quickly, but Micaiah spoke before she could flee back to her room.

"Elaina do you need anything?" She turned around then, and asked, voice quiet.

"Where's Nolan?"

"He's scouting for a path for us to escape at, our exploits yesterday attracted too much attention from the occupation forces." Sothe answered, "you're coming with us by the way." _Okay, so far things are going as planned__….I think._ She considered. "Can you use any weapons?"

"Um…" She hesitated, considering the question. She took archery once a year at camp when she was little, but she doubted that would affect much of anything. "A sword is probably best," She admitted, it was the most standard weapon in the game, no reason it shouldn't be too hard to wield.

Except, this was real life, so when Edward found her a spare iron sword and she nearly collapsed under the weight, Elaina had to admit she was better off with a bow and quiver than a blade made for a man.

Nolan returned by the time she was equipped, and her simple clothes suddenly made her feel naked compared to the light armor and padding the others wore. They could spare no more time though, and slunk down the dirt ridden, rotting alleys of Nevassa.

Things were real in this Tellius, the cold leeched through her skin, the stone under her sneakers was hard, the rapid beating of her heart, the silence and stealth with which they had to move. _You can't just reset the game if you mess up,_ she reminded herself as they came to a somewhat familiar alleyway, blocked by some eight Begnion soldiers. _This is real, if you screw up you die. _She watched Leonardo knock his arrow and followed suit as Micaiah and Nolan discussed a plan, Sothe had slipped away somewhere, to arrange a way out of the city. She watched Edward, while not a favorite character in terms of personality and near-nonexistent story Edward had often been her number 1 character in play through's due to his incredible skill and speed as a Trueblade. She wondered how they class changed in this world, of if they did at all. Did they simply become stronger with each battle, like anyone else? Were they finally considered more powerful when someone gave them a new outfit to wear?

The questions, useless questions, spun in the girls mind until Nolan crouched forward, ax ready, and it occurred to her the battle was about to begin.

For an instant, time slowed down, no one moved, and then Nolan and Edward both rushed forward. Leonardo and Micaiah hurried after their comrades, weapons ready, and then everything was moving.

Elaina's legs felt faint, her head hurt as the screams of battle reached her ears, and suddenly she was terrified. A cold sweat pressed her clothes to her back, and her skin crawled in fright as she watched Edward stab a soldier through the stomach, weak armor breaking away from the sword, blood spilling forth. An arrow pierced another mans eye, and he fell, writhing, shrieking as Leonardo ended his misery quickly with another shot to the throat.

Elaina backed up, pressing herself to the wall as she watched the fight in front of her, everything was moving too fast, too suddenly, pain and screaming and blood. This wasn't the game she spent hours playing and long weekend nights trying to unlock extra scenes, this was a real war, a real battle, an she was not prepared to hurt anyone.

The soldier who approached Micaiah was armed with an ax, and he raised it above his head to bring it down on the girl, the Silver Haired Maiden entirely unaware. Elaina felt her fingers tense on the bowstring as she drew back, arm shaking, and aimed foolishly. She let go, and the arrow flew past the man, right behind his head.

"Micaiah!" She screamed, the only thing she had left to do now that she had completely missed. Nolan twisted around, and saved the girl from death, looking back at Elaina who stared at the fighters body in horror, eyes glued to he blood which seeped from his chest.

"Elaina come on!" Edward shouted, and the number of enemies in the alley dwindled, she had yet to participate at all in the could not make herself move though, could not make herself shoot, could not make herself kill as they were. It was too much, it was all too much for her to handle, and she felt the tears return again. She lurched forward unsteadily, stepping over bent, ragged bodies and twisted limbs, stomach flipping and twisting as she approached her comrades, unwilling to stay far behind them.

Micaiah turned to watch her as Edward and Leonardo defeated the boss with ease, and her gold eyes shone with concern. "You've never done this before." She whispered in realization. The redhead could only nod as her knuckles turned white with her grip on the bow, and she lurched backward against the wall, breathing deeply, trying to grasp a hold of who she was again.

"Elaina? Elaina!" Micaiah gasped, grabbing the girl and desperately trying to keep her from passing out again. "Elaina look at me, just a little farther, just a little farther okay!" She called in confirmation, and then they ran, they all ran. Sothe appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and he led them to the marketplace, they fled through the streets of Daein, through the marketplace, she kept running after Leonardo, Edward, and Nolan, pushing her legs farther, just wanting to escape this living nightmare. The vacant eyes of the dead Begnion soldiers in the alleyway haunted her, flitting across her vision, and she realized as she sprinted that she was sobbing.

_Nico._ The word barely made sense, but it made her stop, she froze. The others kept running, but she remembered something in her shocked haze, _Nico will be shot. _She looked around for Micaiah and Sothe, who were supposed to go back for him, and realized they were not there. _Maybe they already went to save him, _she considered, and turned back around, sprinting back toward the marketplace, every instinct in her body screaming for her to go the other way.

She skidded to a stop when she entered the marketplace, and found Micaiah kneeling in front of the little boy, the arrow cast aside, the blue light of Sacrifice glowing. Everyone watched, stunned, and finally Sothe stepped forward to pick her up as Nico slowly stood. Elaina stepped back as Sothe turned toward her, "Elaina, lets go!" He ordered briskly, sprinting past her. _But, someone else is going to die! _She wanted to argue, but stepped back fearfully after Sothe, willing to listen to just about anyone right now. The townspeople assembled courageously again, and Elaina almost slapped herself to focus. _Someone is about to die, _she reminded herself, _but who is it__…_ her thoughts trailed off hesitantly. Then she saw him, dark purple armor shimmering under the fading sunlight as he marched forward. _General Jarod_ unconsciously she knocked another arrow onto the bow, and slipped backward into the shadows of the surrounding buildings.

She watched their interaction through wide eyes, ears still muted from shock, she saw him step forward though, and remembered with a jolt what was about to happen. She raised the bow, sighted her target, and breathed as his lance pulled back for the first blow.

His spear was about to descend when the hot agony of fire blazed up his arm, and he roared, stumbling backward and staring at the simple, mean iron arrow which had buried itself in his shoulder. The anger which stirred inside him pulsed, and he roared as he broke the arrow off, casting it aside.

He looked up, locked eyes with the girl, red hair shimmering gold under the sunlight, and then Elaina spun around, and ran.

**Authors Note: **_Does this book seem weird, confusing, rushed, any thoughts/opinions/suggestions?_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You shot who?" Sothe confirmed as they continued to walk through the forest trail off of Nevassa, farther into the countryside. For the first time in almost two days Elaina finally felt like herself again, things had slowed down, she had time to process and accept what had happened. They escaped Nevassa earlier that morning, but finally the girl deemed it necessary to divulge what had happened in the market.

"General Jarod, he leans the Begnion occupation in Daein." She explained, voice soft and quiet. "He was going to kill three men so I just…shot him."

"In the shoulder? That's a hell of a shot." Leonardo laughed, grinning broadly at her as if to cheer the young woman up.

"Not really," She shrugged, frowning deeply, "I was aiming for his throat." This made all of them laugh.

"No worries," The blond archer laughed, "we can train you up with that bow and you'll be better than me in no time."

"Yeah," She laughed nervously, _killing people too._ She couldn't blame them for what they did, but all the same she couldn't convince herself to do the same. How would she survive here if she couldn't kill?

"Did he see your face?" Sothe's voice cut into her thoughts and Elaina looked up, nodding quietly.

"Yes, he saw me well, I'm sorry."

"No matter," He growled, "it just means you're really one of us now. So if you didn't want to be, I guess that's too bad."

"That's alright." She managed a breathy laugh, and took a deep breath, fingers flexing anxiously on the bow in her grip. They walked for a few more minutes in silence. Elaina took the time to listen to the world around her, birds tweeting, wind whistling, trees swaying, bugs chirping. _It's beautiful here, _she considered _a world with no cars or gas or pollution, just nature._

Abruptly the weight in her back pocket, having gone unnoticed for over a day, became much heavier. "Oh my god!" She shrieked, and dug into the pocket of her jeans, everyone stopped to look at her. "N-nothing!" She gasped.

"What is it?" Micaiah murmured, coming forward, but Elaina shook her head quickly.

"No, it's nothing." She shook her head impatiently and kept walking, releasing the slender black cell phone in her pocket as she hurried ahead, she would have to find a quieter time to check and see what might have happened to it.

"She's really weird," She heard Edward whisper, and felt her ears burn.

"Edward shut up!" Sothe spit, and Elaina felt a surge of gratefulness toward the rogue who defended her. Hours passed, her feet became sore, her stomach rumbled, sweat rolled and dripped, the entire group became lethargic.

Elaina remained ahead of them, and when she heard Nolan speak as the sun began to set, she frowned. "Just a quick half-mark and we'll be in Kisca. I'd like to stock up there, but…"

"Begnion will be on the lookout for us. Let's steer clear of towns for now, unless we want more trouble." Sothe mediated. Elaina frowned, _talk about weird deja vu. _She considered as Edward groaned.

"Don't tell me…This means another night sleeping on the cold ground with nothing but bugs to keep us warm!"

"Oh, Edward, it's not that bad!" Micaiah chided him, "the forest is so beautiful and serene. I'd almost rather be out here. Right, Yune?" The little bird- which was sort of awkward for Elaina to know was the goddess of chaos- twittered in agreement. The redhead turned, and looked out into the distance where a small figure ran toward them. _You're right on time. _She smiled a little as cropped black hair, and shimmering frightened eyes fell into place on the girl, clutching a heal staff to her chest.

"Excuse me!" She gasped, reaching them, sides heaving for breath, "excuse me. I'm sorry, my name is Laura would any of you have medicine by any chance?" She gasped desperately, "our abbot is ill and the occupation forces are keeping our supplies hoarded in the manor!" Her eyes pleaded with them and Micaiah stepped forward.

"The Dawn Brigade at your service, I'm sure we can help you and your abbot!"

Elaina was used to playing this from an overhead view with all the time in the world to decide on her next move, the idea of another battle made her stomach flip.

They found the town and manor easily enough as Laura was able to lead them, and it was there they split up.

"Elaina you come with me," Sothe murmured, "we can't have you passing out and going into shock again so you're going to help me unlock some things. We'll still have to fight but hopefully it won't be as long." She was more than happy to follow the rogue around the back of the manor and sneak in after him, following every step he made, avoiding major confrontations. They snuck through the back of the manor in silence, boxes and bags filled with medicine, food, and weapons crowded around them as Elaina silently followed Sothe through the darkness. She found herself clinging to his shadowed form, copying every move he made, ducking and flipping through the world as nothing more than a flickering slice of black. It felt good, the darkness protected her, ensconced her, and no one could see her. Sothe took care of tumbling locks and tapping into chests, it was Elaina who kept her bow knocked, arrow ready, prepared to defend him with her abysmal archery skills in an instant.

No one approached them though, no one even knew they were there, and finally Sothe approached a door which she knew would lead to the battlefield. "Are you ready?" He glanced back at her and she nodded slowly.

"Yes," She assured him.

"Don't worry, I'm right beside you." He assured the girl, and then flung the door open.

_Relax _Elaina ordered herself, and then followed him in. The same sounds, screaming, shouting, voices of pain, fear, and alarm. She felt her heart began to hammer, and then she pulled the bowstring back, and searched for a target. Sothe flipped, cutting open the throat of an archer while kicking away the spear of a soldier who approached him, he was fine. Micaiah, Edward, Nolan, and Leonardo fought steps from her, each wielding there weapon with expertise and ease.

Then she would have to press forward, so she started ahead of the others, ready to draw back and shoot the first soldier who approached her. Things moved faster here, so when a fighter did sprint toward her, she barely had time, and he was nearly upon her when the arrow finally lodged itself in his leg. He fell, shouting out and gasping as his eyes became huge, round moons, and he screamed when he collapsed. Sothe leaped over her, and delivered the last blow easily.

_You don't have to kill people Elaina_ she reminded herself. _You can let the others do the killing, all you have to do is help._ So, when they approached the commander in charge of the manor she readied her bow, more confident now in the certainty she did not need to murder in order to survive here.

"You!" He gasped, catching sight of glimmering auburn hair. "You're the one the General wants!" He laughed, "he has plans for you darling, so put down your weapon, and I promise _I_ won't be the on to hurt you." Her legs shook, she watched the glimmering metal of the spearhead from the lance in his grip, and leveled her bow at the knight.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She kept her voice even, surprisingly stable, and then drew back, and shot. It was an iron arrow, a weak weapon with little drawback against strong heavy paddings of armor. As a result besides stumbling back a few steps the knight only grunted under the minor strength of the arrowhead which stuck in his side, but by then Nolan was there, and swung the steel ax in his grip around.

Elaina stepped back, and looked away as he fell, a guttural moan coming from the dead mans lips as he fell backward. She heard her comrades shouts of victory as they hurried to find the abbots medicine, she could not stop herself from staring, stunned, at the lifeless bodies around them.

"Where's Laura?" The simple question made her swear softly, and Elaina groaned. _Of course, she was supposed to keep track of Laura or else they would be captured_!

"We could split up and find her," Edward suggested, Micaiah frowned, looking agitated.

"Good idea!" The redhead jumped into the conversation. "I'll go this way, all of you stick together, meet back here in two marks!" She gasped, and took off running in the direction where she knew Laura, Jarod, and…what was his name- Alder? Would be.

"Elaina wait!" Micaiah called, but Sothe pulled her back.

"Stop," He murmured, "she'll be okay. Lets go this way." Thankfully, they started in the opposite direction. Elaina could not explain why she was willing to put herself in danger for them, after all wouldn't they get out of this either way? Assuming this was a fixed time line, she felt more doubts begin to filter into the back of her mind as she ran, and wondered againover her purpose in being here.

She stopped after ten minutes, slowing considerably, _I think it's somewhere around here,_ she recalled, glancing around.

"Well, look who came to search for her friend." The voice was cold, a dark snarl, and Elaina felt her blood freeze to ice as Jarod stepped from the trees. "What a nice hero," He grinned wickedly, and Elaina felt fear settle in her stomach.

"I'm going with you without a fight." She kept her voice stable again, growing more proud of herself with each battle and confrontation which passed, "but you _must_ let Laura go, and allow them to reunite with one another."

"Why would I do that?" he hissed, stepping forward, towering over her. Suddenly she cursed her short height, remembering with a dull pain how much Chase used to tease her about it.

"Because if you don't I'll shoot your other shoulder," She answered, glaring back at him, clothed in a much braver facade than she felt. He smiled the slightest bit,

"Fine, I'll let the nun go. I'm looking forward to talking to you girl, you seem to have many secrets, many plans, oh yes…I'm looking forward to breaking you." As he spoke Alder came forward, Laura held in his grip.

"Elaina!" She gasped as Alder released her, putting the cleric down.

"Laura run!" She gasped through a teary voice, "go find Micaiah, find Sothe, tell them to go to the desert!"

"The desert?"

"Yes, the desert!" She called, "now go!"

"But-"

"GO!" She shrieked. Laura stared at her with wide eyes, then turned and sprinted away. Elaina turned back to face Jarod again.

"Well aren't you quite the hero?" He hissed, stepping forward, she gulped nervously, praying that Micaiah would be able to find Pelleas, and that everything would still go as planned.

**Authors Note:**_ Yeah...um...anything you guys want to see happen? Next chapter is a lot of character development for Elaina, maybe light torture/threats but nothing very dark or serious._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The prison cell was freezing. Unfortunately Elaina was not confined with Kurth, Ilyana, and the merchant caravan but had a personal cell somewhere in the back of the prison. _What if I'm messing things up? _She wondered anxiously, _what if now they won't get together, what if I have screwed up all of Daein's emancipation?_ How long had she been in here, hours, days? It was hard to tell. Her stomach rumbled, everything felt sore, she drew her legs up around herself and huddled there, fingers clasped around her knees.

They confiscated her weapons, and upon doing a search had also taken her cell phone, looking at it crudely. She only hoped they had kept it, in the event she escaped she wanted to check and see if it could still turn on or she could do something with it. She remembered now with a chill Jarod's words in the forest _I'm looking forward to breaking you._ Her skin crawled, and she only hoped that Micaiah had been led to the desert, had found Pelleas, or at least Nailah and Rafiel.

Footsteps echoed on the stone floor of the prison, and a guard ensconced in burgundy armor stood in front of her cell. He opened it slowly, "come with me!" He barked. She stood slowyl, stepping forward hesitantly. Elaina allowed the man to bind her hands behind her back, and then let him lead her down the hall, taking multiple turns until they came to an impressive heavy metal door. "Sit!" He ordered briskly when they entered, only a straight back wooden chair was present. _Oh god__…_She winced as he bound her wrists to the arms of the chair, and drew up what little courage she had. _Stand up to him, _she ordered herself as the soldier left. _Don't let him faze you, stand up to him, be brave Elaina._

Several agonizingly long minutes passed, and then the door opened. Jarod stood in front of her with a disturbingly sadistic smile scrawled across his face, though he no longer wore heavy armor but light padding, making the bandage around his shoulder all the more visible. He wanted her to see it, it was some sort of leverage for him. "Well, well, when I heard about the Silver Haired Maiden I was fascinated…but you….you intrigue me far more than she does" He started stepping toward her.

"There is no reason for that, I am only an archer," She smiled, "I have no magical abilities Jarod," Her cheek burned when he backhanded her, the heavy gauntlet smacking against her face and she winced, face swinging to the side.

"You will address me as General, and nothing else wench!" He spit, and she flexed her fingers angrily, looking down.

"Fine, what do you want to know, what do you want me to tell you?"

"I want you to tell me what is in the desert, and how you can see into the future."

"I can't see into the future!" She hissed, "I just told you I possess no magical abilities."

"You knew of the trap I set with your nun, you knew when you shot me I was about to murder three men. Your far sight is far more precise than that of your Silver Haired Maiden's"

"I have no far sight, only intuition." She smiled, looking far more confident than she was. To be fair, honesty may have killed the man, _you're all characters from a video game I've beaten about a dozen times so I know everything that's going to happen over the next year._

"Fine, I will believe you for now. You must tell me what is in the desert though," _Well, shit._ How was she possibly going to tell him about Prince Pelleas? The better question was how not to tell him.

"Nothing," She lied easily, "nothing is in the desert I told Laura to take them there to get away from _you_!"

"You're lying to me," He hissed, kneeling down so there faces were inches apart. "You are lying to me, there is something great and powerful in the desert, something you know could bring me down." _Well, not him per say. Pelleas is a bit of a wimp, but he gives us the right hope to bring you down._

"There is _nothing_ in the desert!" She spat, he slapped her again, and her head snapped to the side. She glared at him, fury and livid anger shimmering in her eyes.

"You don't seem to know very much wench," He sighed, "all you have to do is tell me, and I won't be forced to torture you."

"T-torture- what!" She gasped, shrinking away from him, and he smiled.

"Yes, torture. Tear the skin from your back with a whip, beat you senseless with a rod, incinerate your life with a branding iron," He leaned closer to her, and his tongue licked her ear, making her shudder, "destroy your sanity with penetration."

"No," She whispered, shuddering at the very thought of the last threat, crossing her legs anxiously.

"Yes," he chuckled, seeing he had found a real fear, a terrible fear inside of her. "I don't have to though, you won't have to endure any of that, if you just tell me what's in the desert."

"I-I can't." Her courage had drained away though, and she felt sick at the thought of what awaited her every time she refused to answer his question. "I can't tell you," He moved so his eyes burned into hers again.

"Tell me wench, have you ever felt it before?" He hissed, never letting his eyes waver from her horrified expression. "I can tell you have, you know what it feels like to be filled, to have the beauty of a man inside of you, you know how it _should_ feel, how it is _supposed_ to feel for you, when you care about him. What I will do to you, is much worse. I will tear you apart from the inside, and rob you of every hint of sanity you own, I will destroy every bit of who you are, and when I am done you will no longer be able to say no, because you will be a pathetic obliterated wreck, obeying every command I give you without a moments hesitation. You will no longer be a woman but a dog, groveling at my feet and doing whatever I say, because every time you refuse the senseless agony will return. Do you understand my threat now?"

"I do," She whispered, "and my answer remains the same."

"Really?" He purred, "you're willing to taste the difference? To face the reality of my words, what about the man, would you not be betraying him?" She felt tears prick her eyes at the thought of Chase, and she wondered now where he was, what he thought had happened to her, all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms under the covers and forget about the world. What would he say if he knew where she was, if he were here with her?

"If he found out," She hissed, unknown adrenaline and courage easing into her veins, "he would kill you." She promised, "It would not be a betrayal, but I feel sorry for you Jarod, if you are so desperate that you must go around satisfying yourself with lowly peasant prisoners. Are the high aristocrats of Begnion unwilling to know you?"

"You bitch!" He spit, but she moved their faces closer to each other.

"You don't scare me Jarod," She assured him, "so do your worst but there is a revolution coming, and you can do nothing about it!" It was about time she stopped worrying about the time line of this game, and just making sure she survived. That's what she told herself, _live through it, keep going, don't get knocked down, and you'll make it home._

He smiled, and stood back, "fine, we'll see how long that bravado lasts wench! Our sessions will start tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Despite Jarod's plans, Elaina wasn't willing to wait around for him to take her. She wasn't willing to wait around for anything. She would be escaping this prison, she would meet up with Micaiah and the Dawn Brigade, and then, after Daein's emancipation, she would travel Tellius, and find a way to get home. After all, surely the rest of Radiant Dawn could pass smoothly enough without her.

Still, Jarod had threatened to- very violently- violate her, so Elaina's top priority became escaping the prison.

Easier said then done.

She spent that night up, wracking her brain as she desperately attempted to devise a plan. It wasn't as if she was Sothe and could just reach through the bars and pick the lock of the cell, no, she needed to come up with a different way to get out.

None came to her.

With each passing hour Elaina grew more anxious, more petrified with fear at the idea of Jarod's threats coming to life inside of her, and she pushed herself even farther, begging her dismal imagination for an idea on how to get out of this cell. The more time which passed, the more delirious Elaina became, short of shaking the bars of the cell and demanding to be set free she had no good ideas.

Morning might have come, by then she was dizzy with hunger and her legs ached from pacing, footsteps came down the hallway. _No, I need more time!_ She gasped, spinning around, horrified at the thought of what was coming for her. The guard opened her cell and stepped in.

"Turn around," he ordered gruffly. She was too terrified to think about disobeying so she allowed the man to bind her hands and lead her through the prison again, to the interrogation room. It was empty and dark and cold this time, the door slammed shut behind her, and Elaina became acutely aware of her flying heartbeat which had soared away, wishing she could do the same. Jarod wasted no time, and Elaina turned to face him when he entered, appearing far more defiant than she felt.

"You're up early," She smiled.

"Well, I just couldn't wait to get started whore," He sneered. Sweat slid against her back, her heart screamed a panicking rhythm, but she tried to keep herself calm as he took a slow step toward her, and she clenched her fists in anticipation.

When he finally reached her, he shoved her backward against the wall and grabbed her wrists in a sore grip, pinning them above her head. He leered down at the girl, and then shoved their lips together. _I'm sorry Chase, _she deflated underneath the man, letting the reality sink in that he was stronger, and larger, and there was no way she was getting out of this. When he finally broke the bruising kiss and began to work his lips down her neck, lifting away her shirt and toying with her bra she closed her eyes, and tried to pretend this wasn't happening.

His fingers clenched her breasts in a painful grip, one which would leave her bruised and sore, and he pulled on her bare nipples sharply. She felt herself becoming wet, but there was no pleasure, aside from a physical reaction she only felt violated and disgusting as he began to remove his own clothes, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

She did not want to look at his erection, he had mentioned this yesterday and she had denied it, but the truth was she _did_ feel like she was betraying Chase. He pulled away her sweat soaked, ripped jeans and underwear, sucking roughly on her nipples as he did so. He moved back up, "Ready whore?" Jarod purred in her ear, clearly not active for foreplay as he positioned herself in front of her entrance after barely minutes playing with her breasts. "I am going to break you, destroy you, you will have nightmares about me whore. I will never leave you after this, you will be _nothing_ after this but a common slut!" _Don't cry,_ she did not answer.

She did not have to.

He wasn't going to wait for her reply.

Unconsciously Elaina tensed up in anticipation, and nothing happened. She dared to open her eyes, Jarod had twisted away from her, looking unfocused as he stared toward the door. His grip on her wrists loosened, and then the door burst open.

"Holy shit they're both naked!" Edward screamed.

"Get out of the way!" Then Sothe was there, striding in, he took everything in, then glared evenly at Jarod. "You will never be forgiven for the crimes you have committed in Daein General Jarod," He whispered, his voice was ice, cold and hard and crisp."Let the girl go."

"Why would I listen to the words of a common rogue!" He sneered "you're nothing more than a thief off the streets!"

"True," Sothe admitted, "though I have a weapon, you have…pants to be putting on." Jarod glared shrewdly at him, but finally turned to Elaina.

"Remember this day whore, because I _will_ have you, you will never escape me!" He turned back to Sothe, "take her, but I will kill you one day rogue, and I will make sure it is miserable!"

"I'm looking forward to that battle." Sothe smiled, and then stepped toward Elaina, who slumped back against the wall, trembling. "Elaina, are you okay?" The reality of relief sunk into her, and she collapsed against the wall, beginning to sob. "Edward get her clothes, lets get out of here!" He called, scooping the girl into his arms, he turned, and they ran.

* * *

"She will be okay," A soft, deep, gentle voice spoke in a whisper. "You arrived just in time, no permanent damage had yet been done."

"Thank the goddess!" Sothe sighed deeply in relief. "Micaiah where would we be without your far sight?"

"We'd all be dead by now," Leonardo murmured. Elaina opened her eyes slowly. "You're awake!" He gasped, poking his face into her vision and she smiled the slightest bit.

"Don't make me punch you again Leonardo,"

"Elaina, are you alright?" Micaiah murmured, helping her sit up, and she realized now she had been lying against someone. The first voice who spoke, she twisted around to look at the wide, white wings and shimmering golden hair. _Rafiel_ she recognized him quickly, but did not dare to speak his name.

"Hello child," He smiled warmly at her, "are you alright?" He repeated Micaiah's question.

"Y-Yes," She whispered. "You're a heron," She murmured faintly.

"Indeed," He smiled slightly, and Elaina looked around.

"Where are we?"

"We're on the edge of the desert," Micaiah explained. "You told us to come here, we met Rafiel, Nailah, and Volug-they are wolf laguz." As she spoke the two came forward, staring at Elaina in interest. Volug's eyes probed into her curiously, and she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Yes, but why did you come back for me?"

"Micaiah had a vision of what the general would do to you," Sothe explained, "so we came to save you. Wasn't all bad, we rescued some others, Laura found a friend,our army grows larger by the day"

"We need to go into the desert!" Elaina gasped, "we need to find-"

"The Prince, yes." Micaiah agreed, "the merchant caravan we rescued, they told us. Elaina how did you know about him?"

"Just, rumors." She smiled. "So we need to find him, we need to save Daein. Leonardo," She added, letting the relief that Jarod had not achieved his ends and that they were all still alive with a sure plan in mind sink in. "Leonardo if we're creating an army, you really need to teach me how to shoot."

"Great," He grinned, "we'll start on the way!" They were laughing as the large group of travelers started into the desert's blistering heat, uncertain where exactly they were headed. _You might be stuck here for a while,_ Elaina told herself, _so make a life here._ She launched herself into their laughing, teasing conversations, Jarod's threats and abuse far away.

**Authors Note:**_ Will there ever be full torture scenes? Yes, but probably not until parts 3 and 4 when the plot gets really...good. Full lemon scenes? Yes, I have one in mind but also will hold off on that until parts 3 and 4. Now, lets go find Pelleas._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They weren't laughing anymore. The sun burned down on top of them, and now they walked in silence, surrounded by heat and misery. Every time Elaina moved her breasts and entire chest hurt, and she remembered Jarod's violent abuse with a cold, frightening chill. Rafiel was right, they got to her before any permanent damage had been done, but that didn't mean the memory would fade anytime soon.

To make things worse Volug never allowed his eyes to leave her, and it was creeping her out. Aside from him walking around shirtless the entire time she had never found much satisfaction in the character from the game- partly because he never said anything she could understand without looking it up- and now wondered why he seemed so fascinated with her.

She fell backward in her conversation with Leonardo, excusing herself politely, so she was walking beside the wolf laguz. "Do you need something?" She frowned at him. His eyes probed against her, and when he spoke his voice was deep, gruff, the ancient language sounded smooth and beautiful.

"He said he does not speak your tongue, little beorc." Nailah spoke as she approached the two of them. Volug added something briefly, his voice gorgeous and throaty. "He is willing to allow myself to translate your conversation though, if you so desire." The queen added.

"Why do you look at me so intently Volug?" Elaina inquired bravely. He growled his answer to the queen who nodded thoughtfully.

"You smell different to us, not like beorc or laguz, not even like Micaiah and others of mixed blood." She explained, "Volug finds it fascinating, though you seem quite harmless to me, and Rafiel claims your intentions to be pure, though your heart is very deeply twisted and troubled."

"I am sorry I cannot explain this," Elaina lied. "I have always been a beorc."

"So it would seem, no matter. This land is strange and foreign to us, and our race has not interacted with beorc in many generations. It is very likely your scent is ordinary and you are the first we have met with it." Elaina nodded hesitantly. It was becoming harder by the day to hide where she was from, and how she knew them. She could only hope now that they would find the ruins where Pelleas hid soon, and they may be distracted from her odd scent. So their small army continued to march, Elaina was relieved to find everyone who was supposed to be there appeared to be, and she listened to Edward and Nolan recount their battles against the laguz while Jarod had interrogated her.

Hours passed, their group moved on courageously through the smothering heat. The sounds of battle reached their ears before they saw anything, but then they hurried to find the ruins, where Tauroneo, Zihark, and Jill fought valiantly against the Begnion forces which attached them.

"We need to help them!" Micaiah cried, "everyone form up. Queen Nailah, take Rafiel away from here, lets go!" She took charge of the situation immediately, impressively, and Elaina slung the bow from her back, readying herself quickly.

"Elaina, Micaiah come with me!" Sothe called, "Volug, Edward, Leonardo, Nolan, and Aran can go to the east. I believe I recognize those fighting the troops from my time in the war!"

"Then we need to help them!" The Silver Haired Maiden cheered. Elaina nodded, tucked her flaming red hair back, and their group split into the screams of battle.

With every arrow she shot, Elaina's aim improved. Arms, legs, sides, the places she targeted would often weaken the soldiers enough for Sothe or Micaiah to kill them. Magic shimmered and flashed, Sothe's dagger rose and fell, several times Elaina barely avoided being impaled on the end of a spear, and when a fire mage approached her she lost control of herself again, and Sothe quickly dispatched the man. "You're doing better," He murmured reassuringly to the young archer who could only nod as she slowly recovered from the panic attack.

"Tauroneo, Zihark, Jill!" He called, approaching them in front of the ruins.

"Sothe!" They cried, staring at him in shock of his rapid growth and physical changes. "What are you doing here?" Tauroneo gasped.

"We're searching for the lost heir of King Ashnard, is he here?" Zihark nodded solemnly,

"The Prince is just inside," The sword master admitted, "it may be better for us to finish this battle first though."

"Right," Sothe nodded, and together they took off again. Elaina pulled back her bowstring again and searched for another target, relaxing her heartbeat as they pressed forward. Sothe and Micaiah hurried ahead to rejoin their other comrades, leaving her to face a soldier.

She aimed and shot, the man screamed in agony and fell, clutching his knee in fury as he seethed up at her, glaring daggers. She stepped back, intending to leave him there and find her companions. "Don't just leave!" He spit, "kill me!"

"What?" She gasped.

"Does it look like your merry group is taking prisoners!" The soldier hissed, "kill me now!"

"But..." She lost her voice, unable to explain her reluctance.

"What, do you want me to keep fighting instead of begging you for death?" He demanded, and his fingers trembled as they sought out his spear again, and he leveled it at her.

"Wait no-!" It was too late, he drew back and flung it forward. Elaina danced backward, but the spearhead flashed against her arm and she screamed, stumbling back as blood welled where her skin was ripped away, and she looked at the burning, mess on her forearm. She looked back at the soldier who wore a small smile from her reaction.

"You're not a fighter," he grinned, "you're not a soldier, not if a little scrape is going to have that reaction, who are you girl?"

"I-" She did not answer, because Sothe was there, leaping atop the man and slicing his throat open.

"Are you okay?" The rogue demanded, standing up and turning to face her. He saw the blood on her arm and called, "Jill, get her some medicine, make sure everyone is okay! Micaiah and I need to see the prince!" The crimson haired wyvern knight leaped from her mount and jogged over, nodding.

"Okay Sothe, go talk to Tauroneo, you come with me." She took Elaina by the arm and led her around the ruins, to a side entrance and a series of tunnels which led to any number of makeshift rooms. Jill brought the young redhead into a small room which smelled strongly of herbs and medicines, like some medieval antiseptic. Jill motioned to a straight backed chair which Elaina sat in slowly, and watched the wyvern rider, biting her tongue in order to not ask about Haar. She glanced at a simple, dust covered mirror in the corner, the corner broken and chipped, and then looked to Jill who bent in front of her, and slathered a gold-green mix across the blood on her arm. "The wound is not bad," The Daein woman reassured Elaina. "It will heal quickly," She went on, wrapping it in a thick white bandage- similar to gauze. "Wait here until someone comes to find you," She murmured, and then stood and left.

Elaina waited, crossing and uncrossing her legs, and then she stood up and approached the mirror.

Long, auburn hair fell halfway down her back, when it was brushed out it had been soft and shimmered in a gold color, now it was knotted and tangled, covered in dirt and shimmering blue eyes looked faded and dark, closer to gray, and her clear complexion was now marred by mud, slight bruising visible on her cheeks from when Jarod hit her that first day in the interrogation room.

That made her think of her chest, and as such she pulled her shirt off, a simple green v-neck which she would have to get rid of soon and change into _normal_ clothes. She unhooked the lacy black bra she had chosen to wear to school that morning- which now felt like it was months ago- and stared at her body.

Her breasts had never been extremely large, not too small, very average really. Her stomach and abs were flat and fit, though she appeared to have lost weight without food and the stress of the past few days. She could see the brown and purple marks of Jarod's abuse around her stomach and breasts, and suddenly felt color rush to her face. He had seen her naked, he had nearly raped her, and tears threatened to spill over her cheeks again. Elaina had cried so often the past few days, more than she had in years, and she felt like a wreck. She bent down in front of the mirror, stared at herself, and whispered softly, "Chase."

It was her boyfriend she wanted. Neither of her siblings, or her parents, not even her best friends, but the young man she had surrendered herself to for the first time, the boy who had been with her for years and years as her best friend, and most recently halfway through the 9th grade as her boyfriend. "Chase where are you, why aren't you here with me?" She demanded, winding her fingers around her body and clutching herself tightly, because she felt as if she was going to fall apart.

"Elaina," The voice behind her made the girl jump, and she leaped to her feet, spinning around and facing Sothe. He looked at her silently, and then murmured. "Everybody is getting ready for dinner, I thought you may benefit from meeting the prince….is your arm alright?"

"Yes" she nodded, bending down and hurrying to pull her clothes back on. He watched her as she came toward him and then murmured, having witnessed the bruises on her body.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get there sooner."

"It's alright," She shook her head hurriedly, "its alright."

"No," He answered, voice hard. "It's not, because when Laura found us and told us to go the desert, I was the one who convinced them to go- everyone else wanted to go back and rescue you. It's my fault he hurt you."

"I'm alright Sothe," She insisted, "you don't need to apologize for following my advice- I told Laura to go the desert."

"But-"

"I forgive you," She promised, staring deep into his flickering golden eyes, "I forgive you, but I'm starving, so lets go eat."

**Authors Note:**_ Guys its snowing and I don't have school today, which is so nice. Hopefully I can get another chapter out by the end of the day._

_Elaina does look like me, except I have a lot of freckles, she doesn't. Also, her friends and boyfriend are fictional and she's a year and a half older than me. Yes, she will stop crying every five minutes I promise._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next couple weeks passed quickly for everyone. Elaina rarely saw Prince Pelleas, Lady Almedha, or Izuka and sought to avoid them, knowing the truth about them all. She preferred to spend hours with Leonardo training until her shots flew true and fast and strong, and she surpassed the blond archer quickly. Nolan, Edward, Aran, Laura, and Meg spent a large amount of time with them as well, preferring to avoid the ugly politics of strategy.

Zihark and Jill appeared occasionally, and it was not uncommon to see Sothe beating the stuffing from a training dummy out of frustration with the endless meetings he was confined to. Micaiah made sure to spend at least an hour with them each night, and the others simply drifted around one another, sometimes talking, sometimes passing by with a smile, but Elaina spent the majority of her time with the direct members of the Dawn Brigade.

Upon mastering skill with a bow she became more certain of her abilities, gained light muscle tone on her arms, and demanded Edward teach her the way of the sword. Barely a week after his instruction started she surpassed him, defeating him a sparring match, and went to Zihark from there. Elaina integrated well into the Dawn Brigade, and prepared herself for the coming battles with sword and bow. She made friends, her wounds faded, and to many members of the Brigade it felt as if she had been with them their whole lives instead of a few weeks.

Elaina felt like this too sometimes, but it wasn't impossible to keep away the memories, and at night when she was alone in her room the tears came back. They violently ripped her apart, always gone by the time she rose in the morning, but still there. Part of this was what she had always dreamed of, adventure and battle and strength, having the opportunity to live with her favorite video game characters, but the reality of it was devastating.

She dreamt about her friends, about Ben, Andrea, and Clarissa. She thought about her parents often, but Chase consumed her thoughts, how much she missed him and how desperately she wanted him beside her, because she felt so weak without him. It reminded her of Sothe and Micaiah, and how broken one might be without the other, she could only hope Chase was okay. Her cell phone had been left in the prison where Jarod tormented her and the Brigade rescued her from, and foolish as it was Elaina hoped it might work somehow, some shred of desire had her wishing to call home with it.

That wouldn't happen now though. What she was most afraid of, was facing the idea that she might _never_ go home, that she might be stuck in Tellius forever, in which case she would probably make a life here, live and die here. She could not decide whether she liked that idea or not.

The man who she shot, who demanded she kill him, still haunted her, even though she had not been the one to take his life. _You're not a soldier_ his jeering words echoed in her mind sometimes, _he's right, I'm not a killer. _She would reflect silently, _I don't belong here._ She considered often how much she was willing to give up to just return home, and every night she fell asleep hoping this was all a dream, though when she woke she would be cruelly reminded it wasn't.

Still, things weren't all bad, she had friends here, food, water, a goal in mind as they fought for Daein's liberation. The day they went on a mission and came back with Fiona, Elaina was more than happy to go with them, as she risked everything to protect a village boy one of the Begnion soldiers threatened. When they returned, sweaty, exhausted, wounded, and victorious Elaina could not help but notice Tauroneo's eyes on her.

He came into her room later, knocking softly and entered, looking slimmer without huge weights of silver armor on. "You don't kill," He observed, going straight to his point in explaining his presence. Elaina gulped and shook her head, looking down. "That is not something to be ashamed of child, I wish I had your strength."

"I will have to, sooner or later." She whispered, letting the reality of that detail sink in.

"Yes," he agreed, "hold onto your innocence as long as you can though child, war is a terrible thing, and the first you kill will stay with you." She nodded tightly, and he bid her goodnight before leaving. For the first time that night she slept soundly, no nightmares, no painful dreams, and the next morning was sunny and cool.

Elaina crawled out of bed, and left the edges of the camp, looking around the Daein countryside, wondering what she would do after this emancipation. Would she travel to Crimea to help them with their part of the story, would she stay in Daein, would she leave and go somewhere else never to be seen again?

"Ah, Elaina is it? How…ravishing to see you out so early." She stifled a scream and spun around to look at the decrepit man who crept toward her, beady eyes hanging on every movement. "You…you fight beside Micaiah, you have earned a nickname for your valiant combat skills you know." Izuka cackled, "The Silver Haired Maiden and the Gold Haired Witch."

"I do not compare to Micaiah," She excused herself.

"Perhaps not, but many of the men look up to you. You learned your skills so quickly, you are kind to everyone, you saved a child's life yesterday, and you refuse to kill anyone. You are making a name for yourself whether you want it or not, all of you are overshadowing my Pelleas!"

"Why have you sought me out Izuka?" She murmured. "Why have you found me, shouldn't you be devising your next great plan?"

"Mm…perhaps." He smiled, several teeth missing. "I have something for you Elaina."

"What could you possibly have for me?"

"A potion, of sorts." As he spoke he pulled a thin blue vial from his robe and held it out to her. "You suffer from memories, painful ones, I have heard your sobs in the night. You are not from here, your blood is mixed in this world, a strange wonder. Drink this, and you will become of Tellius, your flesh will be born of this land. I believe it will ease your pain." She stared at him. _Izuka lies_ she reminded herself quickly. _Izuka lies._

"Why would you give this to me?" She asked suspiciously, taking the vial and looking at it.

"To give myself a better nights sleep." He smiled, "in truth though, to ensure as one of our martyrs you will be performing as best you can."

"It will make me ordinary?" She murmured, "like all of you? The laguz, they will not recognize another scent which clings to me?" She confirmed.

"I told you girl, drink that potion and you will live here forever, one of the goddesses children, it will be as if you were always here."

"What of my memories?"

"Ah…" He cocked his head to the side, looking at her. "The memories will be gone, they cannot serve you though child, these are rare events, the ones which allow you to come here, but they are…irreversible."

"I can never go back?"

"No, which is why I offer this," he gestured to the glass bottle, "as a relief for you."

She stared down at it, _I could forget about Chase, if I drink this, I could forget about all of them, I would be from Tellius like everyone else. If what he says is true, and I can never go back home. _

"I do not ask you to make the decision now, but if the pain ever becomes too much- I would happily invite you to drink it Witch." With that he turned and shuffled away.

She looked down at the thin vial in her fingers.

_Izuka lies._

The temptation pulled at her though. _Izuka lies, Izuka lies, Izuka lies. He is manipulative and abusive, he takes advantage of people. Izuka lies._

She tucked it into her back pocket, _no harm in keeping it at least, maybe it does work, what could he gain from me losing my memories of home? _The vial became a safety for her, available if she needed it. Every morning after that, waking up from a terrible nightmare, screaming and sobbing in her sleep, she reached for the potion, and every morning her resolve weakened. One thing kept her from drinking it, one chant which grew weaker by the day.

_Izuka lies._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Like this," Sothe murmured, handing her the lock picking tools as she toyed with the deadbolt he was using as an example. "It's tricky," The rogue chuckled, guiding her fingers. "You're gaining any number of skills though, I'm quite impressed."

"What do you mean?"

"You fight with a sword, and bow, and now you're learning to unlock doors and chests…you're different then others in this land. You've always been…different from us."He explained, voice soft in her ear as the lock tumbled, and opened.

"Is that a bad thing?" Elaina giggled.

"No, I find it…refreshing…" He admitted. "I wish you weren't so secretive about your past,"

"Sothe, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Her voice was heavy with honesty and he smiled the slightest bit.

"Try me Elaina."

"I'd rather not." She teased. Their conversation went on like this, light banter back and forth, easy and friendly. "Have you heard about this ridiculous new name they've come up with for me?" She laughed, "comparing me to Micaiah."

"Yes," He glowered, "I don't really care for either title. You're just two people nothing more,"

"Micaiah at least makes sense. I just help out in battle a little, I'm no huge leader. At this rate they'll be calling Edward the Brown Haired Swordsman." Sothe chuckled quietly,

"Mm, that would certainly excite him." The rogue murmured and Elaina smiled. "So, once you've mastered lock picking what will you work on, magic, spears, painting?" he laughed.

"I thought daggers," She murmured. "Its hard to carry and switch between a sword and bow on the battlefield, a small blade will be easy to carry."

"I suppose I'll be training you in that." He chuckled. _That's part of the reason I chose it._

"Sorry," She felt her cheeks flush but he shook his head.

"Don't be, I'll…be looking forward to it." She looked at him, a smile touching her face, and let their eyes clash with one another, sapphire and gold mixing easily. She felt his warm breath on her face, and then closed her eyes as he began to lean forward, their lips an instant from touching.

"Sothe!" The two of them blew apart from one another, almost clambering to opposite sides of the room as they turned to face Nolan who stood in the doorway, watching them.

"What?" Sothe grunted, climbing to his feet, "what is it?"

"Ah…you're supposed to be in a war meeting. With Izuka, Tauroneo, and Micaiah…" Nolan trailed off, watching them.

"Yes," Sothe nodded, "thanks Nolan," He hurried out, leaving Elaina with the fighter, who watched her with a frown.

"I'm sorry," She whispered faintly.

"It's quite alright Elaina, if anything you should be apologizing to Sothe, he has a lot of emotions to figure out by the end of this campaign." The older man smiled kindly at her, then turned and left. The redhead spent the rest of her afternoon locking and unlocking the deadbolt, mind racing, trying uselessly to collect her thoughts, and keeping her hands occupied in order to not pick up the tiny vial beside her bed. When Zihark stepped in to inform her they would embark for one of the Daein work camps tomorrow to liberate prisoners she only nodded numbly, and stayed awake late into the night, hands working constantly.

"Seems Tauroneo's diversion worked," Sothe murmured.

"Yes," Micaiah agreed, nodding slowly. "I want you and Elaina to unlock the cells," She spoke to her shadow, "the rest of us will carry on the fight." The battle began quickly, and Elaina was grateful for an excuse to slip around enemies and avoid hurting anyone, seeking locks to test her new skills on while Sothe moved with his dagger drawn, felling soldiers in single, lethal strokes.

"Great job," he smiled at Elaina as she broke into the first cell, and cast it open. "It's like you were practicing all night." His grin overshadowed the detail which squirmed into the girls agitated mind, _I was_. "Lets keep going," He murmured, jerking his head toward the archer guarding the next door, occupied aiming at Edward.

"SOOOOOOTHEEE!"The shout carried easily through the prison, sounding exactly like Elaina had always imagined the hyperactive sage's voice to be and everyone turned to watch as Muarim, Vika, and Tormod rushed in, claws, talons, and magic at the ready.

"Tormod?" Sothe gasped, recognizing the boy. "Tormod!" Then he was gone, sprinting back the way they came toward the sage. She watched them stop to speak with one another, and smiled. Elaina turned, slinging the bow from her back and knocking an arrow onto the string, pulling back to aim, she targeted the opposing archers elbow, his shooting arm, and let the arrow fly. Their battle transitioned like this, shooting and unlocking doors, and every time she peeked into a cell Elaina saw the reality of imprisonment, malnutrition, and torture. Even after Micaiah defeated the enemy commander they went through cells, some men they had to carry or help out, others they found already dead, and it took most of the afternoon to gather all the remaining men and bring them back, where they worked treating wounds and soothing their agitated minds.

"Are you okay?" It was Sothe who found her afterward, in her tent, turning the vial over and over in her fingers, with a cry of alarm she stuck it under her pillow.

"Yes," She regained control of herself, "I'm fine Sothe."

"You seemed…shocked."

"Those men did nothing wrong, their only crime was that they were older enough to fight, and they will be affected by this forever." She explained her thoughts, _most of them were my age._ Elaina tried for an instant to imagine Ben, Chase, any of her friends back home living under those conditions, and felt her stomach flip.

"That's why we're fighting against it Elaina," he murmured, sitting beside her. "Tormod told me the Apostle is sending an inspection team, its over, we're almost finished." He reassured her. She nodded hesitantly, and leaned into his embrace as he coiled an arm around her.

"I'm sorry I've been such a wreck."

"It sort of makes sense, given how much you've been through in just a couple months," He excused her behavior and she smiled a little.

"Sothe, what if something happens to me, what if I never make it home?"

"Elaina, I don't know where your home is, but I'm going to promise you something right now." As he spoke he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

**Authors Note: **_Sothe feels OOC in this chapter to me, oh well, I like the little romance. We start plot diversion against next chapter...yay!_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elaina watched as Micaiah's fingers stroked the soldiers wound, the burned muscles and tendons pulling together, the bone healing, fresh skin stretching across his body. "Amazing…" The man whispered in awe, "my wound is gone." Another soldier spoke up from the other side of the tent.

"I never thought I'd see the Silver Haired Maiden work miracles before my very eyes!" His voice held the avid excitement of a child receiving a new toy. A slight hum of conversation began, flitting through the watching liberated soldiers.

They had been camped here, outside Nevassa, for days, awaiting the Apostle's inspection team, there had been few battles aside from the liberation of more army camps, but no casualties struck the army. Elaina spent much of her free time wandering the outskirts of the camp, speaking with the soldiers, learning names and faces. Now, on a lazy, cloudy afternoon she sat beside Sothe and watched the Silver Haired Maiden perform her miracles.

"Silver Haired Maiden!" They heard the scream from outside the tent. Sothe straightened up, Elaina glanced to the doorway as a young woman, face flushed, sides heaving, fear and tears shimmering in her eyes, burst inside. "Silver Haired Maiden you must save them! You must help them!" Micaiah stood slowly and approached the girl, not much older than Elaina.

"Slow down," Micaiah murmured softly, "What's happened?"

"Our men!" The girl collapsed into a wave of tears, "They're gathering our men and killing them! Please, tell me you'll help them!" Micaiah turned to the soldiers, who looked stunned.

"Take care of her!" She ordered, "I'm going to find Prince Pelleas, Sothe, Elaina come with me!"Both of her comrades scrambled to their feet and followed quickly, starting for the War tent where they knew he would be. They sprinted in together, Izuka, Tauroneo, and Pelleas were already there.

"What is going on, who is being killed?" Sothe demanded impatiently as they entered.

"It seems," The silver clad general explained, "Prisoners from the Joad work camp are being assembled in Shifu Swamp and murdered, actually most of the remaining work camps are killing their men."

"Then we must help them!" Micaiah gasped, and Elaina nodded in mute agreement, watching the interaction.

"No, its a trap!" Izuka spat.

"It's not," The readhead spoke up, "they will kill those men if we go. There will be many enemies though, we can't risk bringing the entire army, only the Brigade and our friends." She looked at Micaiah.

"Really? Tell me Witch, how is it you know this?" Izuka snarled, coming forward. "You claimed you have no powers like the Maiden, yet you know the numbers and strategy to carry this battle."

"Yes," She nodded, "and I promise as soon as this battle is over I will explain how I know." This was not a lie, because she was ready, ready to try and explain as simply as she could what had happened to her, why she was here, where she was from.

"She's right we don't have time for a story, we need to go." Sothe declared and turned, both girls began to follow him.

"Wait! You can't just run off without the princes orders!" Izuka cried. Faintly Elaina heard the boys hesitant response,

"Let them go Izuka."

"Is everyone in their position?" Sothe murmured, watching through the tree line as several men were shoved into the swamp waters.

"Yes," Elaina assured him, having just run a perimeter to check.

"Then lets go!" Micaiah called, and the three of them, surrounded by the ever faithful members of the Dawn Brigade burst forward. "Stop!" The Maiden ordered, sprinting ahead of them. "We are the Daein liberation army, stop this now!" She stood tall and strong, her light tome tucked under one arm, Sothe ever present at her right side, and Elaina realized how much Micaiah had changed from when they met a couple months ago.

"The Silver Haired Maiden!" One of the prisoners cried, "look the Silver Haired Maiden has come to rescue us!" He cried

"All units, deploy!" Their commander, an experienced sage, ordered and Elaina drew herself back, touching the bow on her back as a number of Begnion troops came forward.

"You're not the only one with a trick up your sleeve!" Micaiah called, "now!" The redhead watched as Tormod, Muarim, Vika, Rafiel, Nailah, and Volug appeared, spitting, snarling, and shouting as they rushed their first few enemies. "Go!" Then they were in the thick of battle.

_Don't get overwhelmed, breathe, shoot, focus._ Elaina ordered herself as she drew back time and time again, shooting wyverns from the sky, and weapons from hands, crippling and grounding more than her fair share of soldiers.

"Dammit Elaina, you're good with that bow." Leonardo chuckled, struggling to keep up with her behind a defensive wall Nolan, Edward, and Aran created for them. Even as he spoke she watched as his arrow buried itself in the heart of a man, _Tauroneo called my hesitation a strength, but now more than ever this feels like a weakness. _Once again the battle progressed swiftly, with the help of Nailah and Rafiel they made fantastic progress. Knowing she would not kill, Micaiah ordered Elaina to help pull the prisoners from the swamp, to safe shores, watching warily for impending rein forcements.

Minutes passed, and then she saw something, something in the edge of the woods which did not match thedebris around it. A thick, rich purple color, glinting under the sunlight. She stood quickly, knocking and sighting her bow as she faced him when he stepped out, a cruel smirk on his face. "Hello wench, I should tell you how much it delights me to see you again." He smirked.

"I'm stronger now than I was Jarod." She warned him, "do not test me." He chuckled quietly.

"Even if you are stronger than me, you will never shoot that arrow."

"Why not?"

"I have some…leverage here." As he spoke Alder stepped forward from the tree line, Micaiah struggling in his grip.

"Where did Micaiah go?" Sothe's voice reached Elaina's ears vaguely from the other side of the swamp, and she felt her heart break. Slowly she lowered the bow, Micaiah's eyes widened and she tried uselessly to shake her head.

"What do you want Jarod?"

"I want you to come with me, I will let everyone else go, but _you_ are coming with me." He hissed. Elaina gulped anxiously, and nodded, dropping her bow to the ground. Alder shoved Micaiah forward,

"Eliana no!"

"Micaiah, stay alive for me. It will only be for a few days, then the inspection team will be here."

"But by then…"

"Don't say it," Elaina gasped behind the lump in her throat, because she knew what Micaiah would say. _But by then you could be dead._ Elaina walked forward slowly, between Jarod and Alder, she heard Micaiah screaming.

"Sothe! Sothe! You have to rescue her!" They were all the way across the swamp though, there was no going back. Elaina allowed herself to be led through the thick trees, and outside of the woods there waited a small carriage, she had her hands bound and then was shoved into the back. The last thing she saw was Jarod's grinning face, his words were a taunting snarl.

"I can't wait to start where we left off."

**Authors Note:**_ No, she doesn't get tortured in the next chapter. I know some of you are probably looking forward to those scenes but you'll have to wait a while, I'm not going to include a scene for the sake of it, it needs to work for the plot and characters at the moment...and right now we're too early in the novel...sorry guys!_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The boy kept his comforter pulled up around him, and sunk deep into the mattress, he remained unmoving. He heard movement downstairs, footsteps, voices, a soft hum of general noise created by his parents and the dog. He heard his room door open, but did not move, wanting the intruder to believe he was still asleep.

"Hon, your friends are here." His mothers voice reached his ears but he rolled over, so he faced the wall, wanting his answer to be clear. _I don't want to talk to anyone._

"You know what, we're not taking no for an answer." A savvy, superior girls voice spoke as she strode into the room, he heard more footsteps accompany it and decided three people were here, he could guess who.

"Chase, bud." Ben came toward him, and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the comforter back. "Chase you need to get up, please Chase."

"She's not coming back Ben," His voice broke painfully, he felt weak and pitiful and pathetic right now.

"We don't know that."

"She's not coming back," He shook his head doggedly, "not coming back, not coming back, there's nothing left."

"Chase, people go missing all the time." Ben argued quietly, "and then they turn up a few months later, maybe its just one of those weird supernatural situations."

"Ben, when people go missing, _teenage girls_ go missing, their captors do sick things to them _sick things_ you know that!" He shouted, consumed in a sudden fury which he had locked up. He sat up quickly, and a wave of nausea overwhelmed him.

"Oh my god, Chase…" Clarissa trailed off from the other side of the room, staring at the boys emaciated figure, dead eyes, yellowed skin. "Chase when was the last time you ate anything?" He shrugged helplessly and toyed with the edge of the comforter.

"I don't know…" He mumbled.

"Chase," Ben spoke again, "they're doing everything they can to find her…and they will find her-"

"But will she be alive?" He cut him off.

"Goddammit Chase she's our friend too!" Andrea gasped, "its like you think we're not worried out of our minds just as much as you are!" The girl stepped forward. Chase glanced at Ben, and saw how his words cut into the boy, tears shone in his eyes.

"No we don't know if she's alive but we can at least hope instead of moping around all the time!"

"You wouldn't know!" He spat, "you didn't love her like I did!"

"How can you say that?" Clarissa demanded, and Chase stood up quickly, moving forward on shaky feet to face the girl.

"All of you get out of here! He cried, "Elaina's gone, that's it, she's not coming back, so fuck off and go away!" Tears burned in his eyes, and they all watched him silently.

It was Ben who spoke next, "guys, its been two months…he might have a point."

"Ben!" Clarissa gasped,

"Now I'm not saying that we should go all depressed and stop eating, but I do wonder if maybe we should…give up on her."

"I won't give up on her!" Clarissa spat, "I'll never give up on her!"

"Her parents gave up on her! They already gave her stuff to us because they 'thought we should have it'" Andrea slumped to the carpeted floor and buried her face in her knees. Clarissa bent quickly beside her, and embraced the girl, glaring at Ben.

"Would all of you leave now?" Chase growled, looking at each of them.

Silent tears streaked down Clarissa's face, contrasting violently to Andrea's loud sobs, and when the boy turned he saw Ben was close to crying as well. They had all been like this since she went missing, complete wrecks, falling apart at every new step. Elaina's disappearance had destroyed them, they were broken now, and Chase wasn't sure if any of them would ever work right again. He sighed and slumped into the chair at his desk steps away, _Elaina where are you?_

**Authors Note:**_ "Wait why are you writing about these random character no one actually cares about, I'm so confused, what is Jarod doing to Elaina?!"_

_Don't worry, I just wanted you to see these kids, Elaina's friends and boyfriend, to get an idea of what's happening on the other side. Also, I need to credit the song From Where You Are by Lifehouse which is most of what I listened to for this chapter._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Elaina kept her face buried in her knees, barely willing to breathe. Her heart thudded out a painful rhythm, threatening to burst from her ribcage. They had kept her blindfolded to lead her to this prison, and she had no idea where she was, she only knew she was terrified. It was darker than the place she had been confined in two months ago, and the stench of rotting flesh and moldy food overpowered her. Rats scuttled in the corner of the cell, this place was far worse than her previous prison. The thought of interpreting the light moans in the darkness around her made the girl shudder, and she wound her arms more tightly around herself.

"Well, you're not so high and mighty without your weapons now are you- what is it the people call you…Gold Haired Witch? A foolish title, I think they tried too hard." Shimmering blue eyes looked up as he leaned against the bars of her cell, looking in on the child.

"Jarod, there is nothing you can do now to stop Daein's emancipation, nothing you can do to save yourself."

"Perhaps not," He agreed, smiling crookedly. "However, I can take you down with me."

"You're going to kill me then?" Her voice was even and controlled as she looked at him.

"No, I am going to break you."

"Why me? Micaiah leads them, she inspires them,"

"Not like you do. Yes, the Maiden performs astounding miracles, but you have done truly impossible things. You learn more quickly than others, you are stronger and faster than others, and I've heard from some of my spies that there are rumors…rumors that you smell different to your sub-human rabble, that you are not of Tellius. So, tell me Witch, if you do not hail from here then where could you have possibly come from?" As he spoke he turned a key in the lock, and slid the cell door open.

"You are foolish to believe the rumors of peasants, they will make up anything to gossip about." She scoffed, his eyes glittered dangerously as he stepped into the cell, walking slowly toward her.

"Are we really going to play this game again? Where you lie, and I-" He paused, stepped forward, and yanked the girl up by her hair. She gasped as he shoved her against the wall, holding a fistful of hair, his breath hot against her face, his fury mounting quickly. "_Convince_ you to reconsider your answers?" She did not answer, only glared at him. "There is _no one_ to help you this time, no one to rescue you, they do not know where you are, they're preoccupied fighting my men in the keep."

"You're not there?" She gasped, "you're not leading them?" _Stop diverting from the main story its the only way I know things are going to happen! _

"No, we'll all die anyway. Thanks to you and your damn army, I thought I'd rather…_enjoy_ my last few hours, after all you're not hard to look at bitch." His voice was a hiss, his words heavy.

"I suppose, even if I tell you the truth, give you all the answers, that won't stop you?"

"Not in the slightest." He agreed, "I am going to make you _suffer_ bitch, until you are begging me to stop." His fingers wrapped around the stained, worn tunic she wore and gave a hard yank, ripping the fabric away. The cold of the dungeon instantly leeched into her veins as he pulled on the more traditional undergarment she now wore, similar to a bra but it covered more of her chest and diaphragm. "You are going to be so delirious by the time I am done, that you won't be able to speak, or think, I am going to destroy every part of who you are." One hand still held a handful of her hair as his fingernails began to rip at the undergarment, shredding it away and tossing it aside.

"I've heard this before!" She spit, "if you recall we've gone through this all before Jarod!"

"I told you, there's no one coming to rescue you this time."

"What makes you think I need help anymore?" She hissed, putting on a much braver face than she felt. In truth, she just wanted to curl up and let him take her, if she went limp it might be less painful. The more she fought against him, the more he would punish her for it in the coming hour.

"Because, I'm not going to let you out of here unless I'm dead, and I understand you haven't killed a single person you've faced- even when they've begged for it." She winced, remembering on multiple occasions when they asked her to end their misery, and she would wait for someone else to do the deed.

His fingers latched around her left breast and she yelped, involuntarily pulling away from the man, he only gripped her harder, fingernails digging into her flesh. "Little more sensitive than we were last time hmm? I wonder…did our few minutes together instill some fear into you, even if we hadn't made it…all the way yet?" She did not speak, afraid her voice might waver and shake, giving him the satisfaction he needed. Elaina waited impatiently for him to remove his clothes, beginning to formulate a plan, a foolish plan which would never work, but the best one her muddled and horrified mind could come up with. He bent down in front of her, and teasingly licked one of her nipples, putting it into his mouth with a sadistic smirk on his face.

She tried not to squirm under the hard, borderline painful, sucking as his tongue danced across her, and felt herself becoming more and more wet. Once again, just like last time, there was no pleasure, only her bodies reaction, _take your fucking clothes off! _She wanted to scream at him, and finally he did, removing them quickly, seeming to grow impatient as he tore away her own pants and underwear. She looked up, closed her eyes, and he slapped her.

"I want you to look at me bitch, look at me before I tear you apart." Her cheek burned, but she obediently opened her eyes, he was standing again, she tried to keep her vision focused on his face, but several times her eyes fell, glancing down. One hand grasped her head and directed it downward, so she was forced to look at the erection he was maintaining, longer than she thought it would be, only making this all the more painful.

It was time then, time to execute her stupid plan. He was close enough to her, so she lifted her foot up, and buried it in his groin. She took him by surprise, so his eyes bugged out and he stumbled backward a little, grunting painfully as he almost collapsed. Just the same though, Jarod was a trained soldier, and it didn't take him long to recover and come after her again. "That cell door is locked bitch. What did you think you were going to do?" He demanded as she darted across for the door, and shook it angrily. _Dammit._ "You can do nothing to get away from me!" He hissed, still weakened from the surprise blow. "I told you, the only way you're getting out of this is if you kill me, and that's not happening." He straightened up then and started toward her, eyes smoldering. "You're going to pay for that!" He hissed. Not knowing what else to do, as soon as he came close to her she lifted her foot up again, prepared to kick him. His arm shot out and grabbed her, holding her by the ankle, Jarod smiled, superior, at her now awkward position, held up only by him.

"Let me go!" She cried, and lashed out angrily with her hands, raking her fingernails down his face. He lurched backward, swearing as blood dripped from his forehead and cheeks, then dove at her.

Jarod slammed into the girl, knocking her backward, he pressed himself against her, holding both hands in a bruising grip above her head. "You little bitch," He hissed in her ear, "I've had just about enough of you and your tricks and games!" He spat blood into her face and Elaina winced, realizing with a sense of hopelessness there was nothing else she could do now. She waited for the consuming, burning pain which she knew would come, but instead he spoke. "You so much as twitch another finger, and I'm going to cut it off- understand bitch?" She nodded, fear shimmering in her eyes, and he smiled, realizing he finally had her attention and cooperation. "Good, now we can really get started, my little slut," He smiled at the nickname, and Elaina felt a dim, humiliating fear settle in her stomach. She glanced around their feet, back where they started, their clothes discarded carelessly on the ground and her eyes picked out the dagger Jarod carried with him. Her hands were now pinned above her head, but her feet remained on the ground. He started to spread her legs apart slowly, and her toes clasped around the hilt of the blade, she had barely seconds to act and everything came down to how flexible her leg was.

Jarod grinned, and started forward, Elaina felt her eyes widen and a mewl of fear escaped her lips as she felt him begin to push inside her, the pain already starting with a vague soreness, she had to do something _now_. The movement of her leg surprised the man, as she flung it upward, a dagger held precariously between her toes as she kicked him in the stomach, burying the blade inside of him. A low grunt came from his lips as he released her, and stumbled back. Elaina drove forward, she grasped the dagger in his stomach and yanked it out, hard. Despite the resistance she stabbed in again, closer to his chest this time, and Jarod screamed, a horrifying bloodcurdling sound. The girl didn't stop, she took another moment to slowly pull the blade out, and he fell backward onto his back, twitching slowly as she fell on top of him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she angrily stabbed him again and again, wanting nothing more but for him to die. She sobbed and screamed with each angry thrust until the mutilated body beneath her was nothing but a bloody heap, and then she sat backward, wiped the tears from her face- smearing her cheeks with blood- and cried.

Almost a half hour passed, but eventually she heard them screaming for her. "Elaina!" She did not answer them, only sobbed harder as they rounded the corner and found her.

Sothe and Micaiah stood in front, while Volug and Nailah furiously tore through the cell. All of them stepped in slowly, watching the girl. "Oh my god," Tormod's voice echoed around them as they watched her, both occupants of the cell completely naked, and entirely covered in blood. The Black Knight watched silently, and then murmured softly in Micaiah's ear, "I must leave now Maiden, take due care of your friend." The girl barely had time to process he was gone, she just watched as Elaina sobbed and sobbed, shoving away anyone who came close to her and screaming.

The soft voice started from the back of the group, and slowly they parted to let the heron through as he approached the girl, singing in gentle tones. Elaina's sobs softened, dying down to violent hiccups as Rafiel drew the girl into his lap, ignoring the crimson blood which stained his wings, clothes, and hair as she clung to him, continuing to cry. When she fell into uneasy sleep they wrapped her tightly in a blanket, and Rafiel stood, holding the girl close to him.

"Will she be okay?" Edward asked this, staring with wide eyes down at Jarod's body and the violent death he had suffered.

"I should think so." The heron nodded. The group left, until only one figure remained, clad in shimmering silver armor, staring at the body Elaina had torn apart. Tauroneo sighed deeply, but finally turned, walking slowly away.

**Authors Note: **_Okay, there goes part 1. The reason I've been able to update so much is because its been snowing where I live so I haven't had school. However, I'll probably head back tomorrow and as a result of missing a couple days will have a lot of work. Maybe I can get 1-2 more chapters done tonight, but I'm sure you'll all understand if I'm sick of writing haha._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2 Of Countries and Kings**

**Chapter 12**

Elaina slept for 18 hours, and when she finally woke, easing her eyes open on a plush down bed in a cool, dark room, it took several minutes to remember where she was and what had happened. The events had not been lost to her in a state of shock though, and she remembered every moment painfully clearly, and after reliving the moment over and over again in her mind she deflated against the mattress. Elaina had no desire to move or speak or eat, or do anything, she felt disgusted with herself.

An hour passed, and Micaiah entered to check on her, cheering noticeably upon finding her awake. The light mage dragged the redhead out of her room to see everyone where she received congratulations and thanks and constant inquiries of, "how are you feeling?" _Vile_ she wanted to answer, but instead she pasted a smile to her face and her voice was breathy when she answered,

"Fine, still a little unsteady." Elaina learned about Jarod attacking Micaiah the night of her capture, the Black Knight rescuing the Maiden, and how they stormed Nevassa and tore the dungeons apart looking for her. Rafiel was the only one who made it clear he did not believe Elaina's claims about feeling fine, and while physically she was strong, he could see into her heart, and knew the truth. Prince Pelleas approached her directly, and personally thanked her for her bravery in the face of torture, the boys face flushed when he finished. Elaina only nodded vacantly to him, lost in a haunting flashback at the time.

That first night Sothe, Micaiah, Rafiel, and Nailah met with her, and she told them she came from another world. One far more advanced than Tellius, though she did not know how she came here. She told them about Chase, Ben, Clarissa, Andrea, and her family. Elaina mentioned nothing though of Path of Radiane or Radiant Dawn, that she knew what would happen to all of them, because recent events had proven things could be altered from the game, and to discuss this would be far too strange. She told them about Izuka understanding her circumstance, claiming she could never go home, and showed them the potion he gave her. All advised against her drinking it, explaining perhaps they could find a way home for her, and the bottle cracked underneath her boot that night, destroyed forever.

Two weeks passed, Tormod and the laguz left them. On the day of Pelleas's coronation Micaiah was given the position of Supreme Commander, which she graciously accepted. Elaina watched Pelleas sign the treaty offered to him by Vice-Minister Lekain, longing to scream the truth of the Blood Pact, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Ilyana and the merchant caravan left, and a month after she killed General Jarod, Elaina decided she should go too.

"Where?" Micaiah asked when she confessed her intentions.

"To Crimea," She murmured, "I wish to investigate the libraries and archives there." She explained quietly, "I have found nothing in Daein telling me of my situation, Crimea is known to have a much more vast collection." This was a fair excuse, Ashnard had many important documents destroyed during his reign. Sothe walked with her afterward, they moved in silence through the palace gardens.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few weeks ago," He explained, "when…" he trailed off. When they had been interrupted in her room by Nolan.

"Sothe, I think I was confused and caught up in everything," She sighed, "I think you were too. Your heart belongs to Micaiah, it always has."

"I'm sorry." He breathed, turning to face her, taking her hands in his.

She shook her head, "if you were worried this was the reason I'm leaving, its not. I will always remember you two though, for everything you did for me."

"Thank you, for saving us."

"Of course, and if I discover anything about myself- or people like me- I promise to write." She assured him, staring into his eyes, liquid gold and beautiful.

The next morning Elaina left, packing lightly, politely refusing an escort offered by Micaiah and Pelleas's inquiry about her going as a diplomatic envoy. She could not do the research she intended if she was in Melior as a politician from Daein, she was not even from Daein, he understood, and they all hugged her as she left.

Tellius was smaller than she often thought, and she passed the Daein border in four days, arousing little suspicion as a simple traveler. Much of her fame had faded over the past month, Micaiah continued to help in the rebuilding process with King Pelleas, Elaina hid in her room and remembered in cold sweats how violently she killed Jarod. It seemed now few people might remember her role in Daein's emancipation, for which she was grateful.

A week and a half after leaving Nevassa Elaina found herself in Melior, amongst hushed whispers and excited chattering about Daein and their mysterious new King claiming to be Ashnard's son.

"Excuse me," She tapped a woman on the shoulder, who turned to her with a beaming smile.

"Yes darling?"

"Uh…do you know if there's an inn someplace? Preferably close to the castle?" She asked, caught off guard by the woman's friendliness. To be fair, Crimea hadn't been oppressed, tortured, and starved by Begnion's occupation for three years as Daein had. The two countries citizens were remarkably different.

"Oh sure hon, just take your next right and left, its just up the road leading to the castle, Royal Knights head there all the time." Then she was gone, lost in the chatter of the capital city around her. Elaina had nothing to do but follow her directions.

It was a large two story building with a loud, but not rowdy, pub, and upon stepping in Elaina immediately recognized the couple on the other side of the bar running it.

"Hello!" Calill called, coming around the counter to greet the traveler, gold hair shimmering under the dim lights. "What can I help you with?"

"Ah…a room?" Elaina suggested faintly, the sage nodded and spun away for a few minutes, returning with a small silver key dangling from her fingers.

"Here you go, that's 50 gold a night you let me know if you need anything," She smiled, "up the stairs, second door on the left." Elaina was about to the thank the woman, but instead the door opened behind her and she was shoved into Calill.

"I can't believe you two are being so immature and so stupid at a time like this!" A woman's voice.

"Hey, he started it!" This was a man, and Elaina watched as three figures shoved past them, heading straight for the bar. "Largo, we need two drinks this oaf thinks he can beat me in a drinking contest!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry about this." Calill murmured to Elaina, eyes blazing as she turned to watch the Royal Knights.

"He's spent half of his life drunk, of course he can beat you in a drinking contest!" Marcia groaned from behind the two, who Elaina now recognized as Makalov and Kieran.

"You forget young Pegaus Knight, I have the power of superior skills on my side!" Kieran cheered as Largo placed their orders in front of them.

"Superior skills in what?"

"Well, I'm smarter than him."Kieran shrugged.

"Clearly not if you think you can beat him in a drinking contest." Marcia sniffed as the two men threw their heads back and began to drink.

"That is enough!" Calill snapped, drifting between the men and snatching their drinks from their hands, they both stared at her bewildered. "I won't have you two coming in here, getting blackout drunk, and knocking down my customers. So turn around, apologize to this young woman, and then you may continue your _contest_." She said the word with venom in her voice and Elaina felt her face flush as the two men turned to face her. Makalov looked bored, actually he already looked drunk, Kieran smiled widely.

"Sorry ma'am. Royal Knights business!" He hooted, then turned back to the bar.

"Oh very nice!" Marcia growled, "now you're not only tarnishing your own reputation but General Geoffrey's and all of ours. What would he say if he were here right now?"

"I think he would say," A low voice spoke behind Elaina and she jumped, spinning around to look at the serious, grim faced man who entered. "That if both of you don't give this girl a proper apology in the next thirty seconds he'd send you both to Kilvas and let the Raven King do what he wants. He's very fond of…less honorable tactics of punishment." Elaina didn't know if her face could become more red as she faced General Geoffrey who put a hand on her shoulder. "Allow me to apologize first on behalf of my knights miss, I'm afraid there's no excuse for their behavior."

"H-Hey now don't you go apologizing like some common peasant General!" Kieran wailed, leaping to his feet. He sprinted forward, shoved himself in front of Elaina and bowed deeply, "my apologies for knocking you over miss, we were being immature and irresponsible, if there is any way we can repay you do not hesitate to ask." A small smile played on Geoffrey's lips and Elaina shook her head quietly.

"N-No that's alright. I forgive you."

"Well," Geoffrey chuckled, "would you mind telling us what you're doing in Melior? Perhaps we could help you."

"I…actually I was planning on investigating the royal library for some…information." She trailed off helplessly, not wanting to go into another long and unbelievable story about why she was here.

Geoffrey nodded politely to her privacy. "Well then, perhaps there is something we can do for you. Why don't you come stay in the palace, it will be that much closer and hopefully their will be fewer drunkards to get in your way." He took her arm, then smiled over Elaina's head. "Sorry for stealing your customers Calill."

"No problem," The sage sighed, "just get those two oafs out of here!" Her voice was flippant as she turned away, and Marcia, Kieran, and Makalov scrambled to follow their General as he led Elaina out. _You make friends with powerful people very easily, _she smiled slightly to herself. Geoffrey helped her onto his horse outside the inn, and she couldn't help but notice as they trotted away Makalov beside her, a small crimson stain on his saddle, old, from months ago. Nonetheless her heartbeat quickened, a cold sweat started, and she had to stop herself from burying her face in Geoffrey's back and screaming as the memories threatened to claim her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The library was light, open, and airy. Elaina found peace and comfort in long afternoons spent wandering through gold and silver bookshelves, pulling away any number of books, some related to her research, others not. She found a small nook by a window in the corner, and sat on the windowsill there, a tall stack of books beside her, losing herself for hours upon hours. No one minded her, it was common for scholars and sages around the continent to visit Melior and Sienne's libraries, and as far as most people knew she was another curious student.

Three days ago Geoffrey set her up in a plush room near the library, wished her a pleasant stay, and ensured he had meals sent to her three times a day, though she saw little of the man himself. That made enough sense, general of the Royal Knights, sneaking off with Elincia when he thought no one was looking, impending rebellion. Elaina could no longer tell where she was in terms of 'game time' but the girl came to realize quickly that she paid little attention to any notion of this being a video game anymore. Now, this was her life, and staying on track meant very little to her.

Elaina also found some time each day to train in the yard with soldiers and several of the Knights themselves, pending Geoffrey's permission at first. Mostly she shot, keeping her arm strong and ready, though her shots still needed work, she could usually hit somewhere close to her target at this point. Still, the thought of ever participating in a real battle again made her tremble, and retire early from her training.

One afternoon she found herself curled at that familiar windowsill, sunlight streaming through and lighting her hair in shifting gold and crimson flames. Four books were piled beside her, another in the girls lap, and to anyone she appeared to be just a young, curious reader seeking some adventure.

The book she read was a personal diary, detailing the life of a young sage who traversed Tellius most of his life, and the magical secrets he discovered.

_The boy I met looked stunned and confused, as if he did not know where or who he was. I offered him food, water, rest, and when he woke he told a grand tale. One where he sailed through worlds to come to our land, from a place he called Earth. He spoke of metal birds carrying people through the sky, and shimmering screens of light, and fantastic advanced machines._

She flipped the page eagerly, desperately wanting to know what this wise man had discovered upon looking into the strangers tale.

_I left him there, crazed and delirious, only wishing I had the strength to end his deranged misery for him with death._

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Elaina sighed, sitting back. This was the best she had found after days, vague hints of people interacting with others from her world, but nothing to imply someone had looked into the phenomenon. She put the book down and picked up the next one in her stack, cracking it open, a worn cover and torn binding yielding slowly to her efforts. It listed spells, simple and complex, wind, fire, thunder, light, and dark but nothing not used for combat. With a sigh she sat back heavily, and looked outside to the courtyard, watching nobles, aristocrats, and knights pass and interact with one another.

Finally she stood, closing the books and returning them to their respective shelves. She wandered through the library then, enjoying how much natural light was eased in through the windows and the countless back corners where someone could hide for hours and not be found. A soft, girlish giggle reached Elaina's ears and she turned curiously to follow the sound, rounding a corner to a tight alcoved sunroom. Geoffrey and Elincia were wrapped tightly around one another, her face pressed to his chest, eyes closed, and he kissed the crown of her head softly.

_Shit Elaina walk away. _

She couldn't stop herself, she stared and stared at one of her favorite canon couples ever as they shared a tender, gentle, and sweet moment with the one person in the world they loved more than anyone else. Here she was, ruining it. Eventually Elincia's eyes opened, and Elaina was caught red handed. The queen gasped and jolted away from her Knight commander, who looked up abruptly at the woman's reaction and turned to face Elaina, they both turned white upon realizing they had been spotted.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Elaina gasped, "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have- I was just- I'm sorry!" She squeaked as Geoffrey left his queen and came toward her, eyes smoldering.

"Geoffrey what are you doing?" Elincia whispered as he towered over Elaina, who was certain she was about to be killed

"General Geoffrey, Queen Elincia!" Everyone turned to look at the simply dressed servant as he rounded the corner, looking relieved to have _finally_ found the queen after hours searching the palace. "V-Visitors from Ohma your majesty!" He gasped, bending to his knee hurriedly, hardly standing on ceremony. "Sir Brom and Lady Nephenee bring grave news" _So that's where we are, _Elaina considered as Geoffrey dismissed the servant.

"Come Elincia!" He called, and together they started down the hall, taking up their role as Queen and leader of the Royal Knights with ease. Geoffrey turned slowly though and beckoned to Elaina, "come with us!" He ordered. She sort of wanted to say no- just a natural sassy response- but ended up nodding quickly and hurrying after them, feeling anxiety settle in the pit of her stomach as her mind swirled

_As soon as Nephenee and Brom leave I am so dead!_

_How do I keep getting caught up in all of this?_

_SHIT!_

**Authors Note:**_ It feels to me like nothing happens in this chapter, like its all fluff...oh well...at least its short._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Why?" Was the only logical answer Elaina could think of as Geoffrey faced her, inviting her to join the Royal Knights, for a brief time at least 'until this rebellion is quelled'.

"I do hesitate to ask this so directly, however I believe we need as much help as we can get. Astrid and Kieran have both boasted of your skills."

"I have no skills," She answered, shaking her head. "Geoff- General I mean. I can't be a Royal Knight I'm not from Crimea, I have the bare bones of skills with a bow and sword-"

"What if we train you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"We won't have long, based on the speed this rebellion is growing at, however if we work with you as Knights and you put in enough focus." He cocked his head at her. Elaina sighed heavily, _I'm going to get killed in the next couple weeks. _She thought bitterly, _you couldn't have just stayed in the library and read your magic books. _

"General, my apologies, but I'm afraid I still don't understand why." She excused herself softly.

"Lady Elaina," He sighed heavily. "I am sorry for springing this so abruptly on you, but I beseech you to recognize we are discussing my family. Lucia and Elincia are everything to me, I hate to confess I am recruiting you as a shield for them but…please Lady Elaina I do not know how this rebellion will end but to know another warrior stands by their side, ready to defend them would loosen the weights and grief in my heart." _I feel like he just told me in really fancy terms I'm death fodder, probably trying to kill me off for finding him with Elincia._ Elaina nodded helplessly to him.

"I understand General, and I would be happy to aid Crimea and the Royal Knights in any way I can to silence Ludveck and his rebels." The relief on Geoffrey's face was instantaneous as he sighed deeply,

"Thank you Lady Elaina, this means much to me, more than you could know." He assured her. He turned and walked stiffly away, Elaina watched him go. _Why don't you ever let your real feelings through? _She wondered, turning away, intending to head straight to the yard to begin training.

* * *

"Move your elbow up a little," Astrid murmured, taking Elaina's arms and adjusting her position. _Stop trying to tell me how to shoot you're practically the hardest character to train and you're barely worth it. _The redhead thought indignantly, but knew the bow paladins advice could be the difference between life and death so moved accordingly. "With a bow you need to think about every single shot, its not a mindless task. You must be willing to focus, shooting is as much a mental exercise as a physical one." _Yeah whatever just go kiss your pink haired boy toy. _Elaina's complaints had to be thrown to the wind though as her first shot all afternoon hit dead center.

"Yes, I did it!" She cried, jumping up and throwing her arms around the dark haired woman, "Astrid you're amazing!" She squealed, the woman blushed deeply from the praise.

"Yeah my girls pretty great," A familiar voice hooted, Elaina turned to look at him, then called.

"Makalov you're facing the wrong way!" The knight lurched and stumbled so he was facing them, frowning heavily.

"Now how'd I get upside down?" He grunted, looking around. Elaina frowned, Marcia was there in an instant, bearing down on her brother.

"Makalov, are you _drunk_ at training?" She shrieked at her brother.

"Oh come off it sis, just loosening up." He shrugged and blinked at her.

"What if this were a battle, you could be killed, ugh you're so immature and annoying and-"

"Lady Marcia," Astrid stepped forward, interrupting the young woman's fit of rage, "I do wish you might be kinder to your brother, Sir Makalov is a great man."

"Astrid how could any decent woman say that!" Then all three Knights were shouting at each other, and Elaina just stood, watching.

"I can't believe we're the Royal Knights, well-respected honorary leaders of the Crimean military, we can't even get along with one another for more than ten minutes." Elaina jumped and turned to see Kieran standing just behind her, watching their argument silently.

"Well…" The girl trailed off, "you're certainly more…impulsive than other military branches." As she spoke Marcia slapped her brother, not hard but enough to enrage all of them further.

"I wonder if we should get involved…" The ax paladin mused.

"So Geoffrey can come out here in fifteen minutes and find all of us about to kill each other? I don't want to be a part of that lecture." Elaina rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to be the one to explain why Makalov is out cold and Marcia and Astrid are wrestling on the ground and you just stood and watched?" He replied.

"Seems like it involves less Marcia wrath." She shrugged. Kieran chuckled quietly. _You've certainly mellowed sine your Path of Radiance days, maybe you're only loud in public now._

"Well, I don't see any reason not to join in." He declared, hefted an ax over his shoulder, and strode forward. All he had to do was put a hand on both Makalov and Marcia's shoulders to have the siblings scream,

"Shut up!" at him and then they were all fighting. _Or maybe he's the exact same guy he was._ Elaina considered as Kieran swept Marcia into his arms, and playfully started to walk away with her. The feisty Pegasus knight wrestled out of his grip, fell into Astrid knocking them all to the ground, and then they were all kicking up dirt and screaming swears as they fought.

"What in the name of Ashera is going on?" Elaina wasn't too surprised as Geoffrey walked up behind her, swearing softly, and just shook her head.

"I really wish I knew."

Geoffrey shifted his weight, and cleared his throat very softly. All four of the wrestling knights disentangled themselves from one another and scrambled to stand at attention in a manner of seconds, heads bowed, backs erect, Makalov was facing the wrong way.

Geoffrey opened his mouth to speak several times, but never could decide on the right words and would close it, reconsider, then start again. Finally, after a minute or so of this process, he only shook his head.

"Lucia left today. Presumably in the next few days she will bring word from Castle Felirae regarding Duke Ludveck's involvement in the rebellion. In the case of this we, as _Royal Knights_ will ride out to arrest him. So, I would ask that you focus less on fighting each other, and more on training to fight your enemies. All of you get back to work, I'm doubling your time today, Makalov get out of here until you're sober!" Elaina fought hard to hide the smile on her face as everyone resumed their training regimen and she raised her bow again. _He's right, there will be another fight any day now..so focus, breathe__…and shoot._

Hours passed, she improved painfully slowly, but she improved nonetheless.

**Authors Note: **_No worries, we'll get back to actual stuff next chapter I promise. I wanted to try a shot at writing in some humor, how did I do? I'm not used to it so it probably needs some work. _

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: **_This is so weird, since when do I update pretty much daily? 0_o Alright, this chapter format is a bit weird but if you can take an open mind to it you might like it, if you don't like it tell me I'll rewrite it. If you're okay with it, we can continue with our adventures! _

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!__  
_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 15**

"So, Begnion's not pissed off that you all ditched their ranks for Crimea?" Elaina murmured, looking at Makalov, Marcia, and Astrid across the bar.

"Not so much, they were more than happy to get rid of him." Marcia flicked her eyes in her brothers direction, "either way they've got any number of recruits who could have taken our place easily. Crimea is where we belong." The Pegasus knight explained.

"Sorry for the wait everyone, what can I get you?" Largo came over, Elaina tried to ignore the stub where his right arm should be, and instead focused on his brilliant smile.

"Get that idiot water," Marcia jerked her head at her brother. "The rest of us will have ale or mead, whatever you've got."

"But Marcia!" Makalov whined.

"General Geoffrey cut you off until the rebellion is over, what do you want us to do just sit back and watch as you break the rules?" She hissed flippantly. Elaina was still preoccupied by the fact they had ordered alcohol for her. She had never been into the party scene much at school, and had only drunk with friends a couple of times when she had felt somewhat pressured to. Her only qualm had been that it was illegal though, and if it wasn't here then she didn't have much of a problem with it. While the girls drank, Makalov stewed, and their conversation continued in a stilted fashion, Elaina wondered over Lucia.

It had been four days, Elaina had originally thought it should only take one or two, and now she was becoming anxious. No one else was, given that they didn't already have an idea of what would happen and thought it would take at least a week to find some proof. Elaina tried to relax with the same thoughts but couldn't quite make herself completely calm.

"There, now aren't you happy you're not drinking?" Marcia's voice pulled Elaina back to the present and she looked over to see Geoffrey and Kieran entering the inn together. The men spotted the other Knights, and moved quickly to join them.

"No." Makalov grumbled, pouting and making a face much like a child. Elaina sipped on the contents of her mug quietly, and looked up expectantly at their leader and deputy. Kieran pulled out a stool to sit beside Elaina, Geoffrey's face looked grave.

"Did something happen to Lucia?" Elaina dared to ask the question. The general frowned at her and asked,

"Lucia? No, we haven't heard back from her. Why?"

"Nothing," _Maybe he always looks like that. _

"Too bad," Kieran drawled, "I'd like to go kick Ludveck's ass right now. Maybe we can have you shoot him in the eye Elaina,"

"I'm not that good of a shot Kieran."

"Maybe not, but you're improving rapidly." Astrid smiled, "I'm quite impressed, I've never really seen something like it." The redhead frowned and looked at the cup in her hands, remembering the night she killed Jarod, and him mentioning her abnormal skills.

"I'm…going to go, see you tomorrow at training." She murmured, and placed the mug back on the counter, jumping down from her stool she started across the bar.

"Wh-what did I say?" Astrid gasped, and Elaina immediately felt a wave of regret. She did not want the raven haired woman to fret, but right now Elaina really needed to be alone. She wandered silently through the streets of the capital, not heading back to the palace, simply moving through Melior, breathing in clean, unpolluted air, and looking up at the endless stream of stars above her. Her feet carried her, past the city gates, and to the hills around Melior where she sat and gazed at the city below her silently. The castle twinkled in the center, majestic and beautiful, and the hum of life the city created swelled to a mixed, beautiful chatter.

Everything, glasses clinking, laughter, yawns, footsteps, things which would be ordinarily impossible to hear from here, all meshed together in an amazing symphony. This was something which would be unheard of back home, lost behind the roar of cars, radiators, and electricity.

She sprawled out across the cool grass and gazed upward at the stunning expanse of the sky above her. _It's beautiful here, _ she thought longingly, _but I still don't belong here. _She thought of what Marcia had said, 'Crimea is where we belong'. Was it possible that's why Elaina was here, because Tellius is where she really belonged?

She considered how quickly she learned skills, made friends, connected with people, how easy it was for her to live here. What if she was…somehow wired for this place? What if she transcended through worlds because the universe knew she was supposed to be here? If it wasn't something or someone that brought her here but simply fate or destiny? Her mind spun with the questions and she sighed heavily, wishing she could remember more from that morning at school, but mostly wishing she had a real friend here.

Yes, the Dawn Brigade and the Royal Knights had become her friends but all of her relationships with them had been somewhat the same, and so severely limited due to their differences with one another. She wanted someone who understood her, who knew her predicament, who she could talk to.

She knew who she wanted with her right now, she felt the tears burn against her eyes, and wondered if she might just stay there on the ground, or get up and leave right now. Why stick with the plot of this game? No one would miss her too much if she just left, they would all get on okay. She could set up somewhere and live the way the universe wanted her to. Alone, in Tellius, without any of these crazy video game characters to make friends with and dredge up wounded memories of home.

Her real home.

Earth.

Mom, dad, Ben, Clarissa, Andrea…

Chase.

* * *

"Come on," The boy hissed, fingers tapping away on the old style gamecube remote, he hated it when he was cornered like this- relying only on his critical hit chance. It made him feel like a weak player, a poor strategists. Nonetheless Kieran came through for him and Chase sighed, relieved as the archer fell, successfully protecting Marcia from open fire. It had been months since he played this game, but since Elaina's parents offered it to him not long after she disappeared he plugged it back in. Ben always referred to the two of them as Fire Emblem junkies, the couple had known practically everything about the characters and English games, Elaina even took Japanese for a couple years with a longing to play through some of the original ones.

Of course, she would never finish that education now.

Chase gritted his teeth and positioned Geoffrey to face their leader, a swordmaster who he defeated quickly enough with use of the brave lance.

The boy remembered longingly the evening Elaina suggested they put their heads together to beat this game on hard mode, and unlock every special character and bonus scene. The ensuing weeks had been hell, but he could still recall the excited smile on the girls face when they finally finished.

His knuckles where white with his grip on the controller, and he felt his eyes begin to water slightly. Ben, Andrea, and Clarissa didn't understand, they had gotten over it too quickly. Elaina disappeared 'stuff like that happens' and after grieving for a while they seemed to simply…move on. Summer ended, school started, Chase didn't go half the time, neither of his parents seemed too concerned given everything which had happened. He filled long hours playing video games, wishing someone where here who he could talk to.

Chase knew who that person was, someone who everyone else had decided was dead.

"Elaina," His voice broke painfully and the television screen blurred behind his tears, "please come back."

* * *

He was worlds away though, and there was no way Elaina could talk to him. She couldn't really talk to anyone right now. Elaina stared at the twinkling lights above her head, wondered where he was and what he was doing, and cried.

Miles away, in Felirae, Lucia cut down Maraj with a quick thrust into his heart. "Come on, we need to leave!" She called to her companions, and they disappeared, swallowed by darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: **_So, I've had a couple interesting reviews lately, they're from a guest so I've been unable to reply and address him/her and they SEEM(as in they could but might not be) to be from the same person, but I think I can address the issue here without being embarrassed for either of us._

_Stop telling me to play the game._

_I have played the game._

_A lot._

_I know Astrid is pretty helpful if you put in the effort to train her and she has a sad(ish) backstory, I know Makalov has the highest speed growth, and I know you can find out a lot about people through support conversations. All that I have done is write the characters as they appear to me, I'm not going to write a character as really badass if I use them a lot and obnoxious and stupid if I don't. I'm trying to follow their in-game actions and personalities and Elaina is responding to those actions and personalities, not to how worth it they are in the Tower of Guidance, her thoughts stray to game stats at certain points but she has never claimed anyone to be a bad character to use. I don't know if you're trying to help me, or are annoyingly reiterating stuff but please...understand that I know these things...thanks, and sorry if I'm misreading the intent of your reviews._

_In terms of reviews, I've had some concern over Elaina being a Mary Sue...maybe this chapter helps?_

_I'll shut up now.._

_Reviews are appreciated(still, despite my rant, tell me whatever the hell you want) and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 16**

"What do you mean you want me to stay here?" Elaina gasped, staring at Geoffrey incredulously. "You asked me to join the Royal Knights, we've been deployed by Queen Elincia, and you want me to stay here on guard duty on the off chance Ludveck isn't there?" She demanded. Mostly, she just didn't want to be present for the entire Endgame chapter. It had been brutal the first few times she played through it and was hard for her to get through without restarting at least once.

Except, there was no restarting here.

"Elaina do you not remember the reason I originally asked for your help?" _Oh yeah, death fodder for your family. _

"Yes, but General, Lucia is more than capable of-" _Wait, Lucia gets kidnapped. What if I can stop that? _Suddenly her mind was racing. She cut herself off and Geoffrey frowned at her. She shook her head and spoke quickly, "I'm sorry General, forgive me. I will stay here and defend the Queen and your sister with my life- I swear it." He nodded curtly to her.

"Very well, thank you very much Elaina."

"Of course General," She knew of course, that it was likely Lucia would survive the kidnapping no matter what, that they would all survive this war and the next. Yet, this was a chance to test something, how drastically could she maneuver the storyline, could she save Lucia and the queen so much anguish and fear? Without waiting for Geoffrey to speak again, Elaina spun around and sprinted away, seeking out Lucia desperately.

"Where is Lucia?" The redhead skidded to a stop and grabbed the elbow of a passing servant, who lurched and dropped his load of towels and clothes.

"A-Ah Lady Lucia?" he blushed and looked down as they both bent to pick up the fallen items. "N-no miss Elaina I will get these, L-Lady Lucia is…or she was…she held a conference with General Geoffrey and her majesty the Queen and…ah…" He stopped, looking extremely flustered, gulped nervously, and then finally collected himself. "Lady Lucia is arranging for the Queen to reach Fort Alpea with a division of soldiers. I believe she is in the meeting room, discussing with Queen Elincia." He sighed, bowing his head politely.

"Thank you," She beamed at him, then took off again down the hall, twisting and turning through the palace. Elaina more or less threw herself into the room, lurching forward and losing her balance as she fell.

Lucia, Elincia, Nealuchi, Haar, and Leanne all turned to her, looking somewhat stunned. "Lady Elaina!" Lucia gasped, stepping forward. "Should you not be with Geoffrey and the other Knights?"

"Your lord brother asked me to stay with you Lady Lucia. He ordered me to go with you to Alpea and watch over the queen and yourself,"

"Lady Elaina I cannot allow this. I would feel much better should you be with Geoff-"

"Lady Lucia with all due respect if I try to follow your orders and General Geoffrey's I will only be running myself in circles. I will fight for you and Queen Elincia as a personal choice to protect you, not following anyone's orders." Lucia frowned but finally nodded to her.

"Very well, come here Lady Elaina and we will decide our last preparations for the coming battle." Elaina nodded and stepped forward, bowing briefly to the Queen as they all gathered around the map Lucia spread out, discussing numbers and plans.

* * *

"Elaina, Lucia?" Elaina turned, pausing for a moment to look at Haar. Her fingers were sore from anxiously tearing and chewing her nails apart, "You may want to see this." The dracoknight continued, and both young women started for the window of the castle to look out. A bright crimson light flashed in the distance, the direction of Felirae.

"Is that the flare?" Elaina murmured.

"I only have one eye and I see it, so yes." Haar yawned widely.

"Then it was all a decoy." Lucia whispered.

"Saw this one coming?" Haar glanced at her.

"Not exactly, or we wouldn't have sent Geoffrey, however we had a fair suspicion. Alright, mobilize our troops to defend Alpea, Ludveck shouldn't know where we are…but just in case. Haar, I'd like you to go and defend the Queen" She started for the door of the chamber they stood in.

"Where are you going?" Elaina demanded.

"Out, I'll be back soon. Then we'll go to Alpea together if we must" The woman answered.

"I will go with you." The redhead grabbed her bow from a table nearby and slung it over her back.

"Elaina, this is rather priva-"

"You can't stop me Lucia, I'll watch your back, no questions asked. As is, its not safe for you to go out alone." Elaina argued vehemently. The two girls locked eyes, both blazing with their own passion and desire to keep everyone else safe.

"Ladies," Haar sighed, "no need to argue. Go together, just make sure you come back together, you don't want Elincia falling apart and me to be the only one here to comfort her."

"He's right," Elaina sighed, Lucia nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, but listen to everything I say Elaina."

"I promise," She smiled through the lie and eagerly followed Lucia from the palace.

She became considerably less excited as they began to walk for hours, deep into evening as the sun dipped behind rolling Crimean countryside. They passed any number of small villages as they wandered farther and farther from Melior. Night ensconced them as they came to another town, and Lucia approached a worn shack just on the outskirts of the settlement.

"Stay here." Lucia ordered curtly, "and stay focused."

Elaina nodded seriously, and pulled her bow, nocking it quickly as she gazed around, the door closed behind Lucia. The archer immediately started after her, easing the door open the slightest bit so she could just hear the events inside.

"News from the Queen?" The cerulean haired woman demanded, then gasped and swore as she saw the spy she spoke with was dead."You!" Her voice shrieked, the slightest hint of fear tainting her brave facade.

"Yes me," To describe Ludveck's voice Elaina would simply have said it was like oil, slick, greasy, and bitter.

"How did you…" Lucia trailed off, Elaina clutched her bow more tightly.

"Ah my lady, I am certain to know of any and all facts that concern your activities. My dear, lovely Lucia." The conversation paused for a long time now as the two warriors faced one another. "It was…quite some time ago that I was informed of this place and your network of shadowy assistants." Lucia did not move, did not speak. "I would like to know one other thing though, my lady; where is the Queen hiding from me?"

"You will never find that out." Lucia's voice was firm and strong.

"Really, its not a little place called Alpea?" He chuckled quietly at the stunned look on Lucia's face. "All that careful effort, wasted…I can see though that you still retain secrets, would it not be too much trouble to tell me them?"

"I have no more secrets Lord Ludveck."

"Please Lady Lucia, I am done with these games, tell me what I wish to know…" Elaina heard the heavy footfall as he stepped forward, imagined him towering over Lucia, eyes glittering threateningly, and sprang forward. She aimed and shot in the space of a second, and the arrow buried itself in Ludveck's shoulder. The man roared and stumbled backward, caught off guard as he turned to face Elaina, who pulled the dagger from her belt and faced him ready.

"Ah, all the more secrets to be told Lady Lucia," He mused, breaking the arrow from his shoulder with ease as he stepped toward Elaina. He wore light, studded armor, not in the general's garb he would don in the pending battles. Elaina darted forward, and stabbed blindly with her blade, Ludveck caught her wrist though and twisted it violently away, throwing the girl across the room.

"Elaina!" Lucia gasped, and drew her sword, diving toward Ludveck. The archer shook her head hurriedly to clear it, and vaguely picked out Ludveck disarming Lucia with his own lance which he fell back to retrieve at the edge of the house.

The girl struggled to her feet, wrapped her fingers around the hilt of her dagger, and ran forward again. Ludveck turned to face her, thrust his lance forward, and Elaina stumbled back, gasping. She felt the warm soak of blood through her shirt as she hit the wall and sunk to a sitting position. Her ribs ached where the spear violently tore into her body and she blinked, moaning softly.

"NO!" Lucia screamed. Elaina watched through blurry eyes as Ludveck stalked toward her.

"A…valiant effort I suppose. I don't need two hostages though, this death is on you Lady Lucia." Elaina watched with a frown of incoherency as he drew his spear back, and then plunged it forward again. Her eyes widened, she heard her own gasp of pain as her chest was torn open, and then she fell away into darkness. The last coherent thing which made sense was Lucia screaming,

"ELAINA!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: **___Can anyone tell I hate part 2 a little because I didn't include a single one of the actual chapters?__  
_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 17**

Elaina's mind drifted, she didn't feel any pain, just a somewhat numb sensation. Her thoughts were disconnected in the brief moments she was coherent. Darkness overwhelmed the girl, and when she was awake she saw nothing save the worn, molded insides of the shack. She was alone, no one knew where she was, Lucia had been kidnapped, all of these were things which did not make their way into her mind, but which existed nonetheless.

Then, finally, she woke, and realized she could not move. Everything looked to be far away and covered in shadows. She did not feel her body, she was not a part of herself, and could not bring herself to even twitch her fingers. _Am I__….dying? _She wondered, and her eyes fluttered vaguely. _I__…I can't die…I have…too much….Geoffrey…Lucia…Elincia…_She felt herself slump heavily against the wall. _I'm sorry__…I only wanted to…stop this from…_

"Hey!" The voice was loud, obnoxiously loud. _Go away__…I just want to…sleep now. _ "Hey you're not dying, you're not dying okay, look at me! Look at me, stay alive!" A face fell uneasily into view.

"Who…" The word didn't make it past her lips, the sound barely reached her throat.

"Just hold on a little longer!"

"We need a healer!"

"Someone help me move her!"

"Her skin is like ice, dammit, stay with us!"

"Commander, this dagger and her armor…its the Crimean army insignia."

"I know, don't move her now its too dangerous" This voice was distinct, low, authoritative.

"Where is she?"

"Right here, will she be alright?"

"Just relax, go out with the others I'll come get you if you need help. Commander, wait with them as well."

"How long will this take?"

"If you don't let me work with her, then a few minutes."

"Fine," The man growled, and then was gone. Elaina stared into soft sunset orange eyes as someone bent in front of her. He reached out a hand, to touch her face she thought, but if he did she was still too numb to feel it.

"Okay, just relax. You'll be alright." He assured her, anc she saw the compassion and gentleness in his eyes, and nodded heavily, longing to believe him even as she sunk back into darkness.

* * *

When she came to again, Elaina could feel everything around her, and she was acutely aware of the overwhelming pain roaring through her body. She was moving, the sky above her bumped and jostled with each step they took, and the girl groaned as she blinked against harsh sunlight. "Commander!" A male voice called, "She's awake!"

"Everyone stop!" That voice, the one which had been so sure and in charge before. Elaina sighed as she came to grips with where she was and what was happening. She felt herself being lowered to the ground, and sat up with a groggy expression to look around.

The man who strode toward her was tall, his muscles firm and taut, face serious as cobalt blue eyes burned into her. He knelt down slowly, so they were on the same eye level.

"How are you feeling?" His tone softened as he addressed Elaina and she took a deep breath before answering.

"I'll be alright," Her voice shook as she gazed up at him. "You're Commander Ike." Was all the girl could muster as her mind slowly came back into focus.

"Yes," He nodded, accustomed to being recognized across Crimea. "Were you with General Geoffrey- accompanied by the Royal Knights?"

"I- I was..." She trailed off, "I was with Lady Lucia, the Queen is at Fort Alpea-even now Duke Ludveck marches on her to dethrone her."

"Elincia will be fine." Ike interrupted her. "You said you _were_ with Lucia? Why did she leave you dying in a hovel?"

"She was kidnapped" Elaina became steadily more sure of her voice, and she briefly sketched out the events of the past few weeks, finishing with her brief battle with Ludveck. By now the rest of the Greil Mercenaries were around her, and Elaina had to stop from absolutely freaking out about it. She became aware of a dark pain in her chest and side, and looked down to find herself naked from the waist up but wrapped very tightly in thick rolls of bandages and gauze. Ike sat back on the balls of his feet, lost in thought, and everyone around him watched expectantly.

"We might prepare an ambush," Soren spoke finally, voice quiet and soft, "in case anything goes wrong. Be prepared at Alpea, or to save Lucia, as a sort of unknown backup force."

Elaina turned as Rhys came toward her, speaking in soft tones as he checked her bandages and wounds. Ike straightened up and called everyone for a break as he moved off with Soren and Titania.

"You know, you're lucky Boyd was hungry." Rhys mused, smiling a little. "He was complaining, so Rolf told him to just 'go into a house and nab some food' that's when he found you, passed out in a pool of blood, and called the rest of us. A few minutes more and I would have been too late."

"Then how long have I been asleep?"

"Four hours?" He assumed. Elaina frowned, she knew magic healing was generally more effective than what they did on Earth, but that seemed a short amount of time for her to be awake and moving when she had been minutes from death. Now that she had the opportunity to think about it though, Elaina became painfully aware of her exhaustion, the soreness in her body. She remembered through fogged thoughts the concept of an adrenaline rush, and Rhys barely had time to lurch forward and catch her as she fell back into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 3 Intersecting Vows**

**Chapter 18**

Five days after the Greil Mercenaries found her, Rhys deemed Elaina able to move and complete light exercises without straining herself too much. In all that time, very little had happened. She learned that Ludveck fell at Alpea, and Lady Lucia's captivity had become public, but her execution had yet to be announced or scheduled as messengers hurried from the palace to the rebel camp. It seemed that all of these political discussions took more time than Elaina assumed, she was happy for the delay though, it gave her more time to recover from the whole minutes-from-death thing Rhys had been so worked up about.

She couldn't move far or for very long, but the girl took every opportunity Rhys allowed to wander and slowly regain her strength. Ike forbade her from contacting Geoffrey, Elincia, or any of the Royal Knights as the Greil Mercenaries were supposed to remain hidden. Soren, Titania, and himself stayed in the command tent- they set up a hidden camp deep in the woods- for hours each day planning possible interceptions of messengers or attacks on the rebel camp. The issue which always came up was: what about Lucia? They couldn't simply rush in and assume she wouldn't be silenced the instant the rebels realized they were under attack.

Elaina made sure to stay away from the strategies and politics, much like she had when fighting with the Daein Emancipation Army, but focused on the mercenaries themselves. Most of them seemed generally open and welcoming to her, except for Shinon, but he wasn't really kind to anyone.

On the first day she was allowed to walk around, she had gone straight to Boyd. "Thank you very much," She smiled at the warrior. He blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey, its no big thing." He shrugged. _Yeah, not as if you saved my life or anything. _

"Yeah, no big thing, he needs to stop marching for food about ten times a day!" Rolf quipped from beside his brother.

"H-Hey shut up you little twerp!" he snapped, "you don't know nothing!"

"I'm the one that told you to go into that house." The sniper argued.

"So what, Elaina can't say thank you to me?"

"I'm just saying its nothing special, you're hungry ALL THE TIME." Seconds later they were both wrestling on the ground, and while Boyd was considerably bigger, Rolf was significantly faster and within minutes had squirmed away from the bigger man and fled across camp, Boyd chasing after him. Elaina watched, a small smile on her face, trying to ignore the sweat which now gleamed on her brow simply because she spent too long standing.

Rhys forbade her from shooting or practicing with her dagger so she occupied herself doing very specific stretches he designated for her. It didn't take long for her to break his rules though, and her rashness certainly messed with the recovery plan. She was watching the mercenaries train, particularly Shinon and Rolf as they shot arrow after arrow at impossible speeds and stunning accuracy.

Shinon signaled for them to stop and Rolf fought hard to hide the relief on his face, lowering his bow and wiping his brow quickly. Elaina hadn't been planning on speaking up, but as Rolf lurched from the training ground on unsteady feet she couldn't stop herself. "I think you're working him too hard Shinon." The burgundy haired sniper paused in the work of putting his bow away, and hissed.

"Really? What gives you the right to decide that?" She sensed the danger, understood the threat and deep waters she moved through. She should have simply apologized and hurried away, instead she spoke.

"He's too exhausted, by the times a real battles comes he'll be too burned out to be any use."

"Rolf never had trouble getting on before, so don't tell me how to do my job!" The man grunted, standing up quickly and turning away. Elaina considered going in the other direction, leaving the argument open and unresolved, and protecting herself.

She decided against logic, "I'm not telling you how to do your job, but Rolf is too tired, he's going too hard!" She insisted.

"You don't get to have a say in this until you're working half as hard as we are!" Shinon snapped, turning around. "What do you do? Stand off to the side and bend down to touch your toes? Oh no, you can't even do that yet. You're weak and pathetic, a real warrior would be out there on the battlefield by this point!" That wasn't true, they both knew it. A smart fighter would be resting and exercising, just as she was, but Shinon was only looking to provoke the girl.

"Fine, you want me to train?" She spat, and stepped forward so they were face to face, "I will!" With a huff of anger she snatched the bow from his grip. He smirked, glad to have an excuse to watch the girl embarrass herself, and slung his quiver off his back.

"Fine, we'll start off easy sweetheart. Twenty arrows!" He jerked his head toward the targets they set up in this training clearing and she nodded.

"Fine!"

"Sure you're not too banged up?" He hissed, touching her chest threateningly, digging his fingernails into the bandages there. She stopped herself from wincing and crying out, and instead stepped away from him fluidly.

"No, I'm fine!" She positioned herself bravely in front of the target, and by now several other mercenaries had noticed what was going on.

"Shinon, what is she doing?" Gatrie called, coming to join them. Mia, and Boyd came after him, all watching with interest.

"Elaina's just showing me some shooting techniques," He sneered. The girl in front of the target took a deep breath, and then eased the arrow over her shoulder. Pain lanced through her body, but she gritted her teeth and spaced out her feet. She did not relish the thought of reaching back and pulling an arrow from the quiver, imagining the strain and agony it would send through her. Finally, the girls hand moved back, easing upward her fingers grasped the feathered end of an arrow and pulled it onto the bow, nocking it slowly. Her chest burned with the exertion, and her arms began to shake even as she lifted the bow and pulled back on the string.

The bow was heavier than what she usually fought with, as Shinon was male and considerably more skilled. This only made the pain worse for Elaina as it throbbed through her body. She felt a cold sweat break across her back, and for an instant her vision shook, she stretched beyond what she thought her limit might be as her fingers touched her cheek, and let the arrow fly.

It thudded obediently into the target, just on the outer ring, but all things considered she was proud of herself.

"That's one!" Shinon called, she could imagine the contemptuous sneer on his face. "19 more, don't worry about the pain, people get wounded on a battlefield you'll have to work through it in a real fight!"

"Shinon," Mia's voice was very quiet as Elaina painfully drew and nocked another arrow. "I don't know if-"

"Shut up Mia!"

_Thud._ Elaina's second arrow landed deep in the target, halfway to the center ring.

"Tired already?" Shinon called, "Too bad, because in a battle you'd be dead if you took this long for two arrows!"

"What is going on?" Oscar's voice called, then he took in the scene, "what is she doing with a bow?"

_Thud. _Every part of her body screamed at her to stop.

"Elaina stop!" Titatnia's voice reached her vaguely, a cold, demanding order.

_Thud._ Her heart pounded loudly in her head, and she took long deep breaths of air, ignoring how she felt the wound in her chest tear open every time she reached her arm back.

"Come on, can't you even get to five!" Shinon called, "I told you- you're weak and pathetic! You've probably never killed anyone, so don't tell me how to do my job!"

_You've probably never killed anyone._ That wasn't true, she had killed someone.

Elaina felt her mind sink away, lost in pain and memories as she relived those moments in the prison with Jarod. The fear which consumed her, how desperately she had reached for that dagger, how he taunted her to kill him.

"Come on bitch, get to five!" Shinon's shout jolted her back to the present. Yet in that space of confusion it wasn't the sniper's voice she heard but the general's.

"STOP!" The scream ripped from her throat and she spun, aiming at the source of her tormentor's voice blindly.

"Shit!" Then she was herself again, and she watched Shinon duck desperately, flattening himself to the ground just before the arrow lodged in his throat. She also realized everyone was watching her. Ike and Soren looked stunned, Rhys was pale with alarm, and Shinon had leaped to his feet and was running toward her. "What the hell was that?" He roared, "why the hell are you trying to kill me? I'll show you a fight!" He was on top of her in an instant, and Elaina was winded as she fell onto her back, body consumed by pain, an everyone was shouting as Shinon swore and screamed threats at her.

Finally Boyd pulled the sniper away, and Elaina was able to only curl into a ball and sob and shake. Because some of the threats Shinon spat- ones he would never follow through on but had shouted in his blind anger- made her think of Jarod, and fear, and blood. Her body hurt and Shinon's fury induced threats rang in her ears so she could only cry.

Rhys took her, and his staff healed her reopened wounds. Sleep healed her reopened memories.

**Authors Note:**_We have officially started part 3 (even though in terms of the game part 2 hasn't ended yet it ends while Elaina is recuperating- I am not kidding we are skipping basically all of part 2) So the beginning of part 3 means we get into relationships and love and secrets and drama and big gory violent battles and capture and torture and two different story lines as the RD storyline hits a climax and Elaina's whole reason for being here hits a climax and its SO exciting, I'm looking forward to you guys reading it with me. Also, that was a terrible run on sentence._

_Much like half the sentences in this book._

_Also, I have two idea for parts 3 and 4. Those two ideas come down to, are any of you willing to submit an OC either from Earth or Tellius? If you are, I can make up a template for you and see if I can incorporate any characters which will further effect the plot and ending of the book. So, I'll leave that open and depending on the feedback I get will post a template and more on that when I upload the next chapter._

_So, in a nutshell:_

_1. My grammars poor._

_2. If you want to make an OC, PM me or Review and I'll post a template and more information next chapter._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading! (Seriously thanks I'm glad you put up with me writing faster than you can read and my extremely long AN's, and my weird plot ideas and formatting stuff and me not editing very closely before I publish)_

_-__SB3_


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: **_I got no feedback on my OC offer- though I didn't really expect to- so I'll just continue with my story. _

_Also, there is a TON of speculation for character ages out there so I just gave everyone what I thought will fit my story best. I'm sorry if you disagree...I guess?_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 19**

Two and a half weeks passed, and then Rhys deemed Elaina mostly healed. Within that time the Greil Mercenaries freed Lucia and finally quelled the uprising in Crimea, and had been moved to Melior and set up in the palace.

Elaina endured tearful reunions with the Royal Knights and Lucia herself as she explained her story over and over again, and then was whisked off for rest by Rhy and Mist. She healed slowly, and they monitored her more carefully after her conflict with Shinon. Eventually Rhys, seeing how restless the girl had become, allowed her to work through more complicated stretches, and even let her shoot.

"One arrow," he ordered briskly, "that's it Elaina." She obeyed, but it was hard despite the pain not to feather the entire target.

So, while she recovered she spent more time in the library, poring over ancient tomes and texts, making absolutely no progress in her search. Elincia ended up with her, asking questions about why she chose to fight with them, thanking her for insisting on traveling with Lucia, how shocked she was Elaina risked her life for this country she was a foreigner to.

"I fought in the right your majesty," She murmured, "not for gold, glory, or loyalty. I fought only because it was right."

"You are different than others, your heart is different." The queen whispered, awed.

"I am not half as good as you your majesty." She excused herself. Even now Elaina thought of Elincia's insistence on sparing as many lives as possible no matter the cost.

"No, Lady Elaina. You are twice as good. Your heart is pure gold, there is so much strength and compassion and love there..." Elincia trailed off thoughtfully.

"Your majesty, I grew up in a world less harsh than this place, where there was more comfort and less pain- at least less direct pain." She considered news stories about third world countries and natural disasters and pain and suffering. There was probably just as much pain on Earth as in Tellius, but it had been less applicable to her, always feeling far away. Now she was face to face with war and death and agony, and could only muster a sense of sorrow toward it all.

"What nation are you from then, Lady Elaina?" She knew what Elincia was thinking. That she was from some noble family in Begnion, but she smiled slightly.

"You would not believe me your majesty." She murmured. "Mine is an…astounding story."

"Lady Elaina, no one knew I existed until three years ago. I promise, I will believe you." Elaina considered the secrets that both she and the Queen held, the difficulty they faced integrating into the society of Tellius, and finally she spoke. She confessed how she lost her memory as to how she came to Tellius, but she had somehow been transported from another world. One where _everything_ was different, technology had reached greater heights, and magic did not exist. She spoke about her friends, and parents, and Chase, and how she had been told she could never go home. Elaina mentioned laguz scenting her difference, and as such she had made a point to avoid Lethe, Mordecai, Leanne, and Nealuchi in their visit here. She did not cry this time, because Elaina was quite sick of crying and moping and feeling sorry for herself, now she was committed and determined.

"You simply…woke up here?" Elincia murmured, somewhat distracted.

"Yes…some three or four months ago." Elaina nodded, not mentioning Daein or her role in the Emancipation, the ludicrous nickname she held for a short time. _Gold Haired Witch, thank god that's over with._ A long pause rested in their conversation. "I do not ask you believe me your majesty, but thank you for listening." The redhead added.

"I do believe you Lady Elaina, as I promised I would." Elaina nodded curtly, and pulled another book from a nearby shelf. "…you are searching for a way home then. That is why you came to Melior, to the library." The queen murmured. Elaina shrugged.

"I think I do it more to cope and find something to do at this point, if I could get home it would involve great lengths of magic that I don't possess, now I think I'm just curious as to whether its possible." Geoffrey came for Elincia then, and before going Elincia nodded solemnly to Elaina,

"Good luck Lady Elaina, I hope to speak with you again soon." She watched the Queen go, and then called.

"Elincia!" The woman remained unfazed by Elaina's informal shout as she turned around. Geoffrey glanced back as well, looking severe and curious as ever. "Perhaps this is given, but Elincia, if you would refrain from sharing what I have told you today?"

The Queen smiled, a thin sympathetic expression, "of course Lady Elaina, you have my word." Then they were gone, and Elaina was left alone in the library, surrounded by books, her distracted mind swirling with thoughts.

Barely twenty minutes passed before she returned reluctantly to her room, and found Mist and Mia both there. Mist was making the bed, Mia was sprawled across a small couch, sword dropped carelessly on a little coffee table, chattering mindlessly. "HI ELAINA!" The swordmaster shouted upon seeing her and the archer nearly had a heart attack just upon entering the room.

"Hi Mia," She sighed, trying to wrestle her heart back into its regular function. The girl immediately began to speak a mile a minute three times louder than she needed to.

"When did Rhys say you'll be better? I heard you can use a sword do you want to spar with me? Mist says you've recovered really well, why do you spend so much time in the library, aren't books boring? Where are you from? Who taught you to shoot?"

"Mia!" Mist interjected quickly and the adolescent paused in her questioning, glancing at the girl curiously.

"What?"

"Don't ask so many questions at once, _no one _will be able to answer you."

"Ah…" Elaina trailed off, trying to gather her answers in her mind. "Rhys said I can train a little starting next week, I would not like to spar with you as I haven't used my sword in months. I spend so much time in the library because its all I can do right now. I was taught to shoot by an archer in Daein."

"You skipped a question!" Mia shouted indignantly. _Can you really blame me? _"Where are you from?"

"Oh…" Elaina trailed off, wondering how to answer. "I don't remember very well Mia, I have partial amnesia up until about 4 months ago," She recalled now the story she had used on the Dawn Brigade in Daein and decided to stick with it.

"Oh," Mia seemed to mellow a little. Then she perked up again, "how old are you?"

"I'm 16." She answered, frowning thoughtfully. _Has my birthday passed yet? _She wondered, but after a brief time trying to calculate gave up on the endeavor. "What about you two?"

"16," Mist nodded, placing a tall glass of water beside the bed, and beckoning Elaina over to check her wounds and bandages.

"17, it sucks being young." Mia drawled,

"Hey, Ike's only 20, Boyd's 21" Mist argued, "and Rolf is still 16."

"You started fighting too young," Elaina murmured, considering Mist and Rolf would have started fighting when they were 12-13. Mist glanced at her, then whispered.

"Not when your friends and family are risking their lives every day for you." That was a fair point, and she considered the information in silence as she sat heavily beside Mia.

"Mia, why are you in my room anyway?" She huffed, and the swordmaster frowned, as if she had forgotten.

"Um…Mist?"

"You're hiding from Ike because he's angry at you for tackling him and challenging him to a duel in front of a bunch of aristocrats." The girl explained patiently, rolling her eyes.

"You should have gotten it on video," Elaina laughed. They both looked at her, thoroughly perplexed.

"On what?" Mia frowned.

"Oh..um…nothing. I just wish I had seen it," She brushed off the question, realizing what she had told them. "Did he say yes?"

"No!" Mia groaned, "he just reprimanded me like some stuffed up noble then ordered me back to my quarters."

"These are _my_ quarters," She interjected.

"I didn't say I listened to him." Mia drawled, and all three girls started laughing while Elaina redressed after Mist's brief checkup. "Actually, Mist, when are we headed home?" Mia wondered now.

"Ike said in a few days. He wants…" She trailed off and glanced at Elaina. "He wondered if you might have someplace to go and if you desired to come travel with us."

"Oh,"

"Your archery is quite impressive considering how short of a time you've been learning, and Shinon said he can help you sharpen up. He'll never admit it but I heard him complaining to Gatrie that you had an impeccable stance and instincts."

"He was _complaining_ that I'm good?" Elaina giggled.

"Well," Mist frowned deeply, trying to come up with an excuse, finally settling with: "it's Shinon."

"Yeah, you should come!" Mia shot up abruptly from her lazy position on the couch, "then I can train you with a sword and I'll have someone to spar with!"

"Oh have mercy," Elaina laughed, "training with Mia days after recovering from a lethal battle." All three girls fell again into laughter, and for the first time since coming to Tellius Elaina was able to confidently claim she had friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Soren stood in the doorway with a sour expression on his face. Elaina peeked up at him from over the spine of her book and asked, after several minutes of silence. "Do you need something?"

"Ike wants to see you." The sage's voice was clipped and curt.

"Oh, great!" She beamed and scrambled off of the bed, hurrying to follow him as he whisked out of the room. She broke into a jog to keep up with the severe boy, and strolled beside him quietly. "So, how are you?" She asked after the crippling silence had gone on for far too long in her opinion.

"Don't talk to me." He ordered, and increased his gait so he strode just in front of the girl. Elaina frowned, and fought the urge to spit out every spoiler and secret she knew about the boy just in order to elicit a reaction from him. _Wonderful, another sunny disposition like Shinon._ She considered bitterly, moving her legs quickly to keep up with him. Elaina had always been short, barely touching 5 feet, and now felt hopelessly inadequate next to Soren. Even Tormod had been taller than her, _ugh stupid petite body. _She recalled how often she had a mental breakdown in middle school because of it, the evenings spent sobbing with her mom about pointless things. Elaina's mind began to wander, traveling a world away to her parents and siblings.

Soren cleared his throat when they reached the room Ike had been set up in, and nodded sharply toward the door. Elaina stepped forward and knocked briefly, Soren immediately started down the hall again. _What could you possibly have to do that's so important? _She wondered, rolling her eyes, imagining the sage sitting in his room creating tiny flashes of light and giggling to himself.

"Come in!" Ike called softly, and she twisted the door open, all thoughts of Soren leaving her mind as she shut the door behind her. Ike glanced over at her from his standing perch in the middle of the room, and waved her to a chair in the corner of the room. She sat quickly, and he resumed the pacing she assumed she interrupted. "How are you feeling?" he inquired softly.

"A lot better, I think Rhys is still convinced I'm dying." She smiled.

"He's a little….paranoid." Ike admitted, nodding quietly. Then he eased himself into the seat next to her, a plush silk chair. Elaina fingered the material thoughtfully, and tried to look anywhere but at his face. "Geoffrey told me you're not…_exactly_ a Royal Knight." The commander started.

"Yeah well…" She shrugged, "aside from the whole never being knighted thing…" A smile touched his lips.

"Lucia also said that you've made most of your decisions here independently, in terms of joining Elincia's side and fighting with them."

"Yes," She nodded, wondering where this was headed. Mist had mentioned Ike was looking to recruit her, but she couldn't imagine why he was asking these things.

"Do you have any ties to Melior or to Crimea, why did you fight with them?"

"Oh…" She trailed off, and finally answered honestly, "their causes were right Commander. That's why." He stared vacantly past her, seemingly at the wall.

"Then I'd like to offer you a place in the Greil Mercenaries Elaina" His eyes refocused. _At least he doesn't waste words. _She bit her lip and looked at her hands, where her fingers were resuming a bad habit and tearing at her fingernails. "I will never force you to do anything, if you are concerned with losing your independence. Everyone in my company fights because they want to, and if there's something they don't agree with they take it up with me or walk out. I'm offering the same free will to you, Elaina. I believe you could be an asset on the battlefield." _Daein Emancipation Army, Crimean Royal Knights, Greil Mercenaries__…_ Finally she nodded, something she knew would happen as soon as he asked her.

"Of course Ike, I would be honored to join the Greil Mercenaries." He nodded to her.

"Good. We'll be heading home in three days, say your goodbyes by then."

Those three days passed swiftly, and the four day march back to the base was a long one. Despite feeling better Elaina's body wasn't ready for the physical abuse and exertion as she struggled to get up each morning through a sore chest and aching legs. The mercenary base was a welcome sight for everyone, and many seemed content to be home.

It was an accurate representation from the game, with a wide. open courtyard, stables and horse grazing fenced to the east. A large, well equipped training yard was present as well. Inside, the building opened into a spacious mess hall with a buffet style serving line. There were two hallways branching off of each end of the common room, and Mist led Elaina to the right, "Ike's room is over there," She nodded toward the smaller, private quarters. "So is his office, but I think Soren uses it more than anyone else."

The other hall was arranged like a dorm with doors on either side of the hall, and mercenaries immediately began jostling and pushing back to their rooms. Gatrie and Shinon took the room at the end of the hall on the right, with the most privacy. Rolf, Boyd, and Oscar all bunked together- which, Mist informed her, often ended in late nights with them yelling at each other. "Or, Boyd yelling, Rolf taunting him, and Oscar trying to quiet them before Shinon storms down the hall and threatens to kill them if they don't shut up." She added, and Elaina smiled, able to picture the scenario perfectly. Rhys and Soren shared the other room on the end of the hall, _as good a roommate as Soren will probably ever find,_ Elaina decided. Titania took her own room, some privilege as an older woman and deputy commander, which left Elaina, Mia, and Mist to share a room in the middle of the hall.

It was a moderately sized room, with a single bed, one bunk bed, and two dressers. Elaina was informed there was a washroom on either end of the hall. "If you're used to privacy you need to get over it." Mia sighed, slumping into the bottom of the bunk. "I've seen _way too much_ of _everyone_ here over the past three years." Mist looked at Elaina with a worried expression, so to make the bed decision easier Elaina threw her few belongings onto the top bunk. Mist looked visibly relieved as she claimed the single, then hurried out to start dinner with Oscar. "It's _so_ nice to be home!" Mia sighed, stretching out across her bed.

Elaina clambered onto the top bunk and began to unpack her things, several extra clothes, light leather armor, weapons, and the ripped jeans and green shirt she owned from Earth. At this point those articles truly were no more than dead weight, but she held on to them, they were the only things which reminded of where she came from and who she was. Because everything about her was different now.

"Mia what are you doing?" She sighed, carrying her last load of clothes over to the dresser. The swordmaster glanced over, having been occupied staring at the reflection her sword made off of the fading sunlight filtering in through the window.

"Wait look at this, its really cool." She murmured, and proceeded to show off the light trick on the ceiling. Elaina was willing to bet this was the hundredth time she had discovered it.

"Mia why don't you unpack or…" Elaina trailed off as a shadow stepped into their doorway. He glared at her, hair tied back in a long leather band, eyes glittering as they faced off with one another. Elaina tightened her hands into fists and gazed back at him, refusing to break eye contact. The world barely dared to breathe, and the tension between the two was tangible. Mia glanced back and forth between them, the moment ruined when she shouted.

"Relationships are ruined by a lack of communication- someone fucking say something!" Elaina might have laughed if it weren't Shinon who stared at her.

"We're starting training tomorrow, at dawn." He hissed, voice low and even.

"Fine, I'll be there." She kept herself steady, her gaze locked on his.

"Good," He turned and swept out of the room. Elaina stood, realizing abruptly she was tensed up, just as Mist called down the hall.

"DINNER!"

The mercenaries ate eagerly, Elaina sat with Mia, Boyd, Rolf, and Mist. They talked about past battles, Boyd boasted of his exploits during the Mad King's War, Rolf discussed Shinon's archery techniques with Elaina. Halfway through the meal Soren hurried in, and approached Ike who was talking to Titania and Oscar. "There's a visitor here to see you." The sage murmured. Ike frowned, and looked to the doorway.

Everyone followed the commanders gaze, and focused on the man who leaned in the door frame, a wry smile on his face. A smock of sky blue hair stuck up past the orange band tied around his forehead, growing out a little down his neck. Small, indistinct azure stripes marked his cheeks, and the slightest hint of fangs teased in his smile as his tail wrapped around his ankles, lashing impatiently. Taught, lean muscles caressed the mans arms and legs, he smiled at Ike.

His voice was low, and teasing, when he spoke, the words directed at their commander. "Sorry to drop in…unannounced." Ranulf smirked.

**Authors Note: **_I'm sorry, I had to do it...I just had to. Chances are Elaina won't be with Ranulf for that battle and I just needed to include the line, I give you permission to yell at me._

_In terms of reviews though, if any of you ever really want something to happen or want to see how Elaina will respond in a certain chapter to something drop a line and tell me and I'll try to include it because as you've seen she diverts from the plot frequently and I skip a lot of traditional game battles. So, if you want her around for something I can't make any promises but I'm always open to suggestions and stuff like that._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Ike insisted that Ranulf eat with them and stay the night before sharing whatever was so urgent. Elaina thought she knew why, it was something grave which made Ranulf run himself ragged to meet them. Something which required the mercenaries efforts terribly, and Ike wanted his men to have at least one night of peace and rest at home before marching out again. This also meant Ranulf slept like a bear, working himself tirelessly to reach the mercenaries wore him out, and as such his body made up for the exertion with sleep.

Elaina woke early though, pre-dawn light filtering in through the window. Mia snored the slightest bit, Mist heaved deep breaths in her sleep. Elaina dressed and armed herself quietly, slipping out to the training yard eager to begin her training, even if it was with Shinon.

He was waiting for her when she arrived, paced out 40 yards, warming up shooting arrows in quick succession. Dressed in light armor, hair tied back in a leather band, eyes focused and stance professional, he looked every bit the archer he was. The man paused to face her when she arrived. "Ready?" he demanded gruffly.

"No, I thought I'd stand here and watch for another half hour," She snipped. Shinon's eyes narrowed, and he glared at her.

"I take it this means you won't be falling apart and crying on me again?" His voice was cold, hostile.

"I'm done crying, and done healing." She told him, "now teach me to shoot." He shook his head slowly.

"Before you're ready to shoot, you need to train your body. So run."

"What?"

"Around the yard, I'll tell you when to stop, now run." Elaina rolled her eyes but obediently dropped her bow and quiver to the ground, and started laps. _It's like 9th grade PE all over again,_ she thought, but after some ten minutes she didn't have the energy to complain while gasping for air. Elaina had never been overweight or unhealthy, but she also hadn't been athletic, and gaining muscle on her arms in the past 4 months didn't amount to much in stamina. Evenually, she had to slow and paused, glaring over at Shinon while she bent over her knees and took in ragged breaths. He waited for her to recover, slightly, and then ordered. "Pushups, start with ten." Her argument died on her lips as she dropped, reminding herself how much harder her battles would be, and this training was her best bet to stay alive.

Shinon worked the girl tirelessly and recklessly, until her ribs and chest ached with each breath, and her arms and legs felt like lead. He wasn't condescending or rude, he just gave blunt instructions and then watched her with an angry expression It was mid morning, just when other mercenaries were beginning to trickle out, that Shinon finally gave up on Elaina being able to complete a pull up. "Lets start shooting. 30 yards." He ordered, immediately launching into their next task, Elaina dropped and tumbled forward, nearly falling into him. The sniper side stepped fluidly and she fell straight down, into the dirt. The redhead recovered herself quickly and scrambled to her feet, glaring at him furiously.

"You're an ass!" She spit.

"At least I'm not a weak, whiny bitch!"

"Because being a superior, pompous douchebag is better!"

"Line up and shoot!"

"You have been working me non stop since 5:30 in the morning, give me ten minutes to get some water and rest!" Boyd, Oscar, and Titania all stared at them across the yard as Elaina and Shinon faced off.

"Elaina, Shinon!" Titania strode toward them, "both of you stand down!" Elaina knew what the woman was thinking of, she was imagining Elaina and Shinon's last conflict, and how it ended.

"No, its fine. I'll shoot." Elaina excused herself, and stepped back upon realizing that she and her trainer were face to face, inches away from clashing again.

"Make sure you aim at the right target!" Shinon snarled, the memory of her almost killing him only too fresh in his mind.

"Shinon," Titania mediated, voice serious and low. "Leave her alone, Elaina don't argue with him. Make sure you both take a break in half an hour." Their deputy ordered briskly, then turned and marched away, back toward where she had been sparring with Oscar. It felt good for Elaina to fit the bow into her hand, to set up in a trained, practice stance, and just shoot. She knew her speed was nothing to boast of, but the girl thought she more than compensated with her accuracy, especially considering she had been learning for only four months.

For the first time that day Shinon gave her a compliment, sort of. "Your stance is almost right. Who taught you?" She bit her lip and smiled to think of the what the mans reaction might be if she told him she was taught by a half decent 17 year old archer from the streets of Nevassa.

"I was taught the basics in Daein, and Lady Astrid helped me sharpen up in Crimea."

"Well," he sneered, moving her arm and legs slightly to accommodate her mistakes, "aren't you just a world traveler?" he stepped back, eyes traveling slowly to double check. "Try shooting now." Obediently she released the arrow, and watched it mark a bullseye.

"Elaina you did it!" Another voice shouted and she turned to see Rolf jogging toward them. "Isn't she great Shinon?" He gasped, eyes shining. "You two are so awesome!"

"Rolf just line up and shoot." Shinon grumbled, glaring at his pupil.

"Wait- why doesn't he have to do three hours of conditioning?" Elaina gasped. Shinon glared at her, though that seemed now to be his regular everyday expression.

"He knows to do it on his own. Now keep shooting while I set him up, I'll tell you when to stop." Elaina was pretty sure she knew what that meant as the two snipers wandered away, that she would be performing this shooting drill for hours. She sighed as she resigned herself to the repetitive, wearisome task, and tried to focus on every shot. Her eyes and mind were easily distracted by the sounds of her fellow mercenaries sparring though. Especially when Mia appeared, shouting, leaping, and spinning through the training yard in a wild manner.

It was nearly noon when Ike appeared from the fort, and called, his voice carrying easily to everyone. "Stop training, clean up,pack, and meet in the mess hall in forty five minutes for lunch and a meeting! We're marching to Begnion this afternoon!" He ordered sharply. Elaina watched him as he turned around, back toward the fort where Soren and Ranulf both waited. Ike's eyes flickered uncertainly with confusion and concern, filled with anxiety. The mercenaries shuffled and stared in confusion, looking bewildered as to exactly what to do.

Titania took charge, "you heard him. Everyone clean up and go inside!" She shouted, and the men and women around the training yard eased to life. Elaina watched the door close behind Ike, and for a moment considered going after him to reassure the man everything would be okay, that she knew how this ended and they would all be fine. She couldn't tell him that though, because she wasn't certain of it.

"What Ranulf told him worried him." Elaina glanced over to see Titania beside her.

"Yeah.." She trailed off, and then Titania turned, moving to help Oscar ready supply horses. Elaina grasped her bow, hefted her quiver, and started for the fort.

Halfway to the door a heavy weight landed on her back and she screamed, jolting to the ground.

"HAHA I'm gonna get back to the room first!" Mia shouted, scrambling over her and sprinting for the door

**Authors Note: **_So, I've had two inquiries on OC's. I'm going to go ahead and put my template here for anyone who's interested: If there is anything you don't think applies, don't care about, or want me to make up for myself just put NA. Please PM me your character if you're interested, if you review it I will not consider the character._

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color/Length:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin Tone:_

_Height(approximate or exact):_

_Weight(approximate or exact):_

_Other Physical Attributes(Scars, birthmarks, etc):_

_Attitude/Personality:_

_Home World(Tellius or *Earth- I don't need Ylisseans running around with the Greil Mercenaries):_

_Country/State:_

_Family(siblings, parents, etc):_

_Race(Caucasian, African America, Asian, Laguz, Beorc, etc):_

_Special Skills (Combat related and non):_

_Hobbies/Interests:_

_Motivation:_

_External/Internal Conflict:_

_Characters to Befriend:_

_Characters to Conflict With:_

_Characters to enter Relationship/Pair Off With:_

_Weapon:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Fears:_

_Life Story/History:_

_Struggles(past or present):_

_Character Death- Preferred, Against, or Indifferent(If Preferred- Opinion as to how/where/why):_

_*How they Came to Tellius(where were they, what happened, who were they with, etc):_

_*How much they know about Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn:_

_*Motivation to Return to Earth(Strong, Neutral, Against):_

_Other(anything else you deem important. IE: Someone they chronically miss, a special keepsake they carry with them, a tendency to tune out, obsession with bacon, etc):_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: **_I have a wedding to go to this weekend...aww...sorry. It'll give you all time to catch up I guess. Not sure where/when I'll have wifi on my laptop to upload but I will be able to work so...that's good. I got three OC's all of them very interesting and I'll be looking to incorporate the first in the next few chapters. Some people got really into the characters stories so I am hoping I'll be able to work those in without it seeming weird or off topic because they have some pretty cool concepts._

_But that's happening later._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 22**

Unfortunately, Mia did beat Elaina back to their room, but the woman's victory was slightly subdued by the fact that Mist was already there.

"You weren't racing Mist," Elaina sighed, coming in after her just as Mia was screaming about losing. "You were racing against me,"

Mia glared over at her, then spat "stop being logical!"

"Elaina, Mia when you're done packing could you help me in the kitchen?" Mist sighed, knowing well when to simply ignore her roommates psychotic fits.

"Yes, of course."

"What? Ew, no!" Mia complained.

"Then go help Boyd pack up, we all know he's going to take the longest." Mist rolled her eyes, "I'll pack up your things." Mia grumbled quietly under her breath as she sprinted out of the room, pausing to call back.

"If anyone should be helping him, you should Mist!"

"Sh-shut up!" She shouted back, cheeks flushing quickly as her face turned beet red.

"You know how to handle her pretty well," Elaina murmured, moving to empty the dressers and pack their things.

"Well, I think she's glad you're our new roommate." Mist shrugged, "She used to complain a lot about me being boring, she likes to compete with you."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"So, how did your training with Shinon go?"

"Oh…" She trailed off, considering the intense workouts he put her through this morning. "Shinon's an ass."

Mist considered this statement, and finally nodded quietly, murmuring. "Yeah…he kind of is." Their conversation continued like this, light and easy topics as they transitioned from the bedroom to the kitchen where they packed food and cooking supplies. They joined Rolf, Oscar, Titania, Rhys, and Mia in the mess hall, Ike, Ranulf, and Soren waiting somewhat impatiently for everyone else to gather. Mist passed out sandwiches, Rolf sat beside Elaina looking uncomfortable, Mia was occupied trying to stand on her head.

After another twenty minutes Boyd finally appeared, rounding out the mercenaries, and Ike stood up.

"Okay, we're marching to the border of Begnion and Gallia to join the Laguz Alliance of Kilvas, Gallia, and Phoenicis."

"I don't want to join any fucking sub-humans!" Shinon shouted immediately, and the atmosphere of the room became very tense, very quickly. "This is their fight why do they need us?" Ranulf looked away, Ike stared at Shinon and finally spoke again, voice sharp and quiet.

"We have cause to believe Begnion's senators are responsible for the massacre of Serenes Forest, upon sending messengers the laguz were ignored and murdered. We will help them for strategy and extra men, anyone who doesn't want to come may leave now." Elaina thought he meant Shinon, perhaps even Soren, but then she realized the Commander was looking at her. _I will never force you to do anything, I will always let you retain your independence. _His words when he recruited her ran through her mind. She shook her head the slightest bit, and Ike nodded, trying to hide the smile which touched his lips.

"Are our horses ready?"

"Yes Ike," Titania nodded.

"Good, then lets march. Greil Mercenaries, move out!"

* * *

Marching to Begnion did not get Elaina off the hook from training, it just meant she worked with Shinon in the evening rather than the morning. As a result she had little time to socialize with her friends before falling in bed exhausted at night. She would have complained, if not for the fact that they were readying for a full scale war, and she needed every technique and skill Shinon taught her. She did find as long as she followed his orders he didn't say anything, which made him a little less insufferable.

The girl became used to the exertion of marching, and found quick results from Shinon's training as she gained strength and stamina through her whole body. During the day, she marched with Mia, Mist, or Rolf. The young archer was much kinder than Shinon about correcting her stance and skills, and he was actually enjoyable to train with. On the third day, a crisp cool morning in fall, Elaina found herself beside Ike.

The Commander glanced at her curiously, and finally murmured. "You don't have much prejudice against laguz, do you?"

"No, commander. Laguz and beorc are all the same, they just fight differently, there's no reason for there to be a rift between us. That's like saying I am inferior to you because I fight with a bow instead of a sword."

He considered her words in silence. "Where are you from?"

"I…don't remember." She hated lying to them, but she wasn't ready to confess her past here in the middle of a long and wearisome march. "Around four months ago I woke up with…very few memories."

"Maybe that's why," Ike shrugged, "You accept laguz and beorc evenly because you were never raised with any different views."

"Like you?" He glanced at her, narrowing his eyes. "Mist told me a little about your parents." She admitted, which was something of a lie aside from the girl telling her Ike inherited the mercenaries.

"Oh, yeah like me." He admitted. "I was born in Gallia, so I guess my first few years were around more laguz then beorc." For a while they lapsed into silence. "Has Shinon been working you too hard?"

She shrugged, "he's teaching me important skills, so I can get on all right. He told me its important to rest one day a week so we're not training tonight. I think he just doesn't want to be working with me, wants to hang out with Gatrie and some of the others."

"You've made friends here all right then?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"That's good, you've fit in very well"

"Thank you commander." He opened his mouth to continue when someone shouted.

"ELAINA!" The redhead turned, looking to see Mia sprinting toward her. "Elaina, Mist said she bet you could beat me in an arm wrestle, come with me so I can prove her wrong."

"But-"

"Come on!" Mia clamped down on her wrist and dragged the girl away, Ike watched them go, and then turned back around. Soren continued to walk on his other side silently.

"Ike, don't get that look." The sage murmured.

"What?"

"You need to command this army. Don't get distracted."

"I'm not distracted." He excused himself quickly. "I just like she's working with us, she's strong and she's smart and she gets along with the others."

"Fine, then don't say anything else about her."

"Fine."

"Good." Several minutes passed.

"Isn't it interesting what she thinks about laguz? It's like if you weren't raised a certain way. learning something, there's no prejudice at all. I wonder where she's from." Soren grimaced and swore.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: **_So, for the first time since chapter 8 we have a battle. Yay._

_Wedding was good, if you cared, very happy for my cousin and his new wife as I love them both very dearly. Otherwise, may be able to get out one more chapter before Christmas but that's a tentative plan. So, if I can't, Merry Christmas! Also, I wrote this pretty late so if there are any glaring issues please tell me._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 23**

Elaina, thanks to her training from Leonardo, Astrid, and Shinon, beat Mia in the arm wrestle. Subsequently, she was challenged every morning to a rematch. Shinon's strict training regimen became steadily easier, and Elaina formed a sort of friend group among the mercenaries.

Mist, Mia, Rolf, Boyd, and occasionally Oscar. The middle of the three brothers tended to join them simply for the opportunity to speak with Mist, but Elaina didn't mind so much. Oscar came around on occasion, but as a senior mercenary he spent a little more time with Titania, Ike, and Soren. Gatrie and Shinon kept to themselves to some extent, occasionally joining the older group. Rhys spent an awful lot of time in the evening resting by himself, and Elaina had to feel sorry for him when Mist and Titania explained how he had been a sickly child, and struggled everyday with his health. After all, his physical disabilities lost him time to spend with the others and make real friends. She reminded herself to look after him in battle.

Ranulf stayed beside Ike almost constantly, only occasionally falling back to speak with Titania. The only time Elaina saw much of him was when he observed one of her training sessions in the evening. After several minutes Shinon made a rude comment and the laguz left, understanding he was not welcome. This led to another fight between Elaina and her trainer, until Oscar and Titania came to break them up when they were at each others throats.

It was a week and a half of hard marching, and rough routine, but late one evening they arrived at the Laguz Alliance camp. Row upon row of tents stretched out in front of them as they rounded the hill, and several audible sighs of relief ran through the mercenaries. Elaina watched the striped faces and flickering tails of the laguz they passed, who bowed respectfully to Ranulf upon seeing him before returning to evening duties. She was only too aware of their suspicious stares toward her and fellow beorc, but Elaina figured that was to be expected. They hadn't made it very far when a loud, rough voice shouted.

"RANULF!"

"Shit," The cat grumbled and Elaina smiled as a tall, heavy set man strode toward them. A mane of fiery red hair flew from his shoulders, and his expression was grim and serious.

"Ranulf, I am tired of waiting! Let us go now to Begnion and demand the fight we desire!" He called.

"Skrimir, we can fight soon." Ranulf murmured, "this is Ike of the Greil Mercenaries, I brought him for extra support."

"We do not need support from beorc!"

"These beorc are different, Skrimir. Come on, lets go and plan for our first battle tomorrow." Ranulf knew how to handle his general, and the word _battle_ immediately made Skrimir obey and turn.

"Okay mercenaries." Ike turned to them, "break down for the night here, say hi to Mordecai and Lethe for me if you see them. Soren come with me." The sage grumbled a little but nonetheless followed Ike, Ranulf, and Skrimir across camp. The mercenaries immediately began to pitch tents and fetch water, several laguz came to help them. Elaina felt too exhausted to do much of anything but she forced herself to work as well, struggling with Mia to set up their tent.

After it fell down on top of them for the third time Rolf and Boyd asked the girls to go down to the river and get water while they finished up. "Do you think Ranulf really meant it?" Mia asked, "that we'll fight tomorrow? I sure hope so, I'm itching for a good battle. We've been marching too long, oh I think I know how to beat you in an arm wrestle so you better be ready!" The redhead was content to walk beside her friend while the sword master rambled on and on, chattering endlessly.

"I have no patience for this!" A loud voice shouted from a nearby tent.

"Skrimir, just listen-"

"No Ranulf, come up with a plan and find me later. I will be training!" The lion hissed, and Elaina and Mia watched him storm out of the tent and sprint away, transforming right in front of them.

"Oh goddess," Mia breathed, watching the powerful, massive creature tear off down the plain, away from camp. They stood in silence for a couple minutes, Mia whispered, "that's a bit of an over reaction. Even I know strategy is important, of course I'm not one for standing around and talking about it, but still…"

"I think most laguz are like that," Elaina shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe. I think it would be cool to face him in battle, hey do you think he'd let me spar against him?" Mia fell back into her excited run-on sentences. Elaina smiled as they continued their trek down to the river.

* * *

Elaina's palms were sweaty as she gripped the bow in her right hand, and the quiver felt heavy on her back. Her anxiety was understandable, considering her last real battle in a warlike environment ended with her being kidnapped, imprisoned, and tortured. Elaina felt a little safer now, knowing there wasn't a psychotic freak in purple armor running around with an unsteady fascination over her. She was just another soldier now, no need to be a hero, she just needed to focus and do her best.

"Elaina," Shinon's voice jolted her back to the present, they stood at their starting positions on the far left of their designated battlefield. The laguz alliance somewhere to the east, the fort they fought for loomed in front of them. "Elaina, Ike told me there are two ballista here. You're not ready to take charge of a bow that big or heavy yet. Rolf and I will utilize them, you stay with the main group and protect them." She nodded tightly, vaguely it occurred to her that Shinon just, in a skewed complicated way he would never admit, told her she was ready for him to entrust his friends to. Nearby, to the east, a loud overpowering roar met her ears, making Elaina jump, and Ike shouted: "Greil mercenaries, move out!" Boyd, Oscar, and Ike led them forward in a stunning arc of spear, sword, and ax, and the rest of the mercenaries followed close behind, bunched together, then they were in the thick of battle.

Screams from both their side of the battlefield and where the laguz fought reached Elaina's ears. Rhys and Mist darted back and forth through their ranks with staffs healing injuries. Arrows and blasts of magic rained around Elaina, and she sought a target eagerly, ready to evaluate her skills.

Nearby, Boyd threw his ax around with careless abandon as he tore through lines of enemies, unaware of the threat of a sword master sneaking up behind him. Elaina's own speed surprised her, as she drew back and shot quickly, crippling the mans elbow as he fell, screaming in agony. Then she spun, burying her second arrow in a knee, she shot her third into someones right shoulder, at a painful spot in his joint. They were similar shots as the ones she made with the Dawn Brigade, except much more exact, much faster, harder, and much more painful.

Elaina turned, lowering her bow as Ike continued to rally them onward, and heard someone scream. She turned to see Mia grappling with a halberdier, their weapons clashing. She watched the mans free hand come back and knock the air out of her friend, Mia fell to the ground and the soldier raised his weapon.

"NO!" Elaina cried, and drew back. The arrow she released buried itself in the mans heart, and Elaina ran over to Mia's side, shoving the dead body away as she helped her up. "Don't do that to me, Mia!" She cried, throwing herself around the young woman. "Come on, lets keep going." She added and pulled away, Mia regained her breath and ran ahead of her, the two girls advanced side by side. Now, with Rolf and Shinon occupied on the ballista, Elaina made her shots count. Heads, hearts, backs, ribs, anywhere she could help the mercenaries by felling Begnion soldiers, she tried not to look at their faces as they died. As they rounded to approach the fort, the fight became more intense when they met with the laguz. Elaina had to look away as the laguz viciously ripped apart their prey, tearing rib cages to pieces and ripping at open flesh with their fangs. Instead, she shot her arrow into the back of a man sneaking up on Soren, then turned and shot at an archer aiming at herself.

_Okay__…we're almost done, _her sides heaved, sweat glistened on her brow, and her arms were tired from working the bow string back and forth and supporting the heavy steel weight. Elaina watched Ike approach their leader, and after a short discussion she heard the crossbow twang, Ike leaped to the side, and drove his heavy sword into the mans heart. Elaina sighed and lowered her bow, stepping back.

She watched the mercenaries cheer and shout in their victory, and the laguz revert to their human forms to celebrate. Smiles stretched across their faces and both beorc and laguz alike moved to congratulate each other.

A weight wrapped itself around Elaina's throat and dragged her backward, she yelped and kicked furiously, trying to fight in the iron grip of her attacker. She twisted around to look at his face, and saw it was only a lone soldier, looking to cause what casualties he could before being captured or killed. She watched the glint of the knife in his hand, and he shoved her down, landing on top of her so their faces were inches apart. Elaina struggled beneath him, and her arms wrestled to keep his dagger away from her skin, they both swore and grunted from exertion, but he kept an arm on her throat to keep her from screaming. Her vision became fuzzy from his restraint on her oxygen supply, and she began to gag in hopes of getting air, her struggles became weaker. Vaguely, she saw him smile, and raise his knife, free now as she stopped fighting.

Then his weight dropped, and she took in a long breath of air, until she saw stars. She rolled his body away from her, a black feathered arrow buried in his skull, and turned to see Shinon standing nearby. "Oh, god," She gasped, "thank you…" Was all Elaina could get out before she resorted further to breathing. She glanced around to see the mercenaries oblivious to her plight, and finally Shinon spoke,

"I don't care much for you Elaina, but we're mercenaries, and on the battlefield we protect each other." She nodded heavily, vaguely it occurred to her this was the first time he called her by name, but then Mist ran over.

"Elaina, why are you on the ground, are you alright?" She asked, and helped the girl to her feet.

"I'm fine, Mist."

"No, you're bleeding, look!" The girl pointed to Elaina's side, where blood soaked through her light armor and shirt, and for the first time that night she became aware of the pain thrumming through her body. "Come with me, Rhys and I can look at you in a few minutes." Mist took the girls arm and ferried her away. Shinon watched them go, then turned and strode toward Gatrie, greeting his friend with a wide smile.

The man who attacked Elaina, arrow still lodged in his skull, twitched, gasped, and then finally fell into the dark release of death.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: **_So, you all probably knew I would finish this before Christmas, because lets face it I have no social life. 75% of free time is writing 25% is video games. That's my life...not a bad thing, I like my writing and video games :)_

_So, because there is no way I will have another chapter done by Christmas, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy Winter Break/Enjoy Your Day._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

_PS. I got to 50 reviews on this story. I know its not a lot, but it made me smile to see it so thanks a lot everyone! I love seeing your reviews, they always make my day whether they're positive, negative, or just sharing some interesting FE trivia with me. Thanks to each and every one of you!_

**Chapter 24**

Despite their victory at Flageurre, there was little celebration that night at the laguz alliance camp. Mist treated Elaina's wounds efficiently, and then the redhead was led away by Mia to where Boyd, and Rolf were waiting. The four of them met silently, and held stilted conversation until Elaina finally fell into bed in early hours of the morning. She barely heard Mist come in even later, exhausted from treating wounded soldiers.

Her dreams drifted distantly, and she slept heavily, late into the morning after their exhausting first battle.

"Zakar, no!" The voice lodged itself in Elaina's mind, and she woke with a start, the sound of a low growl reaching her from outside the tent.

"Huh- what's going on?" Mia groaned, and sat up slowly. Elaina sat bolt upright, and stared at the open flap of the tent.

"I can't stand it anymore!" A deep, throaty, male voice spat. "She is not of us, she is an abomination!"

"Do not act rashly Zakar, she is a beorc nothing more!" Female, but also unmistakably laguz.

"Do not lie to yourself Lethe!" Zakar hissed, and now Elaina began to climb out of bed. "You have sensed it as well, she is a sin upon the world and must be destroyed!"

"Zakar, you're overreacting!"

"What the hell is going on?" Mia sighed, and both girls approached the tent, just as Mist began to stir. Elaina stepped outside, and found two cats facing off with one another, one orange, the other a deep gray. Other laguz soldiers stood around the two, looking somewhat stunned at the argument. Ike, Soren, and Ranulf were all pushing through the crowd, trying to reach them, but the gray cat had already seen Elaina.

"YOU!" He roared, and in one motion he spun and flung himself toward her, jaws wide, claws glinting under early morning sunlight, ready to rip her throat out. Elaina screamed as Mia tackled her, both girls hit the ground hard as Zakar landed where Elaina had just stood, and then spun to retaliate. He didn't get the chance, because then Lethe rammed it into him, both cats screeching and spitting, Ranulf added himself to the pile, until eventually Zakar was restrained between the two of them, howling and spitting.

Mist appeared from the tent, gazing around with wide eyes as Elaina and Mia slowly struggled to their feet. Ranulf threw himself off of Zakar, facing the cat furiously. "Get out of here!" He spit, then turned to the crowd, "all of you, away! Lethe, find Kyza and make sure no one approaches us!" He added, eyes glinting with anger as the watching laguz slowly dispersed. Zakar glared furiously at Elaina, and then seemed to gain some control of himself, spinning around and leaping away. Lethe began to patrol a small border around the group now clustered outside the girl's tent.

"Ranulf what the hell just happened?" Ike demanded as the laguz reverted to his human form.

"Why did he just try to kill Elaina?" Mia shrieked, latching onto the redhead as if she had been stabbed. Ranulf ran a hand through his hair and swore.

"I told them to ignore her, that she was harmless." He grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Ike murmured, stepping forward and touching his friends wrist lightly. For a moment they both stared at each other, Ranulf glanced once at Elaina. Finally someone spoke,

"She's different, Ike." Soren's voice was hard and cold. "She's abnormal. The laguz can sense it, so can I."

"Well," Ike looked to be at a loss for words, and all things considered that _was_ a frustratingly vague way to put it. "_How_ is she different?" Ranulf shook his head in frustration.

"That's just it, I don't know!" He hissed. "She just…is. I can smell it on her, some unfamiliar scent, but its not _on _her its _in_ her. As if her blood itself is different." By this point everyone present was staring at her. Mia, Ranulf, Ike, Soren, Mist, and now Titania, Oscar, and Shinon were coming toward them as well.

Elaina just felt somewhat stunned, winded, it hadn't even occurred to her the level of reaction a laguz might have to her. Volug had of course mentioned her being different, but the girl hadn't suspected it might be a problem. Now she felt stuck, and the only solution her muddled mind could come up with was to simply turn around and run.

"I can't…_smell_ it in the way he can. Her life energy is different though," Soren spoke softly, "everything about her is the same, and slightly altered."

"That cat called her an abomination, and a sin, as if Elaina's very existence is forbidden by Ashera," Mia murmured.

"She's not…like…" Soren lost his voice, not willing to finish his sentence. _Not like me._ Ike glanced at him, understood what his tactician was so hesitant to reveal, and nodded curtly.

"I don't care whats wrong with her or if shes different!" Ike blurted out, and Elaina felt her cheeks flush. Though it occurred to her he would say this about anyone, he was Ike after all and saw no difference in people until he knew them.

"Ike, I don't either." Ranulf mediated, "I just didn't think anyone would have such a severe reaction. I will speak to Zakar-"

"But we can't ensure her safety." Ike finished before the laguz could, Ranulf nodded, and everyone fell into silence.

"Unless," This was Soren, "Elaina has some idea of why she's like this. If there's a reason, we may be able to decipher a solution." All eyes were on her again, and Elaina looked down at her feet.

"Well…" She trailed off, "yeah, there might be one little thing, that could possibly…maybe cause this." She stopped, they all looked somewhat perplexed. "You know…maybe." She added hesitantly.

* * *

Elaina explained her situation patiently to Ranulf, Ike, Soren, Mist, Mia, and Titania. "Queen Elincia knows," She finished, glancing at Ike. They all just stared at her. She confessed about Earth, how advanced it was, her last memories. Elaina explained she did not know how she came to Tellius, that she had been here for some four and a half months. "I don't really have amnesia," she shrugged, "just an…unbelievable story." After processing the information, Ike first turned to Soren.

"Have you ever heard of this?" He demanded. The sage frowned deeply, staring intently at the tabletop.

"I mean…in books sure, but I always thought the writers were a little…too excited when recording the events." He admitted.

"If it weren't for Kazar's reaction, and her scent, I wouldn't believe her." Ranulf murmured, "but its the only thing that makes sense."

"Rafiel and Queen Nailah know." Elaina told him, and he stared at her.

"When did you meet with them?"

_Oh__…shit._ _Might as well get this over with. _The redhead explained her role in Daein's emancipation reluctantly, quickly sketching the details of the war, including some vague mentions of her imprisonments but no details. _They're overwhelmed enough as it is. _She decided, _no need to go into a whole life story. _After the silence stretched on long enough, she deemed it safe to add quickly Izuka's claims that she could never go home.

Ranulf and Ike looked somewhat stunned. Mist and Titania each had a sympathetic expression, and Mia looked so eager to speak that Elaina thought the girl might explode. Soren appeared to be thinking so hard that tiny gusts of wind shifted through his fingers absentmindedly. They all sat in silence for a long time.

Finally, it was Ranulf who broke the silence. "I will have a word with Zakar, Elaina, and the other laguz. I promise no one will bother you again." He stood and left quickly. Soren departed from the tent without a word, and Titania finally pulled back and nodded curtly to Ike.

"I'll go…check on everyone's training." She sighed, then left.

"Elaina," It was Ike who spoke, "you're involvement in Daein, and this home of Earth, I want you to know none of that matters to me. As long as you're willing to fight with us, and protect us, and will not betray us, I will trust you."

"Thank you Ike," She nodded gratefully to him, "you have been…ceaselessly fair to me, and overwhelmingly understanding." He stood and left as well, leaving Elaina with her two roommates.

Mia burst. "I can't believe you're from another world, that's so cool, what was it like? Did you have friends? Whats your family like? How did you fight? Did you have cake there? What about steak? Oh goddess, I love steak! I still need to teach you how to use a sword, do you want to work on that now? You know if you ever need to talk about this whole other world thing I'm here. Oh I just got the best idea-"

"Mia!" Mist shrieked, and the girl fell silent quickly, they all stared at each other. "There is no possible way you are helping right now!" Mist tried to be stern even as both she and Elaina fought giggles.

"It's okay," Elaina assured them, "I've come to terms with all of this. It's okay, I promise." Mist looked unconvinced, Mia seemed content to believe her, all three girls left the tent laughing together. Elaina felt more whole than she had in a long time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Despite sending everyone into shock that day, for the most part those who heard her story treated Elaina exactly the same. Mist was still kind and thoughtful, Titania kept everyone in shape and training hard, Ranulf and Ike continued to lead the laguz alliance well, Soren still ignored her, Mia never shut up. Shinon declared that Elaina no longer needed personal training from him, and her evenings were abruptly open. She still worked, ran, shot, but with all of the mercenaries instead of just Shinon. Needless to say this drastically improved their tense, disagreeable relationship.

It was better for her, to shoot beside Rolf and be able to watch Oscar and Gatrie instead of living under her trainers constant scrutiny. Elaina continued to improve, and life fell into an easy routine for them. The laguz made sure to keep themselves in check, some had to take pains to avoid her, but Elaina did not mind so long as no one tried to attack her again.

Several days passed, Soren, Ranulf, and Ike scheduled their next blow against Begnion. "Mist, Lethe, and Lyre will distract the guards." Soren explained, "then we'll hit them hard and open the gates." He looked around at the watching mercenaries. "The survivors from Flageurre will have warned Mugill, this battle will be hard." He added, and then stepped back. Ike nodded curtly to his strategist, then looked around,

"Ranulf and Skrimir will lead the laguz as soon as the gate is open. We'll leave in two hours, be ready by then." The remaining beorc dispersed slowly, Elaina prepared herself back in their tent with Mia.

"I like battles and everything," Mia sighed, "but I feel like this war is a little useless. We're only fighting it because Begnion senators are stuck up arrogant jerks. I guess its a good thing we're getting paid." He voice was clipped and distracted, flitting from one topic to another as usual. Elaina really only had to grunt or nod to keep the girl occupied as she pulled her armor on and prepared her weapons. On the other side of the tent, Mist buckled her sword to her belt.

"Mist can you even use that?" Elaina sighed.

"No," Mia answered for her, and the cleric flushed indignantly.

"Yes I can, Mia!"

"Fine, she can use it. She also sucks at it." Mia rolled her eyes.

"I'm probably better than Elaina!"

"Elaina could knock you flat in two seconds Mist, and she's barely even trained with a sword!"

"Please don't drag me into this discussion!" She groaned as Mist turned to face Mia, eyes blazing.

"I train with Ike all the time!" She gasped.

"Yes but your fights don't last more than five minutes!" Mia argued.

"Ike's just really busy!" The younger girl excused herself.

"Why would I ever ask this question?" Elaina grumbled to herself, slinging her quiver over her shoulder, she started for the front of the tent.

"You're driving Elaina out!" Mia complained, starting after her.

"Like this is my fault?" Mist was giggling, all three girls stepped outside, and came face to face with one of the laguz warriors. He had spiky dark hair, dim eyes, and was slouched in a relaxed position. He surveyed them silently, and the girls looked back curiously.

"Um…" It was Mia who spoke, "may we help you?"

He addressed Elaina, "my names Zakar."

"Holy shit!" Mia gasped, and shoved the archer behind her. "Turn around and walk away before I castrate you with my sword you whacked out bastard!" She shrieked.

"Mia…please never say that again." Mist sighed, Zakar narrowed his eyes deeply as he gazed at Mia, somewhat perplexed. "Don't get laguz angry, they lose control." The cleric continued. Zakar looked at Elaina again.

"I wanted to apologize," His voice was slow and deep. Elaina just nodded to him, still struggling with a very disturbing mental image brought on by Mia's threat. "My behavior was inexcusable. Captain Ranulf told us to treat you no differently, and I failed. I am very sorry."

"Oh, that's alright." She shrugged, watching him closely, even now though she could see how he fought not to breathe in through his nose. "I forgive you." He hurried away, clearly eager to be rid of the lethal temptation from her scent.

"Elaina this is fucking messed up, there's nothing different about you!" Mia gasped as they started to weave through the camp toward where Ike asked them to meet. "You know, aside form the whole mysteriously teleported from a technologically advanced world with no memory and your scent makes laguz want to kill you. Otherwise you're totally normal!"

"Yeah, besides that little thing." Mist rolled her eyes and they all laughed.

"You're awfully cheerful hours before a battle." A voice spoke behind them, and they all turned to look at Shinon.

"Oh…hey." Elaina's voice faltered, the two archers resorted to glaring at each other with generally angry expressions.

"Hi." His voice was flat, all conversation died quickly. Mist hurried away to find Lethe and Lyre, Elaina positioned herself with Boyd, Oscar, and Mia, and together their small force moved swiftly through the night.

It took around forty minutes for most of the watchmen to pass out, totally drunk, and then Ike led them forward. "Okay, stick next to me!" Mia declared, pulling on Elaina's wrist as they plunged blindly into battle. Elaina immediately occupied herself by shooting in order to avoid Mia getting herself killed. For the most part she crippled them, while Mia dove quickly in for a kill, Oscar and Boyd fighting with them, but every once in a while she shot to a throat or heart. Elaina did not have the energy, the time, the mental state to dwell on these deaths, _later_ she told herself patiently _later, later_ she repeated the word over and over to herself, just as she had the past few days.

Elaina pulled back quickly, and shot, the arrow flew wide as the sage she aimed at ducked behind a house corner. He twisted around, and a bolt of lightning sprung from his fingertip,s hurtling toward them. Now it was Elaina's turn to tackle Mia out of the way, and they crashed through the front door of the home.

Someone screamed loudly, while Mia swore and struggled under Elaina's weight. While the two girls disengaged themselves from one another, a pleading voice reached them. "Don't kill me, please, please don't kill me. Here, take this!" A large puffy white cloak fell over Elaina's head, and she wrestled out of it, frowning at the material.

"Hey, cool!" Mia gasped, yanking it away from her. "A seraph robe, we should do breaking and entering more often Elaina!" She cheered, and then was gone. _That was abrupt, _Elaina reflected, still trying to catch her breath as she glanced at the girl shrinking back in the corner, skin milky, eyes wide with fear.

"Elaina, you alright?" Boyd called, sticking his head in. He observed the mess in the home while the redhead nodded hurriedly, and then his eyes fell on the cowering woman in the corner.

"Yes, I'm fine Boyd." She nodded breathlessly. He refocused on her hesitantly, and nodded quickly.

"Alright, lets go." He left quickly, in a strange urgency it seemed, to Elaina. Though, they were in the midst of a battle so it made some sense. She hurried after him, caught up with Mia as she was about to be impaled by a spear, and rejoined the fight. The two girls moved to the corner of the battlefield to regroup, and gazed out at their fighting allies and enemies, breathing hard.

"Ready to go back in?" Mia confirmed. Elaina wheezed but nodded heavily,

"Y-Yes, lets go-" What happened next was something extraordinary. Something Elaina could not fathom, the last thing in the world she would have thought could occur. This included the probability of Sothe appearing out of thin air and tap dancing to the macarena.

It was a strange ripple, an indistinguishable blast which glided through the battlefield. It was some altered, fascinating energy. It knocked Elaina over and Mia fell down with a gasp. Farther away the result was less significant, Ike stumbled in his bout but recovered himself and killed his adversary, barely noticing the alter in the world.

Lethe and Lyre both faltered though, and Soren, Mist, and Rhys all nearly collapsed, looking winded and stunned. Oscar and Titania's horses both reared violently, kicking furiously and their riders struggled to regain control. Mia gasped and struggled, Elaina pulled herself to her feet slowly.

"What the hell just happened?" The sword master groaned.

"I- I don't…" Elaina trailed off, and Mia froze.

"He wasn't there before…right?" She confirmed hesitantly.

"No." Elaina agreed, voice constricted and tight, she barely dared to breathe, "no he wasn't." They stared at the unconscious young man between them in varying degrees of shock. Elaina did not notice his cropped black hair, she did not notice his tan body or the light muscles which touched his arms. She did not even register the fact that his breath was shallow and strained. All Elaina saw was the dark blue jeans he wore, the black shirt advertising a rock band, a band from _Earth_. Her eyes shifted, where his fingers were loosely cupped around a smart phone.

"Hey, do you think we should help him?" Mia asked softly. She looked at Elaina, whose face was ashen while her heart thudded violently in her chest. "Uh…Elaina? Hey, Elaina!" She called desperately, shaking her friend vigorously. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" She called, even as Elaina murmured softly.

"He's from Earth Mia…his shirt, his phone…he's from my world." Mia looked blindsided, completely stunned.

"Oh…" She trailed off helplessly, not knowing how to respond to this revelation. The sword master looked from the young man, to Elaina, and back again. She repeated this process, then finally mustered the mental coherence to speak."Well…shit."

**Authors Note: **_I hope you all had a merry holiday! So, t__here's our first new OC. I don't think I'll tell you who he/his creator is until the next chapter when we actually meet him. (Though his creator can probably guess) I like the character, I'm just nervous about introducing him because I don't want to mess him up or portray him incorrectly._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: **_Our new OC is sort of overshadowed by some IkexElaina time...sorry :( I hated writing this chapter, I'm so nervous now, what if I completely messed this guy up? Honestly, I knew as I was writing I could be doing a better job and hopefully his character will be more accurate later after we recovered from general shock and stuff...oh...anxiety!_

**Chapter 26**

Elaina scarcely moved from the young mans bedside after the battle for Mugill. He remained unconscious the rest of that night, and it was late morning when he finally stirred, moaning slightly. Elaina started awake, having fallen asleep on the ground beside the bed. The girl scrambled to her knees and stared at him, eyes wide as he winced, and woke.

"What the fuck happened to me?" His voice was deep and slurred, his eyes fluttered slowly so he faced the roof of the tent. The man swallowed, and glanced around warily, looking confused as he took in his surroundings. His eyes fell on Elaina, and for a time they both stared at each other. "Hello…?" he spoke hesitantly.

"Hi," Her voice was constricted with anticipation, and she stopped herself from blurting out the dozens of questions she had. He blinked, moaned, and sat up slowly, looking around with an angry expression.

"Where the hell am I?" He grumbled, then glanced at her, "who are you?"

"My names Elaina-"

"Not what I meant." The redhead bit her lip, and then asked softly.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being bored as fuck in a linguistics lecture, falling asleep." He shrugged, then frowned deeply, confusion flickering from deep set dark brown eyes. "A lot of pain, after that." _Me too! _Elaina wanted to add, but instead she waited. He looked at her, "so, Lily, where are we?" Elaina frowned over correcting him on her name, but decided it wasn't that important.

"I need to ask you a couple questions first." This condition seemed like it angered him, he waited patiently. "Where are you from?"

"Canada,"

"Okay, do you play any video games?"

"Some, why?"

"Have you played any from the Fire Emblem series?"

"Path of Radiance sure, never got into the sequel, heard the story was pretty fucking complex."

"Okay, now I can tell you where you are. You are in Tellius, about halfway through the events of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn." He stared at her.

"Are you fucking me?"

"I wish," She sighed, he looked at her more seriously, seeming to view her clothes for once. After several minutes of silence passed, Elaina asked, "what's your name?"

"Victor." He answered, frowning deeply. "So, everyone's here? All the mercenaries and the laguz, and its all…real?"

"Yes."

"So, how the hell do you know about Fire Emblem?"

"I'm from America, I was transported here about 5 months ago. Same scenario, I was walking through the school hallway, then I was in a lot of pain, and I woke up here. Well…I woke up in Daein." She considered sketching out her adventures so far for Victor but decided it wasn't such a good plan when he had just woken up, and been informed he was now in a magical world from a video game. One thing at a time.

"Well…that was unexpected." He declared finally, and Elaina laughed.

"You're telling me. Listen Victor, a few people here know about where we're from, but they don't know about Fire Emblem or video games or anything, so should you meet someone don't-"

"He's awake!" It was Mia who ran in and interrupted her, Ike right behind her. Elaina held her breath nervously, hoping Victor would not be too overwhelmed as Mia sprinted over to him. "Are you from Earth too? Did you know Elaina there? What's your name?" Victor's reaction surprised Elaina, in that he seemed to relax with Mia directly in front of him faced with the reality of this situation, he entirely embraced it. Well, maybe not entirely, he launched into conversation with Mia, but Elaina could see the panic in his eyes, his body was tensed up, he was confused and afraid and overwhelmed. That made sense, though he hid it well as his discussion with Mia became animated, though his expression remained sour and angry. Ike watched silently, and then put a hand on Elaina's shoulder. She glanced back at him,

"Walk with me." The mercenary ordered curtly. The girl struggled to her feet, and glanced once at Victor and Mia but they were preoccupied talking about Oscar's cooking.

"He made bacon for breakfast," The sword master was saying, Victor's eyes became wide.

"Bacon?" His voice was dreamy, "is there any left over?"

_Yeah, he's fine. _Elaina decided, and turned to follow her commander out. They walked in silence for several minutes, Ike seemed lost in thought, Elaina was nervous to address him first. Finally,

"He's from your world?"

"Yes,"

"How many of you are there?" He wondered quietly, "you told me you read about this being a rare, near unheard of, thing. Yet, you saw him being transported."

"I'm sorry," She murmured.

"You shouldn't be apologizing Elaina, you couldn't help coming here, I just wish we knew why and if there was a way to send you home."

"Oh…" She trailed off, not wanting to admit the thoughts she held recently. The thoughts about _not_ going home, about staying here with the mercenaries. "I can look out for him commander." She offered finally, deciding this was a safe discussion to take.

"Well, we can't just drop him off in the middle of Begnion so he's going to have to learn to fight. I'd also like to talk to him, when Mia's done…" He trailed off as they heard the sword master shout.

"EW, WHY IS THAT SO SPICY!" Her voice carried easily across camp, and Elaina fought back her laughter. Ike smiled,

"She's very…jubilant." He declared finally.

"Really?" Elaina giggled, "I would just say she's crazy."

"Well, that too." Their conversation shifted, and they continued to walk, laughing and smiling over their discussion. They spoke about frivolous things, and Elaina was glad for the reassuring change in topic from her disconnected past and uncertain future. Eventually they steered back to severity though. "We'll be marching over the next two days, toward Telgam." He told her when she inquired on their next battle, "we'll fight for the city and fort there. That will be an important battle."

"Well, I'm sure we'll win." Elaina shrugged. "We always do." Ike smiled,

"That's one perspective." He admitted,

"Lets face it though, we'd be screwed without Soren." She added. He laughed, a real, deep sound which made butterflies flutter in Elaina's stomach. _Oh calm down, he's just laughing! _She ordered in frustration. They stood for several minutes on the edge of camp, then Ike spoke.

"We should probably go back, find Victor so we can both speak with him."

"Yeah," She agreed, looking out over the Begnion countryside, considering Ike's words but making no action to meet them. He didn't move for a long while, but eventually he did turn. As he began to walk away he paused, and spoke,

"Thank you for fighting with us Elaina. I'm sorry for this, but I'm sort of glad you were transported here." She blinked, and frowned. Then he added quickly, "what I mean is, you're a strong warrior.." She could not see his face, but the girl knew he was blushing as he strode quickly away, fleeing the awkward conversation. _I should probably rescue Victor from Mia, _Elaina considered, yawning widely, but instead she stood and stared, her mind twisting into dozens of girlish fantasies as the day sprinted away from her.

**Authors Note 2.0: **_I'm back! Ha, you have to read more crap from me- sorry. Yeah, OC is:_

_Victor submitted by BrowncoatJedi who has been...absolutely wonderful in reviews and help for this story, and I feel bad not getting Victor's character quite right in this chapter but I'll work on it- I promise!_

_Other OC's will come, but they won't be back to back to back because that would be...weird and...un-story-like ...not a word...okay, I'm going to go play Awakening now...BYE!_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: **_We have a lot of emotion and conversation to work through this chapter. So, put up with it because the next chapter is essentially one big bloody moving battle. Also, I'm not sure if the martial arts thing Victor does with Elaina is accurate or realistic...at all...sorry I wasn't in the mood to do research._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 27**

Marching toward Telgam probably would have been the most boring two days of Elaina's life, if not for Victor and Mia. She actually learned a lot about Victor, he adjusted easily into the mercenaries for the most part, though she caught him sometimes staying up late, sitting outside his tent looking lost in thought. Elaina found few times to talk to him, but it seemed he almost didn't mind being transported, as if he had no ties to Earth, it made her feel a little weak when considering her own self as a sobbing wreck for those first couple months.

He did not explicitly clash with anyone, aside from Shinon who conflicted with everyone, and seemed to be accepted well by the others. Elaina tried to ignore the detail that this was probably because they were severely out manned by the Begnion Central Army and needed every soldier they could find. She also learned that Victor wasn't constantly angry, he had never been angry in their first conversation, he just _looked_ angry. Really though, he was more like Mia. Cheerful and, well, a little nuts. He shifted topics, moods, and attention constantly, which kept everyone moving pretty quickly, but was particularly fascinating to watch with the indigo haired sword master who competed to keep up with him. Elaina only saw him serious when he was cooking, he tended to help Oscar with meals, and the paladin claimed he had a real knack for the skill. Half of what showed up on Elaina's plate morning, noon, and night was bacon. Usually Victor finished it for her and half the company. He began to train with Oscar and Gatrie in skills with a spear, he learned fairly quickly, but had a fair bit of muscle to apply before he would be much use on a battlefield, given sheer weight could be the difference between life and death.

One thing Elaina did enjoy about him were his skills in martial arts, which he loved to show off in training. Anyone could give it a shot and go at him so long as they were unarmed, and usually he took them down in just a few minutes, or seconds in Boyd's case who's best idea was to run at Victor head on and shove him over. For some reason the warrior remained adamant it would work the fifth time around. The second night he was with them Elaina decided to give it a go and see how well she could do.

"Hey, Emma, your turn?" He called, his grin lopsided and goofy as she stripped off her quiver and bow. Another thing he struggled with was learning names, whether this was raw disinterest or genuine forgetfulness she remained uncertain.

"It's…Elaina," She corrected him again. He frowned,

"I'll get it!" He reassured her, and then they both crouched in a starting position. She had never had any martial arts training whatsoever, except for slight hand to hand when training with Edward and Zihark in Daein. As a result, Elaina wasn't certain how to start, so finally she tried throwing an arm out toward his cheek and seeing what happened. With Victor it was all one motion as he moved to intercept her, catching her wrist and twisting it back so her fingers scraped against her shoulder. Her bicep burned from the lock as he applied pressure to areas she couldn't differentiate, and Victor smiled teasingly at her. Despite using both arms to do this he moved his legs around her feet and knocked them out from under her. Elaina cried out as she fell, and he moved with her so he still restrained her arm when they were on the ground, also lightening her impact.

The entire fight took 8 seconds.

"I win," He grinned.

"Wait, let me try again!" She gasped, suddenly very eager to learn this. After all, for a spear or sword wielder martial arts was effective, but probably not nearly as helpful as it could be for an archer. If she ran out of arrows, if an enemy came too close, this could be the difference between life and death.

So, for thirty minutes over those next two days he worked with her, and she really didn't improve. Elaina wasn't willing to blame it on his teaching because Mia and Rolf both picked it up quite quickly, rather she was just clearly incompetent. Other than that she only saw him to discuss home, where she found out their time lines matched in that it had been five months since she disappeared. The only other thing he had to share was the next iPad came out, but that was sort of an every day occurrence so she wasn't too interested. They discussed their lives with each other, Victor didn't seem very fond of Earth, not like she was, and often changed the topic to one that was lighter and funnier, where his outrageous personality could settle.

Then, as they camped below a hill just miles outside Telgam, preparing for battle the next day, Victor met Soren. Another man who said everything which came to mind without fail or filter, it was the most disturbing bromance Elaina had ever seen. They were both incredibly moody and pessimistic toward each other even as they sat and read books. As a result, her evening was open, and with Soren occupied so was someone else's.

"Victor seems to be settling in well," Ike commented, settling beside her just outside camp, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, he's learning pretty quickly."

"Still, Titania doesn't want him to fight tomorrow, not after two and a half days learning with a spear. I'd trust him if all the Begnion soldiers were unarmed and it was a hand to hand match, but not like this."

"Have you sparred with him yet?" She asked, "without weapons, I mean?"

"No, you're always training with him or talking to him," He grunted, Elaina sneaked a look at him, he appeared serious and austere. Faintly she wondered if this angered him, how much time she spent with Victor, who was so much more like her than Ike was.

"Well, I don't want to die tomorrow." She defended herself, smiling. "You told me yourself, this battle will be long and difficult, for both the city and the keep. I want to be as ready as I can be."

"You're not going to die," He did not laugh with her. "You're going to be fine."

"I know, because I'll be fighting with you." He looked at her, frowning, Elaina realized what she had said. "_All_ of you," She corrected herself quickly, scrambling to her feet, "I'll be fighting with…all of…you…" She turned around.

"Wait!" His hand caught her wrist, and she turned back to look down at him, he stared up at her, eyes burning.

"What is it?" She asked. He stared at her, but finally shook his head.

"Nothing," He let go. "Go to bed, we need to be ready for tomorrow."

"Y-yes commander," She stuttered, then turned and hurried away, blushing deeply. _Don't fall for him Elaina, _she told herself angrily, _don't fall for him, don't fall for him, don't fall for him_! Because now, as these emotions coursed through her, familiar emotions, she was thinking about her friends and family and people she did not want to imagine or consider.

"Elaina?" Mist looked up, surprised when she entered the tent. "Elaina, are you okay? You're white!" She gasped.

"I-I'm f-fine." She excused herself, shaking her head.

"No, you're not. Come here, what is it?"

"I-I it's….I…" She lost her voice, and Mist rushed to her side, leading her over to the bed. "Mist, I miss home." She admitted, "I miss my friends and my parents and siblings and boyfriend."

"Your….boyfriend?" Mist frowned, and it occurred to Elaina this probably wasn't a word they knew or used.

"He…was….um…" She struggled to explain this, "he…courted me."

"Oh, how serious was it?" Mist murmured, "were you betrothed?"

"N-No, nothing like that! I did love him though, he was my best friend for years and then we became a couple, and I came here and I miss him so much Mist!" _And I don't want to betray him like this, by moving on. _She wanted to add, but didn't think telling Mist she was falling for the girls brother was a good addition to the conversation. Mist embraced her, and whispered in her ear, and held her close. Then she began to sing, soft tones slipping past her lips, a song Elaina heard many times from the speakers of a TV, but never this clear or beautiful. Vaguely, Elaina felt her confused and tense emotions unwind, her body relaxed, the soreness inside and outside her body eased away, and she sunk into sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Remember," Ike added as he addressed the mercenaries, "our goal is the keep. Leave townspeople unharmed unless they threaten you, but I don't want any innocents killed understand?" A murmur of assent cascaded through their group. "Alright," Ike nodded and turned, to where Skrimir and Ranulf stood with their first wave of laguz warriors ready. The cat and mercenary commander locked eyes, and nodded to each other. "Greil Mercenaries!" He called, voice crisp, demanding, authoritative. "Move out!" Ranulf and Skrimir roared as one, and the laguz alliance poured forward, Elaina gripped her bow more tightly, and moved slowly with their lone beorc unit.

The city of Telgam stretched in front of them, the keep positioned in its central streets towering over the rest of the buildings. Many of the laguz were already seconds from the gates, and to keep up Ike rallied the mercenaries into a jog. Suddenly Elaina was grateful for Shinon's insistent conditioning, she would need every day, hour, and minute of it for this battle.

The mercenaries reached the city gates, torn open by the laguz, and then they were in the thick of battle. Telgam had a large military unit stationed in its region and within the city, but despite being outnumbered the Laguz Alliance was clearly more skilled. "Elaina, stay with me!" Mia called, and she nodded, breaking off with her roommate and partner the two girls dodged into the laden city streets. For the most part any civilians had scattered at this point, and locked their doors tightly against the hell raging outside. Elaina drew back and shot into the throat of a soldier standing over Lethe, and then spun, raising her bow to block a sword thrust toward her. Mia quickly dodged in front and engaged the man, cutting him down swiftly.

"Thanks," The redhead gasped, shooting twice more into the ribs and heart of two more Begnion men. Mia stood to her back, and the two twisted and spun, fighting quickly, twice Elaina reached for the dagger at her waist, and after several minutes most of the first street was clear.

"Come on!" Mia shouted, and they ran forward. Elaina tried to ignore the carnage and blood around her, which flooded the streets and soaked her boots. She made the mistake of watching Boyd raise his ax high over his head, and cleaving it down onto a mans skull. The soldier dropped right there, Boyd's weapon slicing through his helmet and embedding itself in his head. Elaina skidded to a stop, stunned for a moment as Boyd carelessly wrenched his weapon away, further disfiguring the mans face, and quickly continued forward. "Elaina!" Mia shouted, but the girl could only stand and stare at the murder she just witnessed. "Elaina, watch out!" An arrow sliced right past her nose, and the girl yelped, turning to see a Begnion soldier fall, the arrow cutting cleanly between his eyes.

"Focus, Elaina!" Shinon called as he ran past her, Gatrie right behind him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mia demanded, grabbing her wrist and looking deep into her eyes.

"Y-yes." She nodded hesitantly, heart hammering in her chest, "yes I'm fine." She glanced back again at the mounds of lifeless bodies spilled through the streets, being run over and stepped on by their army, and then shook herself roughly. "Lets keep going," She gasped, voice thick, as if the blood which stained her vision had made its way into her throat. The laguz mercilessly killed their prey, tearing out throats and ripping rib cages apart, spilling even more gore around the fighting armies. Elaina tried not to focus on this as she shot, focusing to aim at archers who threatened them from rooftops, so her eyes would not graze the cobblestone streets. Mia leaped onto the top of a barrel and stood from there, cutting down three soldiers from her higher perch, before the storage containment rocked and she lost her footing, slipping off. Elaina aimed and shot at her last remaining adversary before he could harm the sword master, then ran to her. "Get up," She hissed, pulling Mia to her feet, who stared at the barrel with a perplexed expression.

"I didn't rock it." She murmured quietly, Elaina stared at her.

"Forget about the barrel, you just lost your footing, lets keep going!" She gasped.

"Wait," Mia shook her head, and removed the top of the barrel, peering in.

A tiny girl was huddled inside, not more than eight years old. She stared up at the two young women with wide, terrified eyes. "Leave me alone!" She shrieked, recognizing them as Alliance soldiers, her accent unmistakably from Begnion.

"She can't stay in the battlefield," Elaina spoke, Mia nodded seriously.

"Where do we take her?"

"To a house, come on." The archer slung her bow over her back and reached inside to pull the child out, forcing herself to clutch the girl to her chest even as she kicked and screamed ferociously.

"She's not safe, this way!" Mia called, and Elaina pressed the girls face against her, not wanting her to witness the bloody swath they cut through her city.

"Where do you think she lives?" Elaina screamed.

"How am I supposed to know? Just come here!" They veered toward the first door they found, and Mia began to bang on it angrily.

"Let us in!" She screamed, "we have a child here, someone take care of this child!" She shouted. No answer, or if there was one it was lost in the screams of battle behind them.

"Everyone will have locked themselves in!" Elaina reminded her friend, "They won't answer the door for Alliance soldiers!"

"Well we broke into a house last time, why not do that again!"

"What are we going to do Mia? Break the door down, drop the girl into someones arms, then run out with the house completely undefended?"

"We need to find her family, then!"

"This city is massive, that could take hours!" Elaina lost her breath near the end of the sentence as the girl kicked her squarely in the stomach, and she grunted softly.

"Then ask her!"

"I would, but she's trying to kill me!"

"Hey!" Mia grabbed the child from Elaina's arms and held her at arms length so she could not hurt the sword master. "Where do you live? We need to get you home safely!" The girl scrunched up her face, shook her head, and kicked and punched at thin air.

"Lyla!" A loud voice called, and they both turned to see a woman sprinting down the edge of the street, pressed to the walls with alarm even as she screamed. "Lyla!"

"That's our best bet!" Elaina shouted and they both took off for the woman. "Is this her?" Elaina called, and she turned curiously to look at the Alliance soldiers who ran toward her, eyes widening with fear.

"Is this your daughter?" Mia repeated, holding the girl out to her.

"Oh, Ashera, Lyla!" The woman shrieked, pulling the child into her arms, she glanced at the two soldiers, hugging the girl to her chest. "Thank you, thank you!" She gasped.

"You're welcome, now get inside!" Mia cried, "the laguz lose control when they're in battle!"

"My husband!" She cried frantically, "my husband is still out searching for her!"

"You need to go inside with your daughter!" Elaina yelled back, "if we see him we'll direct him home. Don't let your entire family die today!" For a long moment all three stared at one another, and finally the woman nodded, turning and fleeing quickly. "Lets keep going!" She called, fitting another arrow onto her bow string.

The Laguz Alliance continued to storm the city. First they reached the market, killing straggling Begnion soldiers quickly, and then continued on toward the keep. Here the girls caught up with Boyd, Oscar, and Rolf who were also ending miseries and finishing off weakened numbers.

"I don't want to go into the keep without knowing Lyla's father is okay," Mia murmured. Elaina nodded,

"He's probably fine though, it would take hours for us to search the whole city." Boyd and Oscar moved to join the girls.

"Ready to head in?" The paladin looked down on them from his horse.

"Yes, just about." Mia nodded, looking around one last time as if the man might conjure himself. Rolf shot one last soldier, and then relaxed, starting toward them. In the silence they heard a voice, male, coming from across the road where Rolf stood.

"Lyla!"

"Her father!" Both girls shrieked, and started toward the alley where the voice came from.

Everything from that moment on happened very quickly, and very slowly.

A man stepped, shaking, from the alley. His face was ashen with fear, eyes wide with alarm, he probably wasn't older than 25, and he held a knife in a white knuckled grip. Rolf turned around, they were barely a foot from one another, and in his panic Lyla's father took in that Rolf was an Alliance soldier and stabbed forward blindly, twisting his blade viciously. The sniper was unprepared, and stumbled back as the blade buried itself in his stomach, long, serrated, very lethal.

"NO!" Elaina shrieked, and without thinking pulled back and released her arrow in an instant. Lyla's father fell back, dead as the arrow lodged in his throat, and then they all ran forward. Mia caught Rolf before he fell all the way over, and Oscar leaped down from his horse, bending in front of his youngest brother quickly. Boyd bent down on his other side, and Elaina's hands fluttered uselessly at the vulnerary at her belt, knowing it was too late. Blood dripped from Rolf's chin, and he smiled weakly up at them.

"At least…" He coughed, "I helped."

"Hey, don't say that." Boyd's voice broke painfully, shaking with grief. "You're going to be alright, you're going to keep helping. You'll be the best we've had….you'll be…fine." He rubbed his eyes quickly, Oscar only stared at Rolf, as if he was lost somewhere in shock.

"It was…my own fault," He gasped, "a little bit…"

"This isn't your fault, Rolf." Elaina shook her head, tears shimmering in her eyes. She kept her eyes on his face, refusing to look at the bloody wound in his abdomen, which had surely severed something vital. When he smiled blood stained his teeth, and filled his mouth, bathing his tongue.

"Thanks Elaina." He sighed, "promise me, when you train…" With each breath more of the scarlet liquid poured from his mouth, grotesque to watch as he died, but he continued, desperate to get his words out. "You'll think of me, you'll put up with…Uncle Shinon…" He sighed heavily.

"Of course," she nodded, tears blurring her vision. "Of course, I promise. I'll make you proud Rolf." Oscar held the boys hand in a tight grip, looking broken, filled with sorrow and regret. Boyd held a stone expression, staring down blankly, no tears came, even as his shoulders shook.

Elaina stroked Rolf's hair back gently, whispering softly to him. No one moved for several minutes. Oscar and Boyd just knelt beside their brother, and held him, cradling him like an infant. Elaina watched his eyes, her own vision blurring as his became blank and unfocused. Nothing moved, the silence pressed around them, a violent sob shook through Boyd, and Oscar clasped his shoulder in a tight, reassuring grip.

Mia was the one to close Rolf's eyes.

"You two need to go." Oscar's voice was quiet, "they need you in the keep. We'll take him." Elaina did not want to move, but she also did not want anyone else to die, so nodded wearily, climbing to her feet to leave the brothers to grieve in silence.

The first floor of the keep was mostly silent, it was running up the stairs where the screams of battle replaced the oppressive silence from outside. Elaina's adrenaline returned, and she no longer had time to grieve as she threw herself into battle. Unconsciously, she found herself shooting beside Shinon, and when a brief reprieve came to their battle she grabbed his wrist. The sniper turned to her with a snarl.

"What?"

"Go," She whispered, "go out. Find Oscar and Boyd, I can handle shooting here" She promised him. He looked at her with a frown, and demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Only two words had to leave her lips, "It's Rolf." Then he was gone, sprinting away, down the steps and presumably out of the keep, desperate, and she wondered if it had been a foolish decision not to reveal the boy was already dead.

The rest of the battle reached her in a cloud, shooting, blood, screaming, more blood. Blood filled and overwhelmed her, it was everywhere, hot, thick, sticky, soaking her clothes and boots. Maybe some of it was hers, she was aware a couple times when a blade or spell struck or grazed against her, but it was never too terrible a wound that she couldn't keep fighting. Either way, she bathed in the blood, she _drowned_ in it, the scent and taste filled her, made her head spin, so that she was practically stumbling through the last few soldiers.

Then, there was an instant of clarity, as she sought out a familiar face, who struggled with his last opponent.

Ike had carried the battle so far, and was now so tired and exhausted that it looked as if his adversary may be gaining the better advantage over him. Elaina reached for her quiver, and found it empty, the man knocked Ike to the ground and the commander grunted as his opponent raised his spear, ready to kill him.

Elaina ran, in that instant she could hear and see clearly again she sprinted for her life, and felt the cold steel of the lance inside of her, instead of striking Ike. She dove forward, and landed with a loud moan, wrenching the soldier with her as the spear pulled inside her.

"ELAINA!" Ike roared, and several other voices melded in the back of her mind, pain overwhelmed her. Her vision became fuzzy, and she blinked quickly, trying to clear it. She watched a tiger dispatch the man who threatened her, and then people were around her, all speaking at once. "Elaina, look at me!" Ike gasped, she focused hesitantly on his face, and then Rhys was in front of her.

"She'll be fine, its only a flesh wound." The bishop reassured the commander, bending in front of her.

"Elaina, hey, Elaina!" Mia called, voice swimming hesitantly into her mind.

"She's exhausted, I can work better if you let her go to sleep." Rhys murmured, so right there in the keep, surrounded by bodies, her senses filled with blood, Elaina obeyed his orders and closed her eyes. She fell asleep to the sweet feeling of magic, cloaking her in a gentle, healing embrace.

**Authors Note: **_Did I mention character death is a possible thing? If I didn't sorry, and uh...surprise! Don't bother being like "Rolf's not dead!" He is, get over it, it was tragic, they're at war, people die._

_ What I like about the battle of Telgam, is it's not described in the game. It just says "they won easily" basically, for both Telgam and Seliora so I was excited to write this battle completely of my own imagination. Also, sick as it is, I've been looking forward to killing a character for a very long time. Well, until next time when we get to recuperate and work through some minor PTSD symptoms,and relationship issues!_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Note: **_I don't have much to say, except I wrote this in a coffee shop. I felt a lot like a stereotype: writer, sitting, drinking my hot chocolate while I typed furiously into my laptop. Yeah, it was fun. I introduce a well known concept from Fire Emblem in an...interesting way this chapter so I'd love to hear your feedback on it!_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 29**

Elaina slept soundly. When she first woke the following morning Rhys was the only one in her room. "What time is it?" She mumbled, feeling dizzy and sore.

"Just dawn, come with me." He murmured, so she let him lead her out of the keep and away from the city, to where the laguz and mercenaries waited. Elaina watched blankly as Ike, Ranulf, and Rhys all spoke, she struggled to fit the rows of graves into coherency. _A funeral, _she realized finally, feeling sick.

"Did we lose this many men?" She whispered feverishly to Rhys when he rejoined her.

"No," He shook his head. "We gave the Begnion soldiers their rites as well." She nodded, and watched the ceremony in a solemn silence. Elaina was content to let Rhys lead her back through the streets, looking forward to being able to sleep off the remainder of her thick lethargy and exhaustion.

"You!" A voice screeched, she turned wearily to view the woman who faced her, the agony sketched into her face unbearable to look at. "You killed my husband!" She shrieked, running toward Elaina, "you promised to keep him safe you bleeding heart Alliance soldier! You killed my husband, bring him back to me, bring him back to me you bitch!" Elaina was frozen as the young mother lifted her knife high, bearing down on her.

"Elaina!" Ike grabbed the woman out from in front of her, and efficiently disarmed her.

"Bring him back!" She sobbed, screaming at Elaina, struggling in the commanders grip. "You killed him, bring him back!"

"Hey, he killed our brother!" That was Boyd, who ran forward, stepping right into her face. "He killed our brother! He was sixteen, he didn't deserve to die, your husband did!"

"You lie, he would never kill anyone!" Tears marred her cheeks, "You're all lying bleeding pigs, and you!" She twisted to look at Elaina again, "Come here so I can kill you, you deserve it, come bleed for him bitch!" Rhys gripped her shoulders, and pulled Elaina around the corner of the street, so the confrontation was lost to her. She was glad to let him return her to her room in the keep, and put her to bed. She sunk back into sleep gratefully, the idea of processing what just happened seeming like too much.

* * *

The second time she woke, Elaina was more aware. Conscious of the soft, down bed, and stone walls of the room. She recognized now the pain in her side and right forearm, the bandages there, how sore her entire body was. When she opened her eyes, and slowly sat up, Mia sat on the other side of the room.

"How are you feeling?" The young woman sounded subdued as she gave Elaina a wan smile.

"Better," She nodded, "do you need something, Mia?"

"No, I'm here to warn you. There's a bit of a…line waiting to speak with you."

"Oh,"

"Do you feel well enough to talk?"

"Yes, you can let them in." Elaina nodded, so Mia left the room.

The first person to step in was Shinon. His eyes burned with a heavy anger, while his body moved in a deep sadness. "I'm sorry," She whispered, that was all she could manage as she thought of Rolf. "I'm so sorry." The sniper shook his head wearily.

"It's okay, its not your fault." Elaina stared at him, stunned.

"What?" She blurted out. He smirked a little, it wasn't condescending though.

"It's not your fault. Oscar told me you killed the man who did it, Mia explained about the girl and how he simply panicked. This is war, Elaina, people die, you can't blame yourself for that." Elaina was still struggling to understand this was Shinon who she spoke to. He smiled at her and stood, "you've become a hell of an archer Elaina, I'd like to speak with you later after the…" He trailed off and glanced at the door. "Line had diminished."

"Of course," She nodded and smiled, aware this was the first civil conversation she ever had with Shinon. She watched the sniper go, and waited patiently for her next audience.

Victor stepped in, he sat on the edge of her bed, and stared intently at his hands. Neither of them spoke, but rather comforted one another with presence alone. "I liked Rolf," he choked out after several minutes. For once his voice was serious and solemn, he looked angry, though Elaina knew he probably wasn't.

"You weren't fighting, but the reality of this- it hit you." She whispered. He nodded heavily.

"He was…young…innocent," The man sighed. "My mind can't even figure out how to respond to this."

"I remember my first battle," She murmured, and briefly explained it was while she was in Daein. "I was so stunned I couldn't move or fight. For three months I refused to kill anyone."

"What changed?"

"I had to kill," She answered quietly, thinking of Jarod. "There was…no other option." Victor considered this,

"I think I understand now why you didn't tell anyone about Fire Emblem. You have an idea, but you really don't know whats going to happen here, where you'll fight, who will live or die." She nodded heavily. Finally he stood. "Get some rest Elaina, thanks for being here when I came through. You've...inspired me, I wouldn't have been able to get through this on my own." She felt her eyes mist over.

"Thank you Victor."

As soon as the door shut behind the man, Mist flew in, eyes red and cheeks puffy from crying. "Oh, Mist!" Elaina cried, and gathered the girl into her arms, ignoring the pain which slid through her side and arm. "I' m so sorry," She sighed, rocking her gently. Mist buried herself against Elaina and cried, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You killed the man who did it right?" She breathed into Elaina's chest.

"Yes, I did." She nodded.

"Thank you, death is always terrible, but thank you." She sighed deeply, and for a long time neither of them moved as Mist clung to her and they both cried over their lost friend. Finally she crawled down, thanked Elaina, and left slowly.

Elaina leaned back, exhausted. She closed her eyes, and absorbed the weariness in her body.

"Too tired for one more?" The voice was deep and gruff, Elaina's eyes flew open. Ike leaned in the doorway, blue eyes clashing with hers in a severe, earnest flame.

"What do you need, commander?" She sat up a little, wishing she could address him more formally.

"I think a thank you is in order." He sighed, striding in. He sat on the side of the bed, right beside her. Elaina felt her heart flutter, _don't be juvenile! _She thought indignantly. "You saved my life Elaina. Without you Mist wouldn't have a brother, and the Greil Mercenaries wouldn't have a commander."

"Don't say it like that." She blushed, "You always have Titania, anyway I'm not a hero Ike," She paused, "I mean commander."

"You avenged Rolf, took Shinon's place in the keep, rescued a little girl, and saved my life."

"I also killed that little girls father." She answered bitterly.

"Death is tragic, and horrid Elaina." He agreed with her quietly, "but you kill for the right reasons."

"No one kills for the right reasons." She shook her head, thinking of the blood soaked streets two days ago.

"You are…so pure," He murmured, "its…fascinating." Elaina looked at him, and thought she knew what was about to happen. Ike stroked her cheek with a calloused finger, though his touch was soft. She slowly pressed her face into his palm, Ike went rigid for a moment, and then relaxed and leaned forward.

_You have a boyfriend! _Elaina screamed at herself and jerked backward, Ike froze and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"It's- it's nothing." She shook her head and climbed quickly to her feet. "It's nothing, Shinon asked me to meet him. I'm sorry."

"Wait, do you need help?" Ike demanded as she lurched across the room.

"No I-" She tumbled forward, and would have fallen into the door if he hadn't leaped to his feet and caught her.

"At least let me help you walk. Shinon asked me to be there anyway."

"He did?" She gasped, "what's happening?"

"It's a…" He trailed off and frowned, as if struggling to explain it. "It's a special ceremony, you'll find out." He promised, and supported the girl through the halls of the keep to one of the spacious training rooms. Elaina figured there was no time or place to stand on particular ceremony here, so this space probably sufficed well. Shinon was there, with Mia, Mist, Boyd, and Rhys. Ike moved forward instantly to stand on Shinon's right, who was in the center of the room. Elaina just stared.

"I swear to god if I need to start training alone with him again-"

"That's not it!" Mia interjected, giggling a little. Mist shushed her quickly.

"Elaina come here." Shinon ordered quietly, "this is a ceremony which is performed throughout Tellius. It is done in palaces, in armies, in homes, between friends, families, military leaders, soldiers, and royalty." He spoke, "It is often between a trainer and trainee, their leader,- should there be one- a priest." He glanced at Rhys, "and close friends or family members of the one receiving the honor."

"Great," She smiled, approaching him slowly, "what is it?"

"Are you well enough to kneel?" Either Shinon's mind had been switched with Pelleas's, or Rolf's death had made him much more sober and soft about…everything.

"Yes," She nodded, and bent down slowly, unsure whether to keep her head up or down. Shinon bent so he was on eye level with her, he held a silver bow in his hand, and held it toward her. Hesitantly she wrapped her fingers around it, examining the beautiful artistry and intricate designs cut into the metal body of the weapon. Shinon kept one hand on it, and placed his eyes intently on hers.

"Elaina, you have trained diligently in the abilities of an archer, and worked tirelessly to constantly improve your skills. You have pushed yourself beyond the breaking point, I saw this the first day I met you, and have continued to invest your life into your training. I have witnessed this, as has your commander, and your friends." As one the people surrounding the two of them spoke.

"We have."

"Then by the blessing of a priest, may I invoke upon you the title of Sniper." _Oh, I get it now. _She realized, Elaina peeked at Shinon as he pressed the silver weapon into her hands, and handed a small crest to her. She looked down on it, two bows intersecting on a field of green. She couldn't help the smile on her face, any pain or soreness forgotten, she barely heard the murmured words of Rhys,

"May the goddess Ashera witness and bless this ceremony and this young warrior as she continues in her training." Elaina realized after a moment they were all looking at her.

"Do I say something?" She whispered urgently, they all laughed.

"It's customary to thank me, and formally accept the title." She nodded hurriedly and bowed her head to Shinon.

"Thank you, I would be honored to accept the role and tasks of a Sniper." The words came easily, and Shinon extended a hand to her, she took it eagerly and he pulled her up.

"ELAINA THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Mia screamed, throwing herself at the girl, and she lost her footing abruptly. The newly named sniper laughed as they tumbled to the floor together, and then Mist was on top of them, embracing her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" The cleric giggled, and eventually Elaina fought past the twisting limbs and smiles of her roommates to see Shinon, Rhys, and Boyd had all left. Now only Ike stood, smiling down at them.

"Congratulations Elaina," He nodded to her, "I hope you continue to use your skills to serve our company." She smiled up at him.

"Always, commander." She nodded. He smiled down at her, and then left the girls to their celebration.

The rest of the day passed joyously for Elaina, who was congratulated and complimented on multiple occasions, and her promotion was announced at dinner. She was glad to sit next to Victor and discuss the concept of class change with him.

"So, would I become a halberdier?" He frowned.

"Um…I guess so. You fight with a spear?" He nodded, then smiled.

"That's cool, then if I train super hard I can be a sentinel!"

"Yeah!" She smiled at him, and that night Rhys told Elaina she was free to sleep wherever she wished, they set her in a private room while she healed. So the girl went with Mist and Mia, as always, and fell asleep contentedly with her friends around her.

The joy of the day didn't stop the darkness of the nightmare from infecting her though, and spreading through her mind that night. Elaina slept restlessly.


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note: **_According to my laptop it's been 2014 for 20 minutes. Happy New Year everybody! I hope you had fun celebrating with your friends or family or...strangers you met on the street...you know...whatever floats your boat. _

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 30**

The world around Elaina was black, and she sprinted blindly through a thick liquid lapping at her knees. The water tugged at her, trying to pull the girl beneath its surface, instead she kept running, until a figure loomed in front of her. It was a man she knew, but could not name, Lyla's father lurched toward her. He held a knife high, and without thinking she reached back toward her quiver, and in seconds placed an arrow in his heart. Moans and screams could be heard all around her now, and Elaina gasped, turning quickly to see countless faces and soldiers coming toward her, surrounding her, moaning. The men she had killed, the water at her feet tugged more insistently, and then Elaina looked down, and felt her stomach churn with sickness.

Not water, this was blood. Hot, sticky, thick, it stained her legs. "I don't want to kill you!" She screamed, "leave me alone!"

"Elaina!" This voice made her spin around, and her heart thumped more loudly. The young man in front of her stood tall and strong, with burning gray eyes and thick, floppy brown hair. "Don't leave me Elaina!" He called.

"Ch-Chase?" She gasped, then ran toward him. "Chase!" She screamed, "Chase, help me!" Even as she sprinted toward him, the young man stood, making no motion to hug her back as she threw her arms around him, and tumbled through him. "Chase, no!" She twisted around, landing in a heap in the scarlet liquid around her, but he was gone, replaced now by the glowing eyes and raised weapons of the people she murdered. "Chase, come back!" She sobbed, as they bore down on her, weapons raised, the blood pulled her under into its dark embrace, and then she was thrashing and screaming madly. A million faces floated in her vision, even as she found herself unable to breathe or hear, Ike, Chase, Rolf, Mia, Shinon, they all shouted her name in pain, as if they were being threatened and needed her help.

"Elaina, Elaina, Elaina!" She started awake, flying up to a sitting position with a scream. "Goddess Elaina." Mia sighed, throwing her arms around the girl. "What happened, whats wrong?" The redhead looked down on herself, sweat slicked her clothes to her body, her hands trembled violently.

"It was…a nightmare." She sighed heavily, burying her face in her hands, "just a nightmare." _Why was Chase there though_? She wondered, _I haven't thought about Chase in so long, and now he's back, just mocking me because I can't reach him_.

"Elaina?" It was Mist who moved her hands aside, and stared into her eyes. "Elaina, what was the nightmare about?" Mist made small, soothing circles on the back of her palms as she looked at her two roommates.

"It was…I was running in blood," She breathed, "and the men I killed came back, and surrounded me, and I then I was drowning in the blood but Mist- Chase was there."

"Chase, the man who courted you?" She confirmed, frowning, "your…boyfriend?" She tested the word with a frown.

"Yes, why would he have been there?"

"Have you been thinking about him a lot lately?"

"I, yes a little bit but that's only because of..." She stopped.

"What?" Mist murmured, Mia giggled.

"Oh, you love someone Elaina!" She gasped. "The man you were with on Earth, you think about him because you love someone here!"

"N-No!" She gasped, "I don't love anyone. That's a huge commitment!" She shook her head, "yes, there's someone here but he's too busy, he doesn't want me the same way."

"Is it Ike?" Mist whispered. "If it's Ike, Elaina, believe me- he wants you. Soren, Titania, and I haven't heard the end of it from him about you, where you're from, what you're like, of course he's in denial too."

"I can't be with Ike Mist, what about Chase?"

"Elaina," The girl sighed, and for a long time they peered into each others eyes. "You may never be able to go home, you've heard this and you've faced it., what if you can't return to Earth?"

"Then, I'll live here. That's not a bad thing but…" She trailed off and shook her head resolutely. "What if Chase hasn't moved on?"

"What if he has?"

Oh. Elaina hadn't even considered this. Not out of a self-righteous he could never move on from me outlook but simply because it had failed to occur to her.

"Mist," She sighed, and sat back heavily. "What about the men I killed?" Mist and Mia glanced at each other.

"The nightmares get better, over time." The cleric whispered, "we all endure them, you learn to control most of them, and still get rest with them. Everyone has them."

"Do you still have them?"

"Less often, but yes. There's not a person in this army who doesn't still suffer from them, even Shinon and Ike are slaves to the nightmares. They get better though, Elaina, I promise."

"Thank you Mist." She sighed.

"Are you alright to sleep again?"

"Yes." Mist and Mia both crawled back into their beds, Elaina laid back, looked at the ceiling, and did not sleep.

* * *

The next couple of days passed slowly. Elaina spent her time wandering through the keep and the city, sometimes with her friends, sometimes alone. Mist took to singing a lullaby before she fell asleep, though it didn't alleviate the terrors Elaina endured. She avoided Ike, and spent more time with Victor, he was a reminder of where she came from, and who she really was. He didn't seem to mind too much, and his personality was so much like Mia's there wasn't much change for Elaina.

"I was thinking about wrapping pork chops in bacon, what do you think?" he asked on their fifth day in Telgam. Elaina wandered the streets with Victor, trying to occupy her frazzled and confused mind.

"I don't know, I feel like we'd all die from high cholesterol." She smiled over at him. Victor shook his head,

"No, you're thinking of chocolate covered bacon wrapped in chocolate covered bacon."

"Lovely." She rolled her eyes, giggling.

"I've tried it before- best food on gods sweet fucking Earth."

"What is it about you and bacon?" She demanded, grinning broadly at him.

"Hey, bacon is necessary to human survival." He argued, "without bacon, the world would be stuck with sausage links- that is a catastrophe."

"I like sausage…" She trailed off, her mouth watering a little.

"That should be a sin." Elaina laughed again, and turned the corner of the street, running straight into Ike.

Elaina was not very tall. She was also not very muscular.

Needless to say, she fell down.

"Elaina!" Ike gasped, and bent to pull her up. Victor, being beside her, reached the girl first, and helped her scramble to her feet. "S-sorry!" The mercenary commander gasped, glowering a little at Victor.

"It's okay," She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Yeah well…" He looked at the two of them, Victor quickly withdrew his hands from where he held her up, and stepped away from Elaina. "Victor, we have some friends who have just arrived to help our cause. I'd like you to meet Nephenee, she can help with your spear training." Ike told him.

"Oh, cool thanks" The man smiled. For a minute the three stood and looked at each other. "You meant _now_?"

"Uh…yeah," Ike shrugged, "she should be back in the keep."

"Oh." Victor looked at the two of them. "OOOH! Okay I got it, bye!" Then he spun around, and took off. Elaina turned back to Ike with a frown.

"What'd you do that for?" She demanded.

"You spend too much time with him." He frowned.

"Only because you've been avoiding me."

"I have not been avoiding you!"

"Yes you have, every time our eyes lock you look the other way, and if we're ever walking down the same hall you turn around! If I go to train when you're training, you stop! Ike I don't want to lose your friendship so tell me why you've been-" Ike grabbed her shoulders, twisted so she was against the wall of the building they stood beside, and then kissed her. His lips were soft and gentle, but also insistent in a way that made her feel like he was a drowning man, finally finding relief. His palms rested on her waist, and for a moment Elaina answered eagerly, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him back.

Then she went still, and placed her hands over his fingers, easing him away from her. Ike paused, and pulled back, opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Elaina shook her head, tears touching her eyelids.

"It's my fault," She murmured.

"No." He touched her cheek again, just like he did several days ago. This time Elaina flinched, and he quickly pulled away.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry Ike, but…there's someone else."

"Someone here?"

"No, back home. Back on Earth."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry." She breathed, two tears touching her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have been so rash and bold, I should be the one apologizing."

"Ike," She stopped him as he turned away. He glanced back at her, "Ike, I want you too." She saw the surprise on his face.

"But you said-"

"I can't go home, Ike, and I need to accept that. So give me time, if you can bear to wait for me." For a time they both stared at each other, finally he nodded.

"Very well Elaina. When you are ready, come to me." She nodded, slumped back against the wall, and rubbed her eyes hurriedly so no one might see her tears. Several minutes passed, Ike headed back toward the keep, so to distract herself Elaina turned and moved deeper into the city. She had to distract herself, to think of anything _except_ for what just transpired between her and Ike. Then she became aware of all the focus on her.

She felt the hateful eyes of the Begnion citizens against her, so full of loathing and contempt. She deserved it really, after all, they hated her because she killed their men, and there was no way to justify that. She was a murderer, Elaina found herself embracing the resentment of the Begnion citizens, accepting it. She would not stop killing though, because she had to keep fighting, she had to keep going, she had to keep living.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note: **_The first half of this chapter is sort of important, but the second half is mostly fluff. Hey, who says we're not entitled to a good bacon inspired debate now and then? Especially after all of our depressing, dark stuff the past couple chapters._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 31**

The Laguz Alliance didn't stay in Telgam much longer. The five days they did remain were endless though. For the most part Elaina did not see Ike, she spent most of her time with Victor, Mia, and Mist- as always. Oscar and Boyd made themselves scarce, but aside from smiling and sharing an encouraging word when she did see them, Elaina could do little to help them cope. She knew Rolf's mother had come to the city, she had been one of many to witness the interaction between the two brothers and the young woman, as Boyd screamed at her that Rolf was dead.

Elaina watched the pain on his mothers face, and heard Oscar's soft words: "you should go Annalise." She did, tears streaking her cheeks as she dragged herself from the city, stunned into silence at the reality of her sons death.

Elaina turned and hid her face in Victor's chest after the scene, unable to bear the thought of something like this ever happening to any of them again. Aside from being somewhat stunned Victor responded appropriately, hugging her back and leading the girl to Mia and Mist who took care of her.

The nightmares did not improve. They continued to send her into screaming, sobbing fits at night. Sometimes those she killed came back for revenge, other times she relived her last night Jarod, the worst was when she imagined herself killing her friends here. It was the nightmares which drove her to the training room, where she shot late at night and into the day until her fingers were cracked and bleeding.

"You need to stop." Shinon told her on the third day of this, "training yourself to the breaking point is important, but you're ruining your body Elaina." He took one of her palms and held it face up, revealing the swollen blisters and wounds as proof. She shook her head, pulled away, and dropped into a rapid set of push ups.

She knew they talked about her though. Often her ears picked up the hushed whispers of Shinon to her friends or to Ike. "You have to make her stop!" He gasped, "she's going too hard, she's destroying herself!"

"It's the nightmares." Mist would whisper, "there's nothing I can do about it."

"She just needs time." Was Mia's answer.

"I can't do anything to stop her Shinon, I promised I would give Elaina her own independence." Ike explained.

Victor's reply was the only one which made Elaina understand why she was reacting like this, "If I were in her position- witnessed and endured what she has- I'd be doing the same thing." That made sense, because Elaina and Victor didn't belong here. They weren't of Tellius, not created by Ashunera, they weren't made to face what they did here. Eventually Elaina collapsed in the middle of a run through the city, Boyd carried her back to the keep where Rhys cared for her. It was there she admitted she would try to find a different outlet for her frustration and fear.

She didn't find it before the Alliance packed up and left the next day, continuing into the heart of Begnion, but from there on she was distracted by movement and work to be done. At their next camp, near the banks of the Ribahn River, Elaina remembered something.

"In the game," She told Victor quietly, "you switch between who you play as, so all of your teams can get experience."

"Whats your point?" He frowned over at her, then perked up"do you think bacon could be used as a weapon?"

"Stop talking about bacon for a sec." She interrupted, his eyes widened and his jaw hung open."My point is that means at some point I'm going to fight the Dawn Brigade, but we've seen that whatever happens in the game isn't necessarily true. What if one of them dies, because of me or because I didn't protect them?"

"Tell Ike you don't want to fight in those battles, I don't think he'll push you."

"What if a mercenary dies because I didn't protect them?"

"Elaina you worry too much."

"Victor, do you want anyone else to die?" She demanded, voice rising to a panicked shriek.

"No, Elaina, of course I don't." He shook his head, "but you can't blame yourself for everything that happens, every man that dies, and everything that goes wrong."

"I know…" She stewed, and chewed absently on her fingernails.

"Do you want to go home Elaina?" She looked over at him.

"What?"

"Do you want to go back to Earth?"

"Oh…" She trailed off, and looked at her feet as she leaned back against the fabric of the tent, glancing to where he sat across from her.

"I don't think I do." He admitted, "sure I miss my family, but there's so many opportunities in Tellius. I could start over here, be useful, make something of my life."

"Oh, yeah, I get that." She shrugged. "Honestly Victor, I'm just trying to get through each day right now, I haven't thought about wanting to go home."

"Well, what if you don't have time to think about it? What if you were given the option right now, and you had to decide?" He continued, refusing to let go of the topic.

"I…I just don't…" She shook her head, "I guess I would, my family and friends are back on Earth." He nodded curtly. For a few minutes a tranquil silence drifted through their stilted afternoon conversation.

"Seriously though, bacon as a weapon, we could shoot it at people." He smiled over at her.

"Where are you going to get a gun?"

"…We could sling shot it at people."

"Obviously the best way to use bacon as a weapon, is to sharpen it and stab them with the crispy side." Another voice joined their conversation, both Earthlings looked up as Mia sat beside them.

"You'd never get anywhere, skin is too tough for that."

"If Ashera can bless swords and armor, why can't she bless bacon?" Mia pointed out.

"The blessed…bacon knife?" Elaina confirmed their plotting with a frown.

"Yes!" Victor grinned, looking over at Mia. "Holy shit, yes! Where is Ashera, we need to get this done now!" He declared, leaping to his feet.

"Unfortunately, in the middle of enemy territory." Elaina giggled.

"It'll be a secret mission!" Victor shouted triumphantly, "Elaina, Mia suit up! We leave for Sienne in an hour!" With that he grinned and waved, bolting away.

"Its kind of like talking to the same person," Elaina murmured, glancing at Mia. "Except he can cook."

"Yeah, I may suck at cooking, but I can cook more than bacon." Mia shrugged.

"Hey, bacon and anything burnt." The sniper giggled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note: **_Hello! This chapter may have been uploaded twice, so if you received a double email on it sorry that's my bad I was confused, and not paying attention to what I was doing and a lot of stuff happened. Sorry about that! If you don't know what I'm talking about, sorry about this :)_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 32**

Due to her rampant over-training in the past week, Ike refused to allow Elaina to fight in their next battle. He took Victor instead, explaining: "this fight should be easy, we're just trying to create some commotion amongst the Begnion ranks. This isn't training or a mock fight though, so no matter what you see, whats happening around you, _n__o _hero business Victor, we can't lose you." Victor had frowned at him.

"You would rather lose who in my place? I will fight Ike, and I won't be stupid, but I'm not going to promise not to protect someone if I have to." The weird thing was, Elaina overheard their commander having the same conversation with Mia, Mist, even Boyd and Shinon. All had been similarly perplexed by his instructions to be selfish and keep themselves alive at all costs. She knew why he was doing it though, because Ike cared about her, and knew the loss of a friend, and did not want her to suffer from similar wounds.

She managed to seek him out before they left. " You've been telling my friends not to be foolish, not to be heroes." She told him, voice soft as she guided his hands to her hips. "Promise me, _you _won't be a hero."

"Elaina, I command this company."

"So lead them, but don't be reckless. We all need you alive, I'm not asking for me or you Ike, I'm asking for the Greil Mercenaries and your friends around Tellius." He nodded curtly to her, and dared to ask.

"Does this mean you're ready?" Elaina took a deep breath before answering,

"I'm getting there."

She hadn't realized how frustrating and stressful it would be to know they were fighting without her though. Suddenly the reason Mist and Rolf joined in the Mad Kings War three years ago made so much more sense. It was terrifying to simply sit around camp, bite her nails, and worry. Speaking of nails, it seemed that Elaina had very little left. Between the stress of fighting, the changes in her life in the past 5 months, and the nightmares which ruthlessly haunted her, the sniper had chewed away her fingernails. _I worked so hard to break that habit too, _she lamented, looking at the short nubs, her left ring finger was especially worn away. _L__eft ring finger__…_ Elaina sat up sharply from where she had been laying, mindlessly staring up at the clouds, assessing her own body. She remembered now something curious, something which no longer filled her with a sense of dread and grief.

A promise ring, Chase had given her a promise ring. She frowned hard, wondering where she might have lost it, for all she knew it had been her first day in Daein or just this morning. Now any such ring only made her cheeks color, that felt foolish. They were sophomores in high school, 10th grade, there was no real commitment to be made. There was a real, deep love of course, but it wasn't a strong enough love. Not as strong as she had for the people here, who she had fought beside and lived with.

_They say you form deeper bonds through deeper struggles. _She considered. Fighting for your life every day in the thick of war was probably as deep as it got. What was the biggest issue she and Chase had ever fought through? A disagreement in the 9th grade about whether she had cheated on him? The night they got lost downtown and had to navigate away from gangs and street fights? Those has been intense of course, provided an urgent thrill, made their relationship more concrete. Those experiences weren't the same though, Elaina had saved and stolen lives here. She breathed and ate and fought with those who did the same thing, how could her relationship with Chase, her family, any of her friends, even compare to anybody here?

She was not throwing her relationships on Earth away. Not declaring them too weak and abandoning them, but she thought of the day Victor asked if she would go back to Earth- if given the option right then and there. She told him yes. Now, as she considered it, she thought her answer might be different.

"Hello, Elaina!" The girl turned, and tensed up when she saw Zakar coming toward her. He laughed when he saw her expression. "Fear not, little beorc, I will not harm you. Now that there's two of you wandering around I've gotten used to the scent, strange as it is."

"So no more urges to murder me?" She confirmed as he settled into a seated position beside her.

"Your blood tugs at me like the sages does." He explained, "I have an urge to fight and defend myself from you, but given time and opportunity to know you the instinct has faded." He was speaking of Soren, who was branded.

"Can you tell…with the branded," She hesitated over her question, "what laguz blood they carry?" He shook his head.

"Whether that boy is cat, hawk, or heron I'll never know unless he tells me."

"I don't think he will." She smiled, then remembered that Soren wasn't aware of his parentage anyway.

"He is not very fond of us. I suppose that is our own fault for spitting on him as parentless." He agreed, nodding deeply. "Part of it is instinct, however part of it is our foolish pride."

"You know, Zakar, you're much more bearable when you're not trying to kill me. You seem actually intelligent." She giggled.

"Ah, another beorc who believes we think only with our claws." He smiled, then added. "You're not wrong. Were someone to challenge one of us to a duel, whether wise or foolish, we would accept in an instant. Beorc hide behind your walls, towers, and strategies. We demand a fight and bring one."

"Are duels common in Gallia?"

"Quite, every once in a while some hotblooded tiger will think he can take on the King, or Ranulf, or some other official of ours. They look to raise their rank through strength."

"Sounds like a violent society."

"It would be if someone were strong enough to beat any of them. They don't realize that those in charge are wise as well as strong."

"If a duel is decreed then, you as laguz must accept?"

"Mostly yes, we can't exactly find the strength to say no, unless someone might volunteer in place of one of the members. In this case, the duelist must bow out, whether they want to or not. That is not a laguz law though, beorc, that is a Tellius law. Ancient tradition. You do not know this, which leads me to believe you truly _are_ different. Of a different realm at least."

"Hmm…you want me to tell you where I'm from?" She peeked over at him. The laguz yawned widely and laid back, stretching out across the ground.

"It might serve as an entertaining story before I nap." He shrugged. Elaina frowned, and then climbed to her feet.

"Well, you're out of luck today Zakar, sorry!" She laughed, and then turned, sprinting away. He called something after her, but it was lost to the girl as she raced back toward the camp. She had seen what he hadn't, laguz and beorc returning.

As she reached the first tents, and the first few men, her pace slowed and her eyes widened. Ranulf, Ike, and Soren stood in a deep, quick conversation. Most of the laguz and mercenaries looked degraded and disheartened as they shrugged back to their tents.

"Elaina!" The sniper turned to see Mist sprinting toward her. Tears shone in the clerics eyes and Elaina's heart began to race.

"What happened?" She demanded as the girl ran up to her.

"The central army has arrived, Tibarn failed in stalling them." She explained quickly, then shook her head. "That's not it though Elaina, you have to come with me, back to the battlefield."

"What, why?"

"Victor and Mia, I noticed they were missing right before Ranulf called the retreat. I thought they were somewhere in the crowd but I haven't found them anywhere!"

"Mist that battlefield will be crawling with soldiers now-"

"What if they're hurt, and dying, or have been captured or killed!" The cleric argued. Elaina's argument died on her lips, because the reality of those possibilities slammed into her, and she nodded, both girls turned and began to run.


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Note: **_Sorry for the delay, FanFiction has been very stressed out and having a lot of technical issues so I haven't been able to upload. In other news, __I hit 100 reviews with my last chapter, thanks everyone! I love reading your thoughts on Infinite and am so impressed with how much this story has grown in just under a month. Seriously, your support means a lot to me, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Its people like you all who have me continuing to write and push to (maybe?) one day be a professional author._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 33**

"Victor…" The voice was strained and weak, barely reaching the mans ears. He groaned, and vaguely his eyes slid to look at the sword master beside him. She smiled, the action frail, her face ashen. He viewed Mia silently, one hand resting lightly on her abdomen, lying in a pool of blood. Her long purple hair was wet with it, and her skin was stained with scarlet.

"I'm sorry Mia," He coughed. It hurt to move anything now, "I should have known I wasn't ready for this war."

"It's my fault, I thought we could take on…more than…" She sighed heavily, and failed to finish her sentence as a wave of exhaustion consumed the young woman.

"We did well," A smile failed to caress his face, his neck was too stiff and sore to view the number of bodies around them, but he knew between the two of them it had been some five paladins, a dragonmaster, and perhaps a couple sages. None had been easy opponents, but all had fallen before the mercenaries were struck with lethal blows. Mia took an arrow to the stomach, Victor a lance to the side. Right before they fell they struck down their attackers, and then collapsed into the damp ground and long grass of the marshes.

"Victor…Shinon told me once, an arrow to the stomach…is one of the cruelest ways to kill someone." She breathed, "because..it takes…so long." Vaguely the man reached an arm out, and grasped her free hand. He was too numb to feel her, but watched her fingers lace with his.

"You'll be okay," He choked, and grunted painfully as a fresh wave of agony soaked his body.

"They all left, the Central Army is here. When they find us they'll kill us."

"We're beorc, they may just capture us."

"Or maybe no one will find us, and we'll just bleed out." Victor sighed and deflated into the ground.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated his earlier lament.

"It's alright, I had fun…while it lasted." The barest smile touched her face, Victor moved slowly so her head rested on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and murmured soothingly to her.

"You'll be okay. I just hope…" His mind clouded, and filled with a confusing haze. "Elaina will…be okay. I hate leaving her here like this…alone…" He closed his eyes heavily.

"Victor!" Her voice became panicked at the absence of his voice. She moved her head so she could feel his slow, fading heartbeat. "Victor, don't leave me yet…don't leave!" Mia pleaded. He tried to tighten his grip on her hand to show he wasn't going anywhere, but the strength flowed out of his limbs and a deep lethargy fell over him. A few more words reached him before his consciousness fell away. "Don't…don't go Victor, I never got to tell you…" She felt his consciousness slip away, and then raised her voice as loudly as she could- which amounted to little more than croak. "Somebody, help him! Please…help…"

* * *

Elaina insisted on stopping in their tent to grab her bow and a quiver before she and Mist continued back toward the battlefield. "Where was the last place you saw them fighting?" Elaina whispered, slogging through the deep, damp marshes.

"The northeast." Mist wheezed as Elaina pulled her sharply out of the mud she was trapped in.

"This must have been fun to fight in." She grumbled, continuing to struggle forward with little progress. Then they reached the first bodies. The battlefield had yet to be cleared, so Elaina blanched when she found the fallen men. Torn up, ripped apart, terribly disfigured by the grotesque violence of war.

"This way!" Mist called, they continued at a slow pace, Elaina tried to keep her eyes from grazing the ground. The silence pressed in around them, their feet squelched loudly, and the aftermath of battle struck Elaina hard. Nothing could be heard, no voices, no breathing, no living.

"You, stop!" Someone shouted, and the girls jumped, spinning around. Elaina glimpsed dark burgundy armor through the thick debris of marshland.

"Begnion soldiers, run!" Both girls scrambled to move as quickly as they could through the wet terrain.

"Alliance stragglers, kill them!" A voice behind them shouted.

"Mist, go!" Elaina shrieked, and shoved the girl so she might go faster, get away before her. The sniper spun around and shot two arrows, dropping the men where they stood. Unfortunately, the soldiers were swiftly replaced, so Elaina turned and continued to sprint.

Abruptly, Mist dropped to her knees in front of her. Elaina paused and bent to help the girl up, thinking she may have fallen, and then froze. Within the dense, knee length stalks of grass, the muddy water here was stained crimson. Two very still figures were limp on the ground, wrapped around one another. Both were white, Victor was out cold, though Mia seemed to register them vaguely. Elaina glanced around, other bodies were piled on either side of the mercenaries, and Victor's armor was torn in the side, a broken arrow was discarded beside Mia. The sword master held a hand to her stomach as if to stanch the heavy flow of blood which clung to her.

"Heal them!" Elaina shouted Mist out of her daze, twisting and shooting another arrow toward their foes. Mist bent and began with Victor, she held her staff gently in front of the man and the orb atop it began to glow. Elaina focused on shooting, the number of men who chased them had swollen now as the Begnion army became aware of their presence.

"Elaina, there's no way they'll be ready to move without help!" Mist shouted. "Can you rout the soldiers?"

"No!" She called back. "More keep coming, we'll have the entire Central Army on us soon. Can your staff work faster?" She buried an arrow in someones throat, and twisted to shoot at a man attempting to flank them.

"I can close the wounds, but they need time from here. There's nothing I can do, I need to treat them more extensively or they'll die, I can't do it here though!" For the first time Mia spoke, but her voice was too shallow to reach Elaina. "You are _not _fighting!" Mist told her firmly. Elaina nodded in agreement and wiped sweat back from her forehead, pulling wild red locks out of her face, she tried to follow every soldier at once as they took cover behind trees and boulders. Mist surveyed their situation silently, "any chance they'll take us prisoner?" Her voice sounded haunted, and lost.

"You and I…maybe." Elaina shrugged, "they won't waste healing and supplies on Victor and Mia though."

"At this rate I won't be able so save them." The cleric whispered. Elaina glanced back at her, tears shone in the girls eyes, and she felt her chest ache painfully. Mist turned back to her staff, and held it over her two patients, only able to alleviate pain at this rate. _We can't hold them off forever, _Elaina considered. _They're going to kill us. _Her hand flew back again, and came up empty. She was out of arrows, out of a weapon.

"Mist, I can't shoot anymore, you need to run!" She shouted as the soldiers began to advance on them, spears and swords ready. They smirked wickedly, assured now that Elaina was unarmed, and unable to fight against them.

"I'm not leaving you here!" The girl cried resolutely, climbing to her feet, courageously facing her death.

"I'm sorry." Elaina's voice broke painfully as she lowered her bow, "I'm so sorry Mist." Finally the two groups were within earshot of one another, and one man shouted.

"I'm going to make you pay Alliance scum, I'm going to make you _burn_!" Elaina placed herself in front of Mist, pushing the cleric behind her, and her hand fell to the dagger at her waist. It would be of little use against him, she wouldn't last for long, but she was going to keep fighting.

"All men, stand down at once!" The voice was deep, commanding, and the Begnion reaction was stunning. Instantly, all the men drew back, and sheathed their weapons, turning to watch as a man stepped toward them. He was very tall, and very strong. He viewed Elaina with silent, dark eyes, and cropped raven hair could be seen in the sunlight. He was clad in shimmering crimson armor, and Elaina felt her skin crawl when she recognized him.

"General Zelgius," Her breath caught painfully in her throat. For a moment she wondered if he might remember her from the prisons of Nevassa, but if he did he would of course never show it.

"You," he nodded to Mist, "you are commander Ike's sister." She nodded, eyes wide, very still. Elaina was acutely aware of her own galloping heartbeat. "Why do you stand here, in the hours after battle, killing my men?"

"Our friends are wounded," Mist's voice shook. "They did not come back with us, we returned to find them. Your men attacked on sight." Zelgius stepped forward very slowly, Elaina tensed up, and her eyes remained riveted on the sword at his hip, sheathed but still very deadly. He looked around her, at Victor and Mia's still forms. Elaina risked glancing backward to see Mia had fallen into unconsciousness, they didn't have very much time. The silence stretched on painfully, Elain had all but accepted imminent death or imprisonment.

"Take your wounded." His voice was soft, "two of my men will go with you. I have your word they will return?" Elaina took a moment to overcome her shock, and then she could only nod, and stutter blankly.

"Of course General, thank you."

* * *

Back at camp, in clean stress-free conditions Mist and Rhys were able to work much more quickly. Mia recovered faster. "Her wound would have been worse given more time," Mist explained, "it's Victor who was on deaths door." Mia was subdued after she woke, eating silently before holding a quiet conversation with Elaina.

"I stayed with Victor to look out for him. He was doing well, but then there were enemies all around- most of them mounted. We kept fighting but there were just too many, we fell around the same time." She explained what had happened. Elaina brushed out and braided her hair, both girls grateful for something _normal_ to do after their day. Mia slept, Elaina explained everything to Ike. He seemed troubled at Zelgius's actions, but thankful they were home.

"Will you meet with him?" She asked.

"I can't really, I'm not a General anymore it would be too informal." He shook his head.

"I didn't think you cared about that."

"I don't, but Soren and Titania do." He smiled. "Now go to sleep." He told her. She nodded, turned, and hurried away.

"Victor's waking up!" Mist shouted the next morning, running into their tent. Elaina and Mia tripped over themselves, running through camp to the tent where the man was recovering. Mist and Elaina stepped in first, Victor was sitting up, heavy bandages wrapped around his side. Ike, and Rhys were both there, Victor smiled when he saw them.

"Thank you," He rasped, voice weak. "Thank you so much."

"Victor!" Mia screamed, shoving past them she sprinted in.

"Mia!" He gasped, and as soon as she was in front of him he sat up and kissed her. It was clear to Elaina that Mia anticipated this as she fell into the kiss, Victor moved his hands through her hair, and guided her onto the bed, they touched each others cheeks softly. Mist giggled a little, Rhys became very flustered, Elaina felt Ike's eyes on her as the young- and new- couple reunited. Suddenly afraid of that burning gaze, Elaina turned, and hurried out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Note: **_There's not a lot of action in this chapter, but we're building up to some relationship stuff, another semi-big battle, and our next OC ;) Um...Potato Onion Soup is one of my favorite foods...and my mom cuts up and sprinkles little bits of bacon in it so...yeah... That won't make sense right now, but it will at the end of the chapter. You will understand why it makes sense, and wonder why I shared that useless fact with you...I'm not sure myself._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 34**

The Laguz Alliance and the Begnion Central Army remained separated by the Ribahn River. This was good, because it meant everyone had a break for about a week while both armies prepared for an impending battle. Ike spent a lot of time in meetings with Soren, Ranulf, and Skrimir. Elaina was grateful for it, she did not have to think or worry about him or her conflicted feelings. News of Victor and Mia spread through the camp like wildfire, as any relationship gossip probably would in time of war. After all, a story like this was one which could be passed easily, without a nagging fear of battle or death on the speakers mind.

Elaina spent her time training with Shinon, grudgingly working with him again. Sometimes she accepted martial arts practice with Victor, but she gained very little from it and usually emerged sore and bruised. "Why don't you just do this with Mia?" She groaned one afternoon as he knocked her to the ground. "That's acceptable PDA!" He laughed as he helped her to her feet again.

"That's exactly why I can't. I don't want to be distracted during training."

"Ew." She grimaced.

"You brought it up," Victor smirked, and motioned for her to attack him again. Despite being discouraged from too much activity by Rhys, Victor didn't appear to be going too easy on Elaina.

"You have a high pain tolerance." She commented, remembering her own trip near death and back, and how long it took her to recover.

"That's true, but I also didn't have an angry sniper tearing my wound wide open on my third day of recovery." She rolled her eyes, _everyone_ had heard that story. "Trust me, a physically incompetent sniper is much easier to deal with."

"I am so done with this!" She shrieked, and slapped him. His hand came up and caught her wrist,

"Elaina stop using your hands, its your first attack every time and incredibly easy to lock." To prove his point he went out of his way to step back and flip her completely over.

"Goddammit Victor." She groaned from the ground, "you jackass!"

"Come on, what else are you going to do today?" he laughed.

"Shinon is making me train with him in an hour. He'll yell at me if I give up on my conditioning five minutes into it because I'm too tired!"

"Elaina your life seems very stressful." He sighed, stepping back and stretching, signaling the end of their spar. "Have you considered expressing your feelings to Ike in order to relieve your very anxious mind?"

"Victor, Ike and I already 'confessed' to each other" She grumbled, climbing slowly to her feet.

"Obviously, its clear to me you two are together based on how much you time you spend avoiding each other." She sent a withering glare at him. "Seriously, Elaina, what's holding you back?"

"My ex." She shrugged, growing very sick of this explanation.

"Come off it, you've been gone almost six months, he will have moved on by now."

"What if he hasn't though?" She murmured, "I don't want to hurt him."

"Elaina look at me." Reluctantly she raised her eyes to face him. "Elaina, look me in the eye and tell me Earth is the only thing keeping you from Ike."

"It is," She nodded, "that's all it is." He shook his head, and his words were like venom.

"We're not going home." He told her. His voice was firm.

"I know that."

"Your ex, will _never_ see you again, you _can't_ hurt him. He will move on, and you're not being fair to yourself hung up on him here. I don't know who he was, but you care about us a hell of a lot more than you cared about him." She opened her mouth to argue but he interrupted, "I know this because I care about everyone here more than I ever cared about anyone on Earth. I'm not saying I don't care about anyone on Earth anymore, but you _have_ to move on Elaina. I hate seeing you wound up and conflicted like this. Tellius is your life now, go make the most of it. Three days ago, when I was dying with Mia in my arms, I realized I didn't care about Earth anymore, only about everyone here. This is my home, this is my family, and its yours too Elaina." She winced and nodded slowly.

"You're right." She whispered. "I know you're right, I just need more time."

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on so…adamantly." For a time they both stood absently, pondering what they might say next. Eventually Victor turned away from her, "I'm going to find Mia." He sighed, "you should probably rest for your training with Shinon." She watched him walk away, but recognized the truth of his words so turned and started in the opposite direction. Elaina slept obediently for forty five minutes, awoken sharply when a shadow fell across her tent.

"Get up!" Shinon called. Elaina groaned and sat up slowly. He waited with a grumpy, impatient expression for her to gather her weapons, and duck out of the tent. For a moment they both looked at each other. Elaina rubbed one eye, lost in a thick groggy world, and yawned. He smiled a little, "Start running." Despite the brisk order, his words were soft, no longer a cruel command. She nodded, then turned and began to jog toward the spot outside camp where they, along with other Alliance members, would train.

Shinon had been different since Rolf's death, he still worked Elaina just as hard in training, but he was the slightest bit more compliant, amiable, kinder. The fresh attitude had improved their relationship drastically, Elaina being more willing to listen to him when he wasn't bossing her around. Shinon also learned to edge out a compliment every once in a while, sort of. Usually it came in the form of him _not_ insulting her, but whatever was to be said, they were making progress.

One of his main focuses in her conditioning lately, had been her pull ups. Elaina tried uselessly to convince him that some girls couldn't do pull ups, they just weren't built that way. He didn't accept this, and for every five minutes she spent at the bar flailing her legs in midair and straining, he made her run once around the training ground.

"If it helps," he smirked as she swore and grunted, face red, trying to ignore the eyes of some of the laguz warriors who watched her pathetic spectacle. "Your stamina has improved greatly."

"_Thanks_!" She spit, "Shinon, hold my legs!"

"No, I'm not doing an easier pull up with you." He chuckled.

"If you let me do modified pull ups, eventually I would be able to do a real one." She grumbled, then mumbled quietly under her breath about no amount of PE courses being able to help her right now.

"That's five minutes, go run." He grunted. She dropped breathlessly to the ground, landing in a heap, then scrambled to her feet.

"I _hate_ you!" She shouted.

"I saved your life in our first battle together!" He called back.

"I could've handled that guy!" Most of their afternoon progressed like this, breathless banter between the two of them. Elaina may have argued that he never did conditioning with her, but that's because he got up at dawn to do it himself. She had seen him, running, stretching, working out for longer periods of time than he ever did with her. As evening struck, they shot. She offered a competition, and by their fourth round of arrows was losing badly.

"Elaina, Shinon!" Mist's voice carried toward them, the two snipers ignored her, concentrating on every shot they made. "Elaina, Shinon! Dinner time!" She called again, coming closer to them. "Victor made it!"

"I don't need more bacon!" Elaina shouted.

"He made some onion potato thing!" She answered.

"Potato onion soup?" Elaina demanded, spinning around to face the cleric, her mouth watered at the thought.

"Y-yeah…" Mist trailed off, staring at her.

"Bye Shinon!" She called, and then took off, running for the center of camp where Victor and Oscar were ladling a thick white soup into bowls. She approached them slowly, sniffing experimentally, imagining the touch of spices and salt they must have added to create such a pleasing aroma. "With little bits of bacon…" She smiled as she wandered up to them. Victor grinned as he pressed a warm clay bowl into her hands.

"Bacon is the key ingredient." He laughed. "I really wanted to use the knife Ashera blessed for us, but _someone_ insisted we not go." She rolled her eyes at him. "Mia and Mist are sitting over there." He jerked his head into the darkness, away from the main fire. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

She nodded and hurried to join her friends, Mist was giggling as she shared Shinon's reaction to Elaina's departure. "He just stood there, then muttered 'if this were a battle she'd be dead- and I'd be the one to kill her' then stalked off." Elaina joined her friends with a smile, slipping easily into the conversation. Vaguely Victor's words earlier today reached her, and she felt a glow of warmth inside her as she remembered him calling this his home, his family. _It's yours too Elaina._

She couldn't help the broad grin which spread across her face, _he's right, this is my family too, and right now they're the only ones I want here with me._


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Note: **_This chapters so exciting!_

_...To me, at least, I don't know whether you'll like it or not, I hope you do though!_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 35**

Four days later, the Laguz Alliance prepared for their first strike on the united Central Army. Ike met with the mercenaries to explain their battle plans. "The Alliance will engage the Central Army head on. We will flank them, carried by the hawk tribe, and set their supply camp in flames." He told them, "the senators will panic and request Zelgius to retreat, when he does the Alliance will gain the land across the Ribahn."

"Do we ride in their talons, or on their backs?" Elaina called, feeling squeamish at the prospect of flying. She'd been on a fair amount of planes on Earth, but this was obviously very different.

"It depends how big you are." Ike replied.

"Ike's pretty big, so he'll be in their talons, ready to drop and fight immediately." Mist elaborated, "you're very short, so you'll be on their back."

"I am not _that _short." She cried indignantly, acutely aware of the laughter of her friends.

"Elaina, you're not even five foot." Mia giggled.

"You'd think being smaller might help her complete a pull up." Boyd snickered, and everyone laughed.

"At least I'm not pretending to be friends with people to get close to a girl!" She shot back. Mist's face flushed deeply, and she turned away, Boyd spluttered, but did not respond.

"Alright, everyone, settle down." Ike chuckled. The mercenaries eased back into a serious conduct. "We will leave in fifteen minutes, however I want to remind you all of something." His voice was grave, "There is a slim chance that when we come out of battle, Ranulf will have failed in stalling Zelgius, and the Central Army will be upon us. In our battle for Telgam we lost a comrade, and in our last fight near the river, we came very close to losing two more of our own." Everyone stared at him, a mix of confusion and sorrow as he continued the morbid discussion. "Grave as it is, before we leave this evening, I want you all to say goodbye to those we're leaving behind." The force Ike assembled for this attack was smaller than usual. Rhys, Victor, and Mia were all staying behind, along with several others. Despite how dark Ike's warning was, they all understood the truth and severity behind it, so Elaina approached two of her closest friends.

"I'll be fine." She smiled encouragingly at them. "Snipers fight near the back anyway."

"I know, but just in case!" Mia threw her arms around the girl, not letting it show on her face how much the exertion stretched her still sore wound. "Take care of Mist," She whispered in the snipers ear. Elaina nodded, and pulled back, turning to embrace Victor. For a little while the three of them spoke in soft voices to each other, trying to distract themselves from the impending battle. Eventually though Ike's voice rang around them,

"Greil Mercenaries, move out!"

* * *

"Hello," Elaina looked at the hawk nervously. He smiled gently, "my names Oran, you are Elaina?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"The King has told me to carry you." He nodded. Elaina looked down, and felt her stomach flip. "Do not worry beorc, we will not be in battle." He assured her, "this ride will be quiet and smooth."

"Thank you Oran," She smiled, and adjusted the bow on her back, before gazing down the cliff face to watch the advancing armies. Most of the world below them was shrouded in fog, but she saw that most of the laguz had transformed and now leaped across the river banks.

"We are ready, stand back." Oran warned her. She nodded, and stepped backward as a pale golden glow ensconced him. The beast laguz had a gradual, easy transformation. With the birds, it was instant, one moment human, the next surrounded in light, and abruptly tall, handsome hawks. Oran gazed at her with beady black eyes, dark brown feathers slightly ruffled, brought on by an instinctual reaction to battle. He bent low, so his neck was to the ground, "ride me, beorc, and know you are very lucky of your kind to experience this." She nodded, and slowly clambered onto his back, trailing her fingers through silken feathers, the soft down beautiful to touch.

"Does the death of your people anger you?" She whispered, remembering this detail from the hawk kings return last week. Genocide by the ravens, aside from the defenseless, all of the hawk tribe had been wiped out. They were few in number now, though they still survived through sheer will.

"Yes," He nodded, sharply, "but my anger will be released in battle, not held in to pulse and grow. Come now, beorc, we fight for one cause together." Then, suddenly, they were airborne.

Elaina screamed as Oran took off, hurtling through the skies , flapping his wings periodically, she dug her nails into the back of his neck. The other hawks rose around them, and Elaina dared to peek over at her comrades as they soared through the air beside her. The battle below her began in an instant, strange to watch from up above, so far away, but there was so much immediate death that Elaina had to look away. An odd rumble ran through the hawk beneath her, and Elaina glanced down at him.

"You grow agitated by blood, beorc." He noted, "why then, do you fight with mercenaries who kill?" She stared straight ahead, and whispered faintly.

"They fight for the right reasons."

"Hmm…it saddens me for such a pure soul to live in such a chaotic world."

"Do you know I am different?" She whispered, "do you know I am different, as the beast laguz do?"

"Yes, it is in the way you sound and the way you move, you are not of us, but you fight for us, that is all which matters to my king and myself." She nodded, and gripped the hawk more tightly, suddenly very aware of the possibility of falling off. They landed and dismounted in an impressive silence, some 100 meters from the camp, shrouded in darkness.

"Is everyone ready?" Ike looked around at the force assembled, "burn the supplies, try to avoid killing the senators, and don't get killed yourself." He added, then turned, "lets go!"

Elaina waited for their main force, Oscar, Boyd, Titania, Ike, Nephenee, Gatrie, and Haar, to engage the camp. From there she, Shinon, Mist, and Soren started forward, looking to pick off stragglers. The familiar sounds, screaming and metal clashing, met her ears. The sight of blood, and deformed bodies struck her eyes, but Elaina did not falter as she shot. They entered the camp with few struggles, and from there split off into small groups to fight, burn, and mostly just wreak havoc. Elaina stepped back, readying her bow, trying to take in who might need the most help. A white robe trailed by her, and as she stepped forward to shoot at a man threatening Ike, her foot snagged in the cloth.

Both Elaina and the Senator went tumbling to the ground in a heap. "Why you insolent peasant, I'll have you flogged!" The man screeched as she twisted around to regain her footing. When she finally sat up the harsh blow of an open palm against her face made the girl gasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded, staring at the noble.

"Y-you're from the Alliance!" He spit, and slapped her again, her neck swung the other way.

"Dude, seriously, stop!" She shouted, only to be hit a third time. "For the love of shit!" She spit, and swung her silver bow around, slamming it into his head as hard as he could. The man dropped right there, out cold. "He's lucky he wasn't smacking Shinon," She grumbled, scrambling to her feet to reassess the battle again. In her brief confrontation with the Senator she lost a fair bit of ground, and hurried to catch up with her comrades who were now lighting fires across the camp. Five or six horses hurtled past her, set loose from their paddocks. Elaina shot through the heart of a man sneaking up on Nephenee, twisting to fell a thunder sage approaching Haar.

"Elaina!" A voice shrieked, and the sniper spun around, too late to stop the halberdier who bore down on her. Instead she watched a sword drive through his leg, sticking out from his knee grotesquely. "Kill him!" Mist shouted again as the man lurched forward, stumbling awkwardly with the clerics blade in his leg. Elaina instead knocked him out, helping Mist to her feet as she ripped the sword from his leg. "I told you I could use it!" She declared proudly, though Elaina saw the girl almost gag at the scarlet stain now on her sword.

"Yeah, Mist, that's great." She smiled, and turned around another corner to see Ike standing, paced away from the druid in front of him.

"Step aside, and we will leave you in one piece." Ike's voice was even and controlled, even when facing the possibility of death.

"Our masters may be fools, " The Begnion man argued, desperately protecting their last plot of supplies, "but we are their soldiers, and I will defend this camp with my life as per our duty!"

"I thought you might say that," Ike sighed, "but I have a duty as well." For an instant Elaina was worried about him, as the druid stepped back and began chanting, preparing what would probably be a very deadly dark spell. Ike was fast though, he lunged forward, and drove his sword up through the mans chest, into his heart, it was over in an instant.

"That could be the major flaw in dark magic…it takes a while…" Elaina considered as Nephenee ran forward and set the supplies into a roaring blaze.

"The fog is about to clear!" Ike turned to them, "Mercenaries, lets move!" Any notion of strategy was now lost as the Greil Mercenaries fled the camp, running for their lives. Elaina fell back, to jog with Ike who ensured everyone was ahead of him. "Mist, with Haar!" He shouted, obediently his sister scrambled onto the wyvern masters mount and threw her arms around him. "Everyone, fall back to join the Alliance, crush Begnion between us!" He called.

"Before the entire Central Army shows up and tries to kill us." Elaina added quietly with a small smile. The hawks were waiting outside of the camp, Elaina searched eagerly for Oran.

"The king asked for his company to care for the beast warrior." Someone chirped toward Elaina, "come with me." She nodded and scrambled onto his back, as he lifted both her and Ike into the air.

"Are we too heavy?" She worried, too stimulated by the adrenaline of battle to worry about the height anymore.

"You underestimate me, beorc." He cawed, and they took off. They had only been airborne for around 6 seconds before an arrow flew past her ear. Elaina screamed and ducked low,

"Ike!" She called down to her commander, "they're shooting at us!"

"I know!" He shouted, "Jaffren!" He addressed the hawk, "keep the Begnion troops here, allow the others to escape for a while!" The hawk nodded, and began to weave through the same airspace, allowing the rest of the mercenaries time to escape. Several more arrows shot by, and Elaina felt her heart settle in her throat. A minute passed, more Begnion soldiers joined them, Ike waited impatiently for the other hawks to flee a suitable distance. "Fly, after them!" He shouted, Jaffren darted forward, just as an arrow buried itself in his wing, quickly followed by a second one into his throat.

"No!" Both mercenaries screamed as the hawk dropped, he was dead before they even hit the ground in a heap. "Ike!" Elaina called, fighting past the thick, heavy weight of the dead laguz. "Ike?"

"I'm here!" He called, and she scrambled over Jaffren's body to find him disengaging himself from the hawks talons.

"Hello, Commander Ike." A deep voice spoke, and Elaina looked up to see they were surrounded by Begnion soldiers. All were armed, bows and spears trained on the mercenaries and unmoving laguz. General Zelgius stood at their head, he was the one who spoke, Levail was to his right. Elaina stared at her commander with wide eyes, Ike looked up at the Begnion general in alarm.

"Ike…" She murmured quietly, not knowing what to do.

He took a long time to answer, but finally whispered faintly, his words addressing her,"I'm sorry."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

To Elaina, an eternity might have passed. Ike was the first to speak, his voice quiet so as not to provoke the soldiers around them. "General, let her go. She doesn't know anything, she's not one of us, just a mercenary, let her return to my men." Elaina went rigid, terrified for a moment that Zelgius might comply and allow her to go back to the Alliance- without Ike.

"Ike, I would gladly release both of you." Zelgius replied, "unfortunately, that is not my decision to make." Almost as soon as he finished speaking, a familiar white robe flew through the crowd, beady gray eyes glaring at Elaina and Ike.

"Why you pompous, insolent, disrespectful, vermin!" The senator cried, pointing two thin talon like fingers at them. "I'll have you flogged, burned at the stake, beheaded!"

"Forgive my impudence, milord." Zelgius spoke through gritted teeth, "they are only mercenaries, not worth torturing, hardly worth keeping."

"That is not your decision Zelgius!" The Senator spun on the supreme commander, "do not interrupt me again!" Zelgius bit his lip and nodded, stepping back, bowing briefly.

"Of course, forgive me sir." Anger blazed in his eyes.

From there the Senator turned to Levail, "you, Lenny, keep these two maggots detained until the flames have been put out, then we march for Castle Gaddos!" The senator spun on his heel, and stalked off, where to Elaina had no idea as the supply camp was in the opposite direction. Levail motioned for three soldiers to come with him as they approached Elaina and Ike, violently kicking away Jaffren's body.

"Don't fight them," Ike whispered as the soldiers pulled both mercenaries to their feet. Elaina nodded as Levail stripped her weapons and bound her hands in front of her. She was unable to pull her eyes from Zelgius's troubled expression, he was looking at her. Finally the General turned, seeming to shake himself.

"All men to the camp, extinguish the flames, save what supplies you can! From there be ready to march, we will reach Castle Gaddos tonight!" Levail abandoned Elaina and Ike then, and ran to follow by Zelgius's side like a puppy. The three soldiers who remained led the mercenaries to the edge of the blazing camp, and sat them down to wait.

They marched in the back of the formation as the entire Central Army retreated toward Castle Gaddos. Ike did not say anything, so Elaina also held her tongue. She began to yawn some hour and a half into the march, and it occurred to her she had not slept since early the previous morning, Shinon made her get up at dawn for training, and the flight, battle, and capture had exhausted her. It must have been somewhere around 3 or 4 AM at that point, she had been up almost 24 hours.

One foot fell heavily in front of the other, Elaina blinked past thick shadows, someone prodded her sharply in the side. "Speed up!" A soldier barked. Elaina tripped over herself trying to comply, held and caught up only by Ike who leaped forward to catch her at an awkward angle with his hands bound in front of him.

"Might I carry her?" The mercenary asked softly. The soldier hesitated, "I am unarmed and surrounded by the enemy, what might I do to fight you?" He reasoned.

"No, Ike." Elaina argued softly, "you're tired too."

"Hey, I'm older and stronger than you." He murmured, scooping her into his arms as the soldier untied him. Elaina didn't have the strength to argue as her ear rested against his heart, and she curled into his grip. Ike gritted his teeth against the added strain, and forced his weary muscles onward. Dawn crested over the world as they reached the military fort, and Ike was led to the basement and the empty dungeons. He nodded to the soldier who led him into a cell, locked the door, and marched away.

Slowly the mercenary commander lowered Elaina to the cold stone ground, and leaned her against him in his arms. When she stirred awake almost an hour later, eyes fluttering as she registered how cold it was, Elaina looked up at him. "Thank you Ike," She sighed.

"You're welcome," he smiled down at her. For a minute or so there was nothing but an empty silence between them.

"Ike, I'm scared." She confessed quietly, feeling childish for admitting this.

"Don't be, we'll be fine." He assured her.

"Do you know what they do to prisoners, to girls?" her voice was hollow as she remembered Jarod, and she blinked hurriedly past the painful flashbacks. His grip on her shoulder tightened,

"I'm not going to let them do that to you."

"Ike, I've been in this situation before." Then, suddenly, she was talking. She told him about her two experiences in prison with Jarod- very nearly identical. "He was the first man I killed." She told him, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. "He never did anything but…he came so close…"

"Elaina," Ike wrapped his arms around her. "I'm never going to let them hurt you like that."

She took a deep breath before answering. "You may not be able to stop them." He did not reply for a while, eventually he leaned her head into his chest again,

"Sleep, Elaina. You'll be fine." He promised, voice soothing as she deflated against him, much more aware of the warmth he provided so close to her. She slipped away quickly.

* * *

When Elaina woke up again, it took her a moment to find her bearings. Then she remembered what had happened, where she was, and realized one very important detail- Ike was gone. "Ike?" She shrieked, leaping to her feet. "Ike!" She looked around the cell, running to the other side of the small space as if sheer movement could make him appear. "Ike, where are you!" She longed for him to answer her from another cell, to speak up from the corner of their chamber, but it was hopeless, he was nowhere to be found. "IKE!" She screamed, distantly a door opened, fast footsteps came down the hall.

"What are you screeching about, child?" A soldier barked as came toward her, standing just outside the cell. She imagined how she must look, thin, bedraggled, standing in the middle of her cell screaming.

"Where's Ike?" Elaina gasped, running toward him, crashing into the cell bars. He stepped back, clearly unnerved by her erratic behavior.

"Senator Wistrom asked the other prisoner be brought to him half an hour ago."

"What?" She gasped, "what are they doing to him?"

"How should I know?" he scoffed, "interrogating him I would expect."

"Would they hurt him?" She shrieked, he eyed the girl nervously. She probably appeared to be an absolute wreck, given, she'd had very little sleep and food the past couple days.

"If he refuses to comply." He told her, Elaina felt her head spin. She imagined them doing to Ike everything Jarod had once threatened to do to her.

_Floggings, beatings, branding irons, _"When will he be back?"

"Whenever Senator Wistrom has finished with him!" The soldier spat, then turned and hurried down the hallway, away from the panicked adolescent. Elaina tried sitting in the cell and waiting, but quickly found that she was counting out the passing seconds to herself. Instead she stood up and paced, chewed her nails to shreds, recited multiplication facts, anything she could think of to distract herself. What was easily a year later for Elaina, she heard the door at the end of the hall open again, and the sound of multiple footsteps. When the small group came into view Elaina gasped, and cried, "Ike!"

The commander was limping heavily between two soldiers, who unlocked the cell and shoved him in. Elaina rushed forward and tried to hold him up as he lurched and fell, only managing to knock her over as well. "Oh my god, Ike!" She gasped as he groaned and curled into a fetal position, trembling. His shirt, armor, and cape were gone, his pants were ripped, and his back was streaked with deep, crimson gashes. Ike's hair and body were soaked with sweat, and now he shook from the cold of the dungeon, his eyes were screwed shut in pain. Elaina reached a hand out to touch his forehead lightly. He screamed and recoiled, then opened his eyes and seemed to recognize her. "Ike?" She confirmed, voice shaky, his cobalt blue eyes glowed in the dim lighting of the prison, and he panted heavily. Finally he moved to sit up, wincing with each strain on his back. "Ike, stop." She crawled toward him, and put a hand on his chest to make him relax. "You took care of me last night, now its my turn to take care of you." That being said, there was little she could do to help him right now, so Elaina laid him down across the stone floor, careful of his back, though the cold seemed to soothe and numb his pain. She rested his head in her lap, and gently tugged her fingers through his damp hair, murmuring quietly to him. "What happened?" She dared to ask after a moment.

"Not much," he coughed, "The soldiers brought me up, the senator glanced at me, and declared 'thirty lashes'"

"No questions or anything?" She confirmed, the soldier had been wrong then. They had not tortured him for information, but for the pure sake of being cruel.

"No," He shook his head, and winced.

"Stop moving," She smiled sympathetically toward him, and touched his temples softly, trying to think of what sort of massages felt good to her, which probably felt similarly pleasing to other people. A back massage was of course out of the question.

This time it was Ike who fell into sleep, so she sat and continued to run her fingers through his hair in a deep silence. _This is my fault, if I had not boarded Jaffren he could have flown away in time. It's my fault we're here, my fault he's hurt. _Unconsciously she fisted Ike's hair, and then released it slowly, massaging it back into place. _If they're torturing us, I don't know how long we'll last._ _I might not have very much time left in Tellius. _That idea hurt, because there were things she wanted to do. She wanted to make friends, to ensure everyone made it through this war, she did not want to leave Victor alone, and wanted to watch Mist and Mia grow up into beautiful, successful women. She wanted to be there when Mist told Boyd _I do_ and save Elincia from Valtome's men in Crimea. She wanted to meet with Micaiah and try to find a way around the blood pact and death between the Alliance and Daein. She wanted to murder Lekain and Sephiran personally for all they would do. She wanted to train with Shinon, become a marksman, she wanted to stay here. Most of all though, Elaina wanted to be with Ike, to fight and live and die beside him. She did not want to waste anymore time pretending to get over Chase and Earth, because this was her life now, and she did not seem to have much of it left to live.

**Authors Note: **_Originally this chapter and the next chapter were one big chapter, but then I finished this half and thought: No, lets split it and therefore split it from leading up to major events in this chapter to two really big major events in the next chapter. Did that make sense? Too many to's, twos, and too's :)_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Elaina estimated it to be early evening when the soldiers returned, though that was a very rough guess since she had slipped in and out of sleep multiple times in the past day or so. They did not say anything, only dropped a small tray of food into the cell, before marching back the way they came. Elaina glanced at the contents, two tin cups of water, a small roll of bread, and two small bowls of soup.

"Ike," she murmured, and nudged the wounded commander. He groaned, and opened his eyes, looking up at her with a clouded expression. Then the pain and heat from his back seemed to register, and Elaina winced as she saw the agony contort on his face. "Can you sit up?" She whispered, and slowly helped him in the process, trying not to look at the ugly purple bruises which had formed around the gashes on his back. Between the two of them it took a few minutes to manage to lean Ike against the prison wall. "Does your back still hurt?" She asked.

"Not as much," he sighed, "it feels very raw, but it doesn't burn anymore." She nodded, and crawled over to their dinner, picking up one of the bowls she came back toward him and touched the spoon to his lips. He sipped on it, made a face, and then coughed, "I can feed myself Elaina."

"It's my turn to take care of you, remember?" She smiled, so he obediently let her ease the thin broth into his system. She made him drink his water, and finally tore the bread in half. "You eat it," He groaned, "I'm not very hungry."

"No, you need to eat." She shook her head, "we both do, so eat it." She pressed the bread into his hand, and then reached for her own food, watching to make sure Ike did as he was told. When he was done the commander leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes dropped heavily. Elaina caught herself looking at him.

Ike's breathing was deep and heavy, every movement of his chest rippling across the muscles carved into his body. His hair stuck up in places, still glimmering with a sheen of sweat. Despite herself Elaina felt her eyes on his chest, his abs, his stomach, tracing the muscles he bore, she felt her cheeks color. It occurred to Elaina how strong he looked, strong and handsome. His eyes opened, clashing with hers, and she felt her heart stop.

"Come here," Ike sighed when he caught her looking at him, so Elaina crawled over to sit beside him, sinking into the heat of his body as he put an arm around her. She rested her ear against his heart, which pounded a solid, warm beat. She closed her eyes, and surprised herself when she began to speak.

"Ike, you know in Telgam…when I accused you of avoiding me, and you kissed me?"

"Yes," His voice was cautious.

"I told you I needed to wait, I had to get over someone on Earth, move on from another man." _S__hut up Elaina, this is not the place to have this conversation. _She chastised herself, but the words were already gone, she could not take them back._  
_

"I remember," He nodded, she lifted her head to look at him, and found his eyes trained on her anxiously.

"I'm over him, he doesn't matter anymore." Her words hung in the tense silence around them, "I've known this for a long time, but I didn't want to admit it. Now though, I don't know how or when or if we're going to make it out of here…" She trailed off, Ike stared at her, looking like he did not know how to answer. "I'm sorry," She blushed, "I didn't mean to…" Ike cupped her chin in his hand and then kissed her. For an instant Elaina lost her breath, and then she kissed him back, straightening up to reach him, moving one hand to caress the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair. Ike put his hands on her hips, and led Elaina so her small stature fit onto his lap, she moved her hands to tenderly stroke his arms and biceps. Ike gasped, and she traced her pointer finger around his chest, down his abs, Elaina gently rocked her hips against him.

His grip on her waist tightened, his fingernails digging into her, and Elaina bit his lip, gasping as the warmth in her chest settled lower. "E-Elaina!" He hissed, and she grabbed a hold of herself again, sitting back sharply.

"I'm sorry," She flushed, looking at the shocked expression on his face. "I-I think I just got…excited." She didn't know if her cheeks could be more red. Ike smiled at her,

"It's okay," He assured her, "I liked it. I just don't want it to be...here." She nodded, and looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Did I hurt your back?"

"No," he shook his head, and kissed her again gently, the action more chaste this time. "We should sleep, Elaina." He sighed, and she nodded heavily, climbing off of his lap and curling next to him again.

"Yeah," She agreed, "we don't…we don't know whats going to happen tomorrow." Ike watched her close her eyes, and deflate into his embrace. He planted another kiss on her forehead, and drew her closer to him.

**Authors Note: **_Short chapter, sorry, I need a break right now. This is NOT a hiatus, and NOT a discontinuation. This is me focusing less on writing and more on my semester exams next week. The absolute latest I will start up again will be Wednesday the 15th but honestly I'll probably still be updating Sunday or Monday. I'm just giving you a heads up in case I don't. Also, I need the time to decide whats going to happen the next few chapters with our next OC, (who I originally thought would come in this chapter but obviously that didn't happen) with Elaina and Ike, the Alliance, the next chapter in Radiant Dawn, I just need to really think through this section of my plot so I fit in everything I want. Also...I've been very tired the past few days, I think school is just pretty busy._

_Anyway, thanks guys!_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Note: **_I told you I'd do it by Sunday! I got a lot done too in terms of what I wanted to include. Also, Infinite has its very first fanart- a drawing of Elaina by xSkytte who is a very very nice, incredibly talented person. You can look at it here:_

_FanFiction hates links so _

_1. tinypic . com (take out the two spaces)_

_2. add this to the end of it: /r/4r3nl5/5_

_3. Hit Enter, the picture has a pink background and is tagged fanart, labeled Elaina_

_It's absolutely adorable, and beautiful. In terms of accuracy, its pretty close. Elaina's hair is a darker red, but otherwise its great. Please be nice about it, she worked really hard on it and I did ask her before sharing this with you all. If you say something mean I will yell at you because unfortunately threatening to castrate you with a blunt spoon is cyber bullying or something..._

_:) I love you all, even when I threaten you in a passive-aggressive manner._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 38**

Elaina and Ike slept soundly, curled in each others arms. The redhead stirred when a deep, loud voice shouted:

"Up, wake up!" She peeled open groggy eyes, and gazed around their prison home in a deep blur of exhaustion. "You, girl, you're coming with me!" A soldier spat, he fell into her vision uncertainly. Elaina felt a tight coil of fear wind around her stomach, and slowly climbed to her feet.

"Elaina!" Ike gasped, voice distraught, grabbing her wrist sharply.

"Ike, let go." She whispered.

"But-"

"I'm going to be fine, I'll be back soon." Elaina pulled herself sharply away from him, and then stepped toward the soldier. He unlocked her cell and held her wrists roughly behind her as they walked down the prison hallway. The soldier led Elaina up four flights of stairs, and down several hallways, eventually he opened a door and shoved her in. Elaina gasped and tumbled forward, falling into the table in the center of the room. She looked up, and immediately became very confused. Elaina appeared to have been brought into a meeting of sorts. Four men sat around the table, four men she recognized, hated, and feared.

Senators Lekain, Numida, and Valtome all looked at her with disturbing smiles on their faces, eyes glittering dangerously. Hetzel had his eyes on the floor, hands folded in front of him, he looked frail inside of himself. Elaina did not speak, just stood somewhat uncomfortably in front of them. Senator Wistrom was not a part of this, he was far too low for such a meeting.

"Hello, little mercenary." Lekain smiled and leaned forward, folding his hands, never letting his eyes leave her face. "Might I know your name?"

"My name is Elaina, why have you brought me here?" She wasted none of her words, staring back at him evenly.

"Elaina, that's an…interesting name." He mused, smiling at her. His expression was somewhere between kind and sadistic. "I wonder why our spies never…reported it to us until some six months ago."

"Do your spies track every man, woman, and child in Tellius?" She replied, voice cold.

"Not quite," He maintained control of the situation, "human births are recorded though, and when your name appeared to us in Daein… we could not find your home, your parents, your life before Daein's emancipation. So tell us, Elaina, what is your real name?"

"Why do you care so much about me, Lekain?" She demanded, planting her palms on the table and leaning forward.

"You will call me Senator, or I will tie you up at the whipping post myself." He smiled through the dark threat, and Elaina felt her stomach tighten. Then he seemed to consider her words, and frowned at her. Valtome was the next to speak.

"hee hee, your defiance is simply…fabulous, little girl." He licked his lips, Elaina glared at the madman.

"My name is Elaina Jane Meyer." She looked at each of them, "believe me or don't, you did not hear of me before six months ago because I didn't exist in Tellius six months ago! Confusing? It's okay, I'm sure your pompous minds have enough empty space to work it out." Hetzel looked up sharply, Lekain seemed to be absorbing her words.

"Did not exist six months ago…" he frowned deeply, then looked back up at her. His expression was one of panic and alarm."In the name of the goddess…" He breathed, "you…you're one of _them_ aren't you?" he snarled. Elaina frowned at him.

"Do you know something about me, do you know something about Victor and I?" She gasped. Lekain motioned to the soldier who had followed her in, and now stood respectfully in the corner of the room.

"Take her out of here, _now_!"

"Wait, what do you know about me?" Elaina shrieked. "Stop!" She pulled herself sharply away from the soldier who approached her. "Lekain of Gaddos what do you know about me!" Her voice was hysterical, he turned away from her with finality, to address Numida and Valtome. Elaina struggled in the grip of the man who held her and wrestled her out of the room. Before the door slammed shut, Elaina caught the eye of Hetzel, he looked at her forlornly, with a deep sorrow. She thought he may have whispered,

"I'm sorry." Before the Senators were gone from view.

"You have to let me back in there!" She told the Begnion soldier who restrained her. "They _know_ something, they know something about me!"

"Shut up!" He snarled and threw her to the ground, kicking her sharply in the side. Elaina gasped as the air left her lungs and she grunted in pain, coughing violently.

"Stand down!" A voice shouted, and Elaina twisted around, blinking back tears from her eyes as Zelgius and Lekain marched toward them. The Central Army commander looked at the soldier and ordered briskly, "leave us." He bowed shortly, and turned to hurry away. Elaina coughed, and wiped her eyes quickly as Zelgius bent in front of her. "Are you alright?" His voice was gentle, and soft. She nodded, grateful for the warmth in his tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just…" She looked again toward the door, and frowned deeply, trying to piece together what had just happened.

"Levail, you have her weapons?" Zelgius confirmed.

"Yes sir." The younger General nodded curtly.

"My…weapons?" She frowned and looked at the sentinel who held her bow and a restocked quiver in his arms. "What is going on?" She looked at Zelgius again.

"I just spoke with your commander." He explained, "the Begnion Army has made a deal with him to release you in exchange for his cooperation."

"_What_?" Elaina demanded, her head started to hurt again. "D-don't you need to ask the Senators?" her eyes trailed toward the door she had been pulled from.

"As of today, I am still the General of this army. I will make agreements with my prisoners and my soldiers."

"Zelgius…you can't let me go, what about Ike?" She demanded, "you saw what they did to him." He looked at her forlornly.

"Levail," The soldier stepped forward and passed her weapons to Zelgius, "go review the soldiers training in the yard." He ordered. When the hallway was empty except for Elaina and Zelgius, the General spoke again. "I have seen what the Senators did to your commander, that is the reason I agreed to release you, lady Elaina. I do not desire the same harm to approach and threaten you. Remember, the Alliance are not your only friends in Tellius." She stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lady Elaina, remember this. The Alliance are _not_ your only friends in Tellius." With those baffling words repeated he stood, and helped her to her feet. "I apologize for whatever fate may befall commander Ike. I promise, though, I will look after him."

She nodded hesitantly, "thank you." He handed Elaina back her weapons, correctly assuming she was smart enough not to attack him in the middle of the keep. They walked through the halls in a numb silence, she processed the words he told her in a confusing, clouded mess.

Elaina jumped when the gates of the keep slammed shut behind her, and she felt tears touch her cheeks. _Ike, why would you do this?_ She wondered, and for half a second considered turning around and trying to shoot. Lovesick, upset, and miserable as she was, Elaina still held onto her coherency. She began her walk away from Castle Gaddos, toward Seliora where the Laguz Alliance had positioned themselves. She did not know how long it would be, she only knew she had a lot of information to share, she bit her lip as the first few tears slid down her cheeks. _Ike, stay safe._

* * *

Victor, Mist, and Mia sat in a tight circle in the girls's bedroom, staring at each other anxiously. Other mercenaries paced indecisively through the hallway, Shinon could be heard finishing another lap around the third floor every few minutes. The silence and the stillness of the room was tangible and thick, absolutely frozen. They only moved every so often to claim food or fitful sleep. None of them even spoke to one another, they just remained paralyzed by a crippling fear.

So, when the unnatural ripple dashed through the fort, fluctuating and spinning through everyone, Mia screamed. Shinon lost his balance in his laps and fell over. Victor gagged. From the room where he pretended to be reading a book, trying not to think of Ike, Soren gasped as an unbearable agony flashed through his mind, and Rhys woke with a start from his nap. Every laguz soldier in the fort growled, snapped, and went rigid with shock at the sensation.

Mia was the first to recover, she recognized this. "It can't be!" She shrieked, leaping to her feet.

"What is it?" Victor demanded as everyone seemed to recover from their stupor.

"We have to go outside, that ripple, the power- the exact same thing happened when you were transported here!" Without another word all three of them were up and running, toward the front gate of Castle Seliora. They sprinted out to where a small crowd of laguz watchmen were gathered, Mia recognized one of them.

"Zakar, what is it!" She called. The soldier turned and waved them over,

"A beorc girl!" He answered as the three humans pushed their way through. "She is like Elaina, she is like you." He glanced at Victor. Mist, Mia, and Victor stared into her pale face. shoulder length black hair fell in a tangled mess around her, with heavy bangs falling around her forehead.

"Another one," Victor whispered silently, recognizing the light denim of her jeans, the American Eagle insignia on her jacket. He looked at Mia, and whispered. "This isn't a coincidence anymore."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"How long did it take for me to wake up?" Victor glanced at Mia, barely able to tear his eyes away from the sleeping girl who had been transported from his world. It had taken them some 20 minutes to set her up in a spare room, and explain the situation to everyone else. Victor wasn't certain when the rest of the mercenaries found out about his and Elaina's otherworldly origins but they didn't make much fuss about it, so he didn't really care. Since then the hours had slipped by slowly.

"Around twelve hours," She whispered, "you should have seen Elaina when we found you. I thought she was going into shock, and she never left your side after that, even slept beside your bed."

"She was so relieved," Mist added, "that she wasn't alone anymore." Victor nodded curtly, a familiar expression of nonexistent anger overcoming him. In truth, he was troubled, concern for Elaina gnawing in the back of his mind. "You two…might be better off leaving. I'll need to explain things to her and she'll be pretty shaken up as it is." The girls nodded to him and left quickly.

"Do you think he's right, that someones orchestrating this?" Mia asked the cleric as they wandered down the hall.

"I don't know Mia, there could be something else going on. Elaina told us people coming to Tellius from their world was a rare, fabled occurrence. There have been three in the past 6 months, that we know of, that seems more than uncommon."

"But what would someones purpose be in bringing them here?" The sword master hissed, frustrated with their inability to answer, and the absence of one of her closest friends.

"I…I don't know Mia," Mist was struggling too, having lost a friend and her brother, taking it out on each other would do nothing.

* * *

It was late afternoon, Elaina was tired, sore, hungry, and angry. In truth, all she wanted to do right now was lie down and sleep away the anxiety which tore her apart. Mostly she just kept moving forward, left foot, right foot, left foot, right food. The air was cooler now, the armies fought in the heart of autumn, but Elaina drew comfort in the detail that she was not in Daein, where it could even be snowing by now.

_The Alliance are not your only friends in Tellius._ Zelgius's words rang and echoed in her mind, Elaina continued to chew her lip in frustration. The statement was so infuriatingly…_vague_. Did he mean himself, that she should consider the Supreme Commander a friend? Did he refer to an event that even she did not understand yet? Was he trying to sound prophetic and smart for the sake of being portrayed as wise? Elaina dug her fingernails into the silver lining of the bow in her hand, and focused on the dull thump of her feet on the earthen road she followed.

When Castle Seliora finally came into view ahead of her, the sun was finishing its descent. Elaina did not look forward to the late night she would face of explanations and plans, all she really wanted to do was sleep, and worry about things tomorrow. This was war though, and such luxuries were not available to her or to anyone.

Fortunately, the first person to recognize Elaina in the distance knew her. "Elaina!" Ranulf cried, sprinting forward on long, lithe legs as he ran to greet her. "Goddess Elaina!" he threw himself around her, and Elaina gratefully sunk into his embrace. "Why are you back, we thought you were dead, where is Ike?" He demanded, pulling away. Elaina steeled herself, prepared for the long night ahead, and eventually spoke.

"Lets go inside, find Soren, Titania, Skrimir, and Tibarn. Let the others know I'm back, I have a lot to tell you." He nodded, slung an arm around her shoulder for support, and helped Elaina toward the fort. She had been back all of fifteen minutes, and Elaina was only beginning to poke around for some bread or soup, something small to sate her appetite for a little while, when Mia and Mist burst into the kitchen.

"Elaina!" They both screamed, tackling her and Elaina gasped as she fell to the floor under their writhing bodies.

"Holy shit, get off of me or I'm going to complain about sexual harassment!" Her voice shrieked, and for the next few minutes the three girls struggled to untangle themselves from one another. Mia and Mist were both talking a mile a minute.

"Another flash-"

"With Victor-"

"She woke up-"

"Where's Ike-"

"Why are you back-"

"Shut up I was talking-"

"You shut up I was talking-"

Elaina was content to let them go at it while she ate some grapes and consumed a small sandwich. It took her almost ten minutes to understand what they were trying to communicate to her, and then she leaped up, food forgotten.

"There's someone else from Earth?" She gasped. The girls finally fell silent and nodded together.

"She woke up an hour ago, she's in a spare room on the third floor-"

"Take me!" Elaina ordered, so obediently all three girls turned and sprinted for the stairs. They passed Ranulf on the way,

"Hey, are you alright- I got everyone…" He trailed off as they ran past.

"It has to wait, sorry!" Elaina shouted as they leaped the stairs two at a time, finally Mia and Mist lurched to a stop in front of a door. "What are you doing?" Elaina demanded.

"They're in there," Mia shrugged, "Victor doesn't want us in though, Mist went in for a little while earlier, but she was pretty overwhelmed and freaked out."

"I would be too if this happened to me." Elaina grumbled, stepping toward the door.

"It did happen to you…" Mia whispered.

"Shut up and stay here!" She growled, then flung open the door and stepped in, slamming it firmly behind her.

"Elaina!" Victor gasped and leaped to his feet, embracing her tightly the moment they locked eyes.

"Hey," She choked out numbly, grateful for the reunions she had, and all the while she thought of Ike alone and cold in a dungeon in enemy territory. When Victor stepped back Elaina looked at the girl in the bed silently.

"Elaina, this is Celia." Victor murmured, "Celia this is Elaina, she was the first of us to come here. She knows more about Radiant Dawn than I do, so talk to her about it." Celia was a little short, and of an average weight, with long black hair and dark epicanthic eyes. Her skin was like porcelain, she seemed a little older than Elaina, younger than Victor.

"Hello, Celia."

"Hi, Elaina." Her voice trembled, she looked down anxiously, but her accent was American.

"Where are you from?" Elaina bent down so they were on eye level.

"Arizona," She hesitated, understanding the question Elaina was asking, "my grandparents moved to the States from China." Elaina nodded, pleasantries aside.

"Victor explained to you where we are?"

"Yes,"

"Good, do you know anything about Fire Emblem?"

"Radiant Dawn is my favorite game." She admitted, blushing. "Though…maybe its not so much a game…" She trailed off, chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

"No, its not." Elaina agreed quietly. "I know you're in shock right now, and confused, you probably feel a little lonely too." Celia looked at her uncertainly.

"You were here alone though," She argued quietly.

"That's true, but now I'm not." Elaina smiled. "Celia, I get that this seems like a really bad fanfiction, with an author who updates too often, doesn't know how to use commas, and acts like she's older than she is." Celia smiled, Elaina rejoiced in her small victory. "I _need_ you to understand, we're in a war right now. I think we're between chapters 3 and 4 of part 3, but I don't want you to dwell on that, because this Tellius doesn't follow Radiant Dawn very well." Celia nodded slowly, continuing to process the information in a hesitant, exhausted, and overwhelmed world. "Are you hungry?" Elaina asked, content now she had made her point clear, and that Celia seemed to understand their situation.

"No," She shook her head, "I'm just really…tired." She admitted, closing her eyes hesitantly.

"Then sleep," Elaina sighed, "remember Celia you're not alone, Victor and I are here, and you're going to be okay." The girl dozed off quickly, and Elaina sat back heavily on the balls of her feet.

"You handled that well," Victor murmured, "care to explain how you got back, and where Ike is?" Elaina shook her head and stood slowly, lurching unsteadily on tired feet. "Come to the meeting, I bet half the Alliance will be there anyway." She sighed, "it's going to be a long night." They left the room together, rejoining Mia and Mist, the sword master had her ear pressed to the door. Elaina blinked past her exhaustion, and for the time being pushed Celia to the back of her mind, to focus on Ike and the war and Zelgius, her head hurt. Elaina resigned herself heavily to a sleepless night.

**Authors Note:** _I meant to finish writing and upload this yesterday, but I was pretty worn out after all my exams so I just crashed on the couch most of the day-sorry I'm just in the 9th grade I probably don't have much to complain about._

_Our new OC is Cecelia Watson- Celia- submitted by TriforceandSheikahArts, who is a wonderful person. You're all wonderful people though, I know we didn't see much of Celia this chapter so there will be more next chapter, as well as Elaina struggling with...you know...being 16 in another world fighting in a war with her boyfriend locked up and being tortured by the enemy..._

_Unfortunate circumstances to say the least._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

After sharing her story and their circumstances, Titania advised Elaina to sleep. "No, we need her here." Soren interrupted as Elaina stood up gratefully to leave.

"She's been through too much, she needs rest." The mother figure of the mercenaries replied.

"She's not the one being imprisoned and tortured!" The sage spit furiously, grinding his teeth together.

"She will sleep, Soren, we will plan with her tomorrow." Titania's words were final, and Mist pulled on Elaina's elbow. As the cleric led her from the room, Elaina could not tear her eyes from Soren's face. He portrayed himself as angry, but she saw tears and sorrow hiding in the depths of his expression. Mia joined the other two girls, and they led Elaina to the third floor silently, into a washroom where Mist filled a tub with scalding hot water. The nobles of Begnion were wealthy, and prided themselves with excess, so Elaina found opportunity to look at herself in an ornate full length mirror.

She looked different.

While Mia and Mist dug around for perfumes and flowers to scent the bath with, a luxury she was too tired to argue with, Elaina stared at herself in shock. She was much skinnier, but also impressively stronger with flat, fit abs and arms. Her blue eyes shimmered in a dull light. Her auburn hair was knotted, tangled, flat, and choppy as it fell well past her back, grown almost to her waist now. Her skin seemed locked in argument about whether burnt, tanned, or peeling, covered in dirt, mud, or clean. Mottled black, purple, and yellow bruises were scattered across her body, one most prominent in her side from the soldier who kicked her. There were scars too, on her arms, one very prominent across her chest, several on her side.

For the first time in a very long time, Elaina saw who she was under the armor, under the confidence, behind the bow. When she was stripped and empty this was what she had become. Elaina didn't even realize her palm was pressed to her mouth, that tears had slipped over her cheeks and she was crying. Mist and Mia watched her silently though, and then eased her into the bath.

Elaina didn't remember much beyond them helping her into bed afterward. Mist blew out the lamp and Elaina was cloaked in a serene darkness.

* * *

When Elaina woke up again, late morning sunlight streamed through the window of their room, and she felt much more coherent. Mia and Mist were both gone, and her clothes, armor, and weapons were laid out on a chest at the foot of the bed. She sighed and took a deep breath in and out, easing her body back into its functions. She was still tired, but there wasn't any more time to rest. She had to get up, train, work, make plans for Ike's rescue, talk to Celia.

Elaina changed into a fresh set of clothes, and then hurried out and down to the main floor to the vast dining hall where she poked around for breakfast. After eating quickly, Elaina knew where she had to go, and hurried to the large meeting room where her comrades waited.

Skrimir, Ranulf, and Soren were all shouting at one another at the head of the room. Titania was present as well, frowning disapprovingly at all of them. Elaina let the door shut softly behind her, and slowly the sage and beast laguz at the front of the room composed themselves.

"Oh good," Soren grumbled, glaring at Elaina with a sour expression. "Get enough beauty sleep?" He hissed. Elaina might have retorted if they weren't united in their pain over Ike's absence.

"Soren," Titania mediated quietly, "arguing will take us nowhere. We must remain calm and level headed- for Ike." She added the last part seeing Ranulf and Soren both about to go at it again. Elaina moved quietly to stand beside the tall woman with crimson hair.

"Listen," Elaina murmured, approaching the map Soren laid out across the center table. "All of the Central Army is positioned in Castle Gaddos, we need a group to distract them and lead them away while a strike force executes a rescue mission." She looked toward the sage, hoping he might come up with a solution. Soren frowned deeply and closed his eyes, lost in thought.

"Yes," He nodded, "its a modified plan of an idea I had for our next battle. Originally I thought to discuss a peace treaty, but when Ike went missing…" he trailed off, "we just need to change the forces to accommodate a diversion instead of a full scale fight." He leaned over the map and began pointing and talking, explaining the changes. Elaina tried to pay attention, quickly realizing this was just the next chapter of the game with tweaks to deal with the rescue.

"A large portion of the Alliance, as well as a few mercenaries, will serve as part of the diversion." Soren decided, "on two sides of the mountain pass. The rest of the mercenaries and a few laguz will strike at Castle Gaddos. This unit needs to be fast, all of its focus will have to be on speed to get Ike out and run."

"If the Alliance is just baiting the Central Army in the mountain pass a lot of men will die, there will be too many useless casualties." Elaina argued quietly.

"Acceptable losses," Soren muttered.

"No, they're not. They're men dying for no furthering purpose." He turned on her furiously.

"Are you suggesting we leave Ike to rot in prison!" He snarled, stepping toward her.

"N-no." Elaina's voice shook, "n-no I just…" She trailed off helplessly. "I care about him just as much as you do Soren, but I care about the laguz too." Even as she spoke Elaina told herself to agree to his plan, it was the fastest and most efficient way to free Ike, and he was all that mattered right now. At the same time her rationale claimed dominance over her pining heart, and she shook her head resolutely.

"We can't sacrifice the laguz." She repeated stubbornly.

"You little bitch!" Soren spat, eyes burning into hers.

"Soren!" Titania reprimanded him, brisk and direct.

"I suppose you agree with her?" Soren glared at the paladin.

"Yes, I do, because you are treating the laguz as less than human,"

"They're called sub-human for a reason!"

"Watch your words, little beorc!" Skrimir rumbled now, Ranulf bristled, tensions in the room were tangible. Elaina stepped away from the small circle, clearing the muddled emotions.

"Clearly we need to meet again later after everyone has cooled down." Titania declared. "After lunch, come back." Soren stormed out immediately, Elaina looked around at the remaining Alliance members facing her.

"I-I'm going to check on Celia." She sighed, and then turned and hurried out.

Elaina stepped into Celia's bedroom to find the girl still face down in bed. She hesitated, wondering over whether to wake her or not, but finally moved to bend beside the young woman's bed.

"Celia, are you alright?" She murmured. Elaina understood Celia being tired, but seeing it to be almost noon she thought the girl might benefit from getting up and beginning o get to know the others.

The only answer Elaina got was a low moan that sounded a lot like _5 more minutes. _"Celia," She giggled, "you need to get up." The dark haired woman turned her face to glare at Elaina.

"I'm sleeping," She grumbled. Elaina laughed,

"Come on, the others want to meet you." Not to mention their next battle could be as soon as tomorrow, they needed to start her with a weapon.

"Sleep is very important Elaina," She sighed, both girls were smiling.

"Get up." She laughed, straightening slowly, Celia rolled so she was on her back staring up at Elaina.

"Help," She sighed, reluctantly Elaina reached a hand down and tugged Celia to a sitting position. She yawned widely, and slowly climbed out of bed. "What do you want me to do?" She glanced at Elaina.

"Come with me to the mess hall, we can start your training after lunch." They walked in a dull silence, and Elaina was grateful for the clamor of the mess hall, filled with soldiers and mercenaries. Celia seemed mesmerized by the familiar faces around her, the two girls sat with Victor, Mia, Nephenee, and Mist. Celia seemed to retreat then, when they were around others, hiding into an anxious, agitated shell.

"So, how are you feeling Celia?" Mist murmured.

"Alright," She whispered, becoming very fixated with her soup.

"Victor did you help make this?" Elaina asked.

"No, I was training with Nephenee," He shook his head, then flexed his shoulder with a grimace, "Dammit, you got a good hit in there." He addressed the Crimean halberdier. She shrugged,

"Yeh were doin' well yerself."

"Titania's called another meeting for me after lunch, can someone take Celia, try to find a weapon for her?" Elaina interjected.

"Sure, what do you think you'd like to use?" Victor asked gently, turning to her.

"I guess a sword would work best…" She trailed off nervously, as if fearing her answer had been incorrect.

"I can start you on that!" Mia gasped, "this will be so exciting, I finally have an apprentice and someone to train!" She cheered, "It'll be great, I'll have you battle ready in no time!" Celia looked at her with wide eyes, seeming frightened.

"Mia," Victor murmured, and put a hand on the sword masters arm, "stop." She trailed off hesitantly, and Nephenee jumped in.

"Don't yeh worry, we'll help yeh out, have yeh ready in no time."

"Great, thanks a lot guys." Elaina sighed in relief, "don't worry Celia, you'll be alright." She nodded, looking unconvinced. "Sorry, but I've got to run." She pushed herself away from the table and turned to leave. "See you later, good luck Celia!" She took off, bursting into the meeting room to find the others already present. Soren stared at her as she approached them, looking unimpressed. "I have an idea," Elaina murmured, leaning over the map. "Soren, its similar to yours, except we move everyone to Castle Gaddos, attacking from different sides as our diversion instead. After the Central Army deploys to defend the threats, _that's_ when we send the strike force to rescue Ike. This will be shorter, faster, our team will be larger, and we'll risk fewer lives."

"That's a good idea, Elaina." Titania murmured, "Soren?" She glanced at the sage for confirmation. He frowned,

"It's an idea, we need to work on it." He admitted, "Why don't we try…" Elaina sighed and prepared herself for a long afternoon, already feeling the adrenaline of tomorrow easing into her veins.

**Authors Note: **_This is what is called a transition chapter...I know its boring, I know not much happens...they'll be some pretty cool stuff next chapter :)_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors Note: **_I have a weird story to tell you. So, at some point in this chapter I use the word elude. After using this, I wanted to ensure I was using it correctly so looked it up. I found an online game titled Elude used to show friends and families of depression victims the reality of depression, and I played it. It was really short, and really...weird? I don't know, it was really creepy. __The whole thing took me about ten minutes, and I think I died in the end... it was actually pretty interesting. If you want to play just search Elude Game...Yeah...weird way to spend my evening, anyway, here's what you actually care about:_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 41**

Elaina walked beside Shinon on their march toward Castle Gaddos, lost in a deep, distracted world. He had been very quiet since her return two nights ago, she hadn't seen him much at all really now that she thought of it.

"Shinon, are you alright?" She glanced at the sniper, his expression was grim, set in grave determination.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, "There's a battle ahead of us." He reminded her, she frowned at him.

"I know, I just-"

"Leave me alone, wouldn't do to have you killed!" He stalked ahead of her abruptly, molding between Oscar and Gatrie. Elaina frowned, and fell back to walk with Mia and Victor.

"Has Shinon been alright the past few days?" She murmured. Mia frowned at her,

"He's Shinon, of course not" Victor smiled, and Mia giggled.

"You know, I'm glad you made Celia stay at the fort today." Victor murmured.

"She was doing really well yesterday, I've never seen someone learn so fast." Mia interjected. "Still, its better she's not coming. This battles going to be really dangerous."

"It all comes down to timing," Victor agreed, "if the strike force isn't fast enough, if someone gets held up, if Zelgius joins the wrong side of battle…" He trailed off, Elaina felt doubt squirm inside of her. Even with Soren modifying her plans, this rescue mission was still tenuous.

"Nephenee told me she was more or less passed out this morning." Mia added.

"I think she likes sleep," Elaina whispered, considering she herself had not had a good nights sleep in months.

"We'll see how she lasts with the nightmares." Victor hissed, Elaina glanced at him.

"I didn't know you dealt with them too, it took me several months for them to set in." She murmured.

"Yours began when you started killing, so did mine." He answered gruffly. Elaina frowned. "I do think, Elaina, Soren's first plan may have been more….successful."

"How did you hear about that?" She demanded, glancing at him.

"I'm friends with Soren, little shit that he is, he told me." Mia giggled. Elaina rolled her eyes,

"He was talking about killing off laguz warriors, and possibly some mercenaries, uselessly. This way, we're actually making a dent in the Central Army."

"I don't know…I think that so long as Ike, who is our goal, comes out okay- how we go about this doesn't matter." He shrugged. Elaina stared at him.

"Oh…I guess…" She trailed off, not wanting to start an argument with him. He glanced at her, recognized the hesitation, and nodded curtly. The rest of their march lapsed in a deep silence.

Just when the walls of Castle Gaddos were visible in front of them, bleak gray lines on the horizon, Titania rode through the army. She separated the mercenaries, Ranulf ran through the Alliance members, splitting the laguz into their own groups.

There were three large groups, each made up of a third of the Alliance, and a handful of mercenaries. Two of these groups would flank Castle Gaddos, attacking from the left and the back, the third would strike from the front. This would create confusion, as soldiers from the Central Army scrambled to defend all three points of attack. After the back wall had fallen, the strike force they assembled would sneak in, and enter the fort. They would navigate to the dungeons, rescue Ike, and leave from the back. From here the rear force of the Alliance would retreat as well, moving to join those on the left of the fort, and then the frontal assault before they retreated entirely.

It was risky, it banked on the hope that Zelgius would field against the frontal assault. It rested on the idea that the Central Army would not defeat the Alliance in less than an hour, it was all time and chance and speed. Elaina and Soren had argued vehemently about those on the strike force, Titania had finally interjected that neither of them could be a part of it lest they become too emotional and hinder them upon retreat. In the end, it was Oscar, Boyd, Victor, Rhys, and Titania. Elaina tried her best to explain where the dungeons might be, in the meantime she was stationed on the front attacking force.

She fought with Mia, Shinon, Mist, Gatrie, and Nephenee. Skrimir led them here, Ranulf was on the left, Soren the rear. As Elaina waved goodbye to the friends and comrades she was separated from, she was glad to recognize one of the Alliance soldiers in her faction.

"Zakar!" She ran forward to meet him. He turned, smiling when he recognized her.

"Hello Elaina, your friends are appearing all over the place, it seems." He referred to Celia. She shrugged and blushed.

"I guess, I hope its okay for the laguz."

"I told you, we have become used to it." He smiled down at her, "stay behind me in this battle Elaina, I would not like for you to be hurt." She nodded to him.

"I'm a sniper, don't worry, I'll stay in the back." He nodded, and looked forward again. In a few minutes they would charge, breaking forward against the front wall and gates in a torrent of strength and speed. Several minutes after, the left flank would attack, then those in the back, hopefully creating enough confusion for their small force of mercenaries to slip in and rescue Ike. Elaina nocked her bow, and took a deep breath as Skrimir sprinted forward, transforming right in front of them. Then he was running, all of them were.

"Stay safe, Elaina!" Zakar hissed, then bent forward, she watched him transform into that deep gray cat, and then turned to join Mia and Nephenee. The Laguz Alliance tore through the front gates surprisingly quickly, considering they were metal, and then they were in the thick of battle. Elaina had become used to this by now, she spun and shot, and moved. She stayed back this time, instead of running forward with Mia, she shot from a distance. Instead, Mia united herself with Nephenee and Gatrie, creating a wall in front of Elaina, Shinon, and Mist. Though Mist separated from them and ran through the ranks of laguz so often, staff in hand, that she may as well have been on the front lines.

Elaina heard the panicked shouts as the western and rear walls of the castle were breached. She saw the soldiers of the Central Army break apart in their confusion as to where to go, how to respond, the Alliance pushed forward valiantly. Elaina shot at a halberdier who snuck up on Lethe, then twisted to defend Mist from two sword masters. Slowly the two armies lost their formation, splitting off into indistinct individual battles. With her protective wall gone, Elaina began to reach for her dagger to fight immediate threats. More than once she was grateful for the leather padding which defended her as she blocked the threat of a soldier with her bow, then slid her dagger against his armor, into his heart. He gasped, and gurgled something incoherent, blood dripping over his mouth, Elaina twisted the weapon to hasten his death, then pulled away and turned just in time to dodge an arrow and shoot into the throat of the sniper who sent it at her. This battle was faster than any they had faced before, more enemies, more threats, more movement.

Elaina ducked past a lance which came toward her, then darted forward and grabbed the halberdiers arm with both hands, twisting it sharply behind his back. He screamed and dropped the weapon, Elaina used the opportunity to slit his throat. She dropped him to the ground, then turned to take on his comrade, who ran forward screaming for her blood. After stabbing him in the stomach, she stepped back to view the battle. Corpses littered the ground, and a sharp, frozen wind whipped at the two armies as they clashed again and again. She registered the dark crimson armor of Zelgius, but could not bring herself to rejoice that he decided to fight them here.

The battle was a clear stalemate, the Alliance pushed forward, the Central Army pushed them back. Elaina ran out of arrows, she tried from there to stay in the back, helping where she could with her smaller, weaker blade. Hawks, cats, tigers, men, women, Elaina was blinded by movement and shouting and voices. Blood filled her vision, stained the ground, she fought numbly, sometimes just hoping the person she stabbed was a Begnion soldier and not one of their own. She turned, bringing the blade up to block a sword, and they stood for a moment, locked together, he was taller and stronger though, and pushed her backward. Elaina landed on the ground with a thud, she rolled away before the soldier stabbed her, and tried to clamber to her feet, he kicked her in the ribs before she could, and then he loomed over her. Elaina felt the air leave her lungs, the strength drain out of her body, and prepared for her own death.

An arrow buried itself in the soldiers throat. Then Shinon was there, in front of her as shoved the lifeless body away, he bent so their faces were on level with each other. "Are you crazy?" He hissed, pulling her roughly to her feet. "You're not allowed to die on me, understand?" He ordered, she stared at him. Finally he elaborated, "I thought you were dead, I'm not letting that happen again!" Then she saw, she saw why he had been so pessimistic to her- at least more than usual. He had been scared, frightened he had lost his second apprentice, another person he cared about.

"I promise I won't die, Shinon." She nodded, finding a new resolve, bending to retrieve her knife, "I promise I won't die." He stared at her, eyes burning into hers as she straightened to face him.

"Just stay beside me, Elaina." He murmured. She nodded, eyes wide, and turned to face the battle again. '

Elaina almost collapsed from relief when the rest of the Alliance appeared to their left, joining the battle quickly. She broke off from Shinon, running, desperate to know if he was okay. She was barely aware of Mist beside her, but they fought to the back of the western portion of their army, finding Rhys, Titania, Ranulf, Soren, and Ike.

"Ike!" Mist shrieked, and spun back around, burying her face in Elaina's chest. She embraced the girl tightly, hiding her face from Ike's mangled, beaten, emaciated body. She stared at the stripes and dark bruises on his back, he seemed to have lost weight rapidly in the past two days, and his whole body shone with sweat.

"He's running a fever," Rhys murmured, "Mist, I-" He cut himself off, and shook his head, choosing to work with Ike alone. Elaina supposed the friend or family member medical Code of Ethics applied here, and she nodded to Rhys, Mist should not help him right now. It would be too emotional, too much for Mist to handle.

"Brothers!" Ranulf shouted, and ran forward, transforming again as he moved to the head of the battle. "Brothers, gather the wounded, retreat, back to Seliora!" The confusion of the Central Army was immediate, after all they hadn't exactly been winning the battle. Still, the Alliance moved quickly, ready for this order, and hastily began to turn, prepared for the long walk back.

"All men stand down, now!" Zelgius's voice rang out clearly around them. The Alliance paused, and General Zelgius stepped forward clearly to stand in front of the Central Army. "I will not tolerate any more needless bloodshed today or tomorrow, where is General Skrimir of Gallia?" He roared. Silence, Elaina realized what was about to happen, and her grip on Mist's back and shoulders tightened as the red maned lion stepped forward to face him. She led Mist quietly and pushed through the onlooking soldiers so she stood closer to the front to see.

The lion gazed at Zelgius. "I am Skrimir, you are Zelgius, Supreme Commander of the Central Army?"

"I am." Zelgius nodded, "I would challenge you, General Skrimir, in single combat today."

_We can't find the strength to say no, _Zakar's words echoed in her mind. _Unless someone volunteers__…the duelist must bow out._

"I would accept this challenge, General Zelgius. For our countries and for our armies I fight you." They were about to lose this war, and there was nothing Elaina could do about it.

"Skrimir, no!" Ranulf ran forward, "you cannot accept this challenge!"

"It is not our way to refuse, Ranulf." The General rumbled.

"No, but someone can volunteer." It was not Ranulf who spoke, but a lithe dark gray cat who stalked forward, low to the ground, tail lashing. His muzzle was white, and his ears were striped black, Elaina recognized him quickly.

"Zakar…" The word barely touched past her throat, inaudible to everyone around her. Zelgius turned to him,

"My fight is not with you, but with your General!"

"This is Tellius law, Zelgius!" Zakar spit, "to fight my General, you must fight and win against me first!"

"He's going to get himself killed for nothing," Elaina whispered. Zelgius stared at the cat.

"Fine, then tell me your name before I kill you."

"Zakar, firstborn of Alana and Skallion Akaren, proud warrior of the beast tribe of Gallia, and soldier of the Gallian army and Laguz Alliance."

"Very well, at your ready." Zelgius murmured, Ranulf had to tackle Skrimir to stop him from sprinting toward Zakar.

"This is Tellius law!" The blue cat hissed, "you can't stop it Skrimir!"

The battle lasted less than a minute, and Elaina did not let Mist watch, she stood between two tigers, and cried as Zakar tried helplessly to dodge the Generals fast, powerful strokes. The blow that killed him nearly cleaved the cat in half, ripping open his chest and stomach, he died instantly. All that Elaina could think as Skrimir burst forward to blindly avenge Zakar, was that she would never be able to ask why he did it.

What cause did him fighting Zelgius fulfill? Why had he done it, it would not change the outcome of this duel- which now raged far more evenly between Skrimir and Zelgius- it would not change that the Alliance was about to be sent back to Gallia. His death changed nothing, had he simply given into those bloodthirsty instincts of the beast tribe, fought for the sake of it? He did not seem like one to throw his life away, but whatever purpose he had eluded Elaina.

Ranulf and two other men carried Skrimir back to Seliora. The Laguz Alliance had three days to return to Gallia. This war was over, that much was clear. All Elaina wanted to do was sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors Note: **_I wasn't in the mood for much serious stuff this chapter, also we need a break between the last chapter and the next...4 or so...'cause a lots going to happen. So, this chapter is basically Elaina wandering around talking to people. It's funny at times, serious at others, only partially important near the end._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

**Chapter 42**

While the Alliance retreated back to Gallia, Titania and Soren decided the Greil Mercenaries should stay at Seliora. "At least until Ike has recovered." Titania explained. Elaina was alright with this, though she did approach Ranulf before the Alliance left.

"Do you know why Zakar did it?" She asked. He winced, and stared at her, before looking down.

"Elaina, I wish I could tell you, but I never knew Zakar very well. The person who knows him best is his younger sister, in Gallia, but I doubt even she could understand his motives."

"Do you think it was just…laguz instinct?"

"No," Ranulf shook his head, "he was one of our smarter warriors. He probably had a good reason, I just don't know what it was." She nodded, and waved goodbye as the Alliance left.

She spent the rest of her time shooting with Shinon, trying to get Celia out of bed to train, and sitting by Ike's bedside. He came in and out of consciousness, but still hadn't been fully aware of what was happening. Though Elaina anticipated Begnion soldiers to come after them by order of the Senate, the Central Army never appeared in the first three days. Elaina and Celia came to the conclusion that someone important had been injured or killed in the battle at Gaddos, which in turn disrupted the games chain of events.

"So what do you last remember from Earth?" Elaina asked the girl one afternoon, trying to coax her from bed.

"Walking home from school, and the pain thing." She grumbled into her pillow, "you're also not getting me out of bed- I haven't slept long enough!"

"Celia you've slept almost 15 hours!" Elaina gasped, exasperated. "Mia wants to train you!"

"Mia's a lunatic, and I'm not good enough!"

"Victor, you, and myself are all good enough because we learn abnormally quickly- you're just a perfectionist who's too hard on herself!" Their conversation went on like this, dissolving into laughter on several occasions. "Come out to train!" Elaina groaned after fifteen more minutes of pointless banter.

"Is Gatrie training?"

"I don't know maybe, do you not like him?"

"He flirts with me too much." Celia grumbled,

"He flirts with everyone- for the love of God he flirts with Ike!" Celia rolled over and glared at her. "Nephenee's training," Elaina added, gesturing to the empty bed in the room, grateful the sweet, shy halberdier had offered to share her room with the third Earthling.

"Nephenee and Victor are always training,"

"Victor's not with her anymore."

"Where is he?"

"I…don't know." Elaina frowned at that, realizing she hadn't seem him in a few hours, probably just relaxing in his room or daydreaming about bacon.

"Elaina," Celia's voice was suddenly serious. "When did you come here?"

"I don't know… 6 and a half months ago, it was early May." She explained, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "Why, what date did you come here?"

"November 20th." Elaina laughed, the sound blurting out loudly, with no mirth behind it. "What?" Celia stared at her.

"You came here on my birthday," Elaina smiled, "I'm 17 now."

"Oh…" She frowned, "I'm…sorry…I think?" Elaina rolled her eyes and bent down to grasp Celia's wrists, pulling her up sharply from the bed.

"It's alright, just get up so you can-"

"STRANGER DANGER!" Celia shrieked, kicking her away so Elaina fell off the bed and onto the floor. When she climbed to her feet again Celia was buried under the covers.

"That's it, I give up, I don't care if you die in our next battle!" She moaned and left, unable to hide the smile on her face.

Elaina decided to return to her room, to find her bow and maybe shoot for a little while with Shinon. Just to relax and release some pent up energy,get her blood flowng. Elaina approached the door, just in time for a huge weight to slam into her, sending her reeling. "Whoa, what the hell Mist?" She cried, landing in a heap with the girl on top of her.

"Don't go in there, Elaina!" Mist gasped, biting her lip to stop from smiling.

"What, why?"

"Mia and Victor are in there!" Elaina stared at her.

"What do you mean Mia and- oh my god!" She shouted and fell backward, so she was sprawled outward in the middle of the hallway. Mist frowned down at her. Distantly a thump and very feminine giggle reached their ears from the closed door. Elaina hadn't interrupted them but she still felt her cheeks burn as she sat up to face the cleric. "I thought Mia wanted to train Celia!" She hissed.

"She did, but you took too long to get her so Mia gave up and went to find Victor just to hang out. He was coming back from training and he was sweaty and tired and I think it…" _Turned her on, _Elaina finished, knowing Mist had no idea how to explain the situation herself.

"Oh god Mist, shut up!" She laughed, placing her palm over the girls mouth. "I don't need to know the whole story, seriously though, you'd think they could have put a tie on the doorknob." Mist stared at her.

"What?" She demanded, gazing at Elaina with wide eyes.

"Never mind," She groaned. "Have you gone to see Ike yet?"

"Yeah, I was just coming from there, he's still asleep. Have you seen him?"

"Not today." Elaina confessed.

"There's no one there now." Mist provided. Elaina nodded, and stood up, she clearly wouldn't be getting her bow any time soon so going to check on their Commander seemed as good a plan as any.

"What about you, what will you do?" Elaina looked at Mist.

"I was trying to find Oscar to talk about dinner, see you later!" Then she was took off down the hallway, gone. Elaina glanced once more at her room door, then fled as quickly as possible.

Ike's room was indeed empty, surprising considering Soren and Rhys had hardly left in the past three days. Elaina sat down in the straight backed chair beside his bed, and held one of his hands. He looked much healthier today than he had when they rescued him, though his wounds were still prominent.

"Ike," she whispered, fully aware he was not conscious but continuing to speak anyway. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to you sooner, I want to say thanks for making them release me." She rubbed small, soothing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. "I want you to know everyone sacrificed a lot for you, but I think it was worth it, to get you out." She gazed at his expression, eyes closed, mouth parted slightly, breathing deep and steady. "I wish they hadn't hurt you, I wish they had done this to me instead." She confessed, her words hanging in the silence which pressed around them. Insistent tears pricked against her eyes.

The hero moaned, and her grip on his hand grew tight as she stared at him. His eyes flicked and opened slowly, gazing around in an incoherent confusion. For a moment she thought he was going to slip away again as he had before, back into the release of sleep, instead he focused on her.

"Elaina?" His voice was cracked and frail.

"Hi Ike," She bent forward, and smiled at him. He stared at her.

"Where…what happened?" He sighed, eyes drooping a little, he struggled to remain awake.

"It's okay, you're back at Seliora. I came back, and I told them what happened, we went to rescue you." She watched the flickering emotions in his eyes, changing uncertainly as he absorbed her words. "You're going to be alright Ike, you're going to be safe." For a moment his dark blue eyes latched with hers, and his body slumped with exhaustion.

"You…rescued me?" He confirmed, viciously fighting sleep.

"Yes," She nodded, "we…all did." She thought a smile might have touched his mouth as his eyes closed again wearily.

His words barely reached her in the heavy silence, "thank you Elaina."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Fortunately, with the help of Nephenee and Mia dragging, Elaina was able to pull Celia out to the yard for at least a couple hours of training each day. She did not address Mia about what she had almost walked in on, and the sword master did not bring it up, so Elaina tried to forget about it. Four more days passed, Ike was allowed out doing very careful training with them by the second.

He trained only with Mist, and for the first time ever his little sister could almost hold her own against him. She cried that night in their room over the reason for her success. Elaina held her, and promised Ike was strong, and he would improve and pull through this. Mist fell asleep in her arms that night, sleeping fitfully. Soren and Elaina often stayed up most of the night by Ike's bed, able to do little but watch as he twitched and gasped in his sleep. One time he cried.

The sniper and sage made an agreement never to mention it.

With her nights long and sleepless, and her days filled with shooting and training, Elaina's stamina began to fall away. Shinon was the first to notice it, when she was doing push ups at his command. He was perched on a supply barrel watching, and snapped.

"You've done it before, do it now!" She blinked, struggled, and then her arms buckled under her.

"E-Elaina?" It was Celia's panicked voice which reached her, and vaguely she made out both Mia and the dark haired young woman running toward her. Shinon moved to intercept them.

"She'll be fine, get back to training!" he ordered briskly, "Mia control your apprentice."

"Elaina's hurt!"

"She's going to be alright!" Mia ignored him and shoved past the sniper, bending to pick Elaina up before carrying her back to their room. Mist monitored her sleeping patterns from there, and as far as Elaina knew Soren now spent his nights in Ike's room alone.

The fifth morning after Ike woke up, eight days after his rescue, Elaina woke early. She crept out of bed, and left the fort, wandering through the low foothills of Seliora.

It helped, to peel away from the people and the voices, the stress and anxiety. She was able to assess her own ability and mental capacity alone, to clear her head. Elaina could relax and finally cope with all that had happened. She had never noticed it, but Begnion was actually beautiful. With low, sweeping hills, teeming swamps, canopied forests, white deserts, and picturesque cities, Elaina found it was easy to forget about it in the horrors and blood of battle. Now she saw how diverse this nation was, and when she stopped to sit in a curve in the earth, Elaina found she could breathe clean, fresh air. She removed her shoes, and waded her feet in a creek, she listened to the running water, to the birds, to the wind. The peace and silence pressed around her, it healed her.

"I did not think one of you might appreciate the quiet as I do." Elaina jumped and twisted around, hand falling to the dagger at her belt. His gold hair shimmered in the sunlight, his face was a pale, white porcelain, and the wings which extended from his back glowed ivory.

"Reyson," She breathed when she finally recovered from her shock at seeing him.

"Most of you mercenaries are like Ike and Tibarn- so focused on battle and chaos. I thought all of you might be like that, all but perhaps Mist." He continued, Elaina wasn't sure how to answer. He still did not sit, but only stood beside her, looking down on her. "My brother spoke of you, you fought in Daein for their emancipation." It was not an accusation, simply a statement.

"Yes," She confessed finally, "your brother was…very good to me Reyson."

"My brother," He smiled faintly, "I thought he was dead until only a few months ago, ah what a relief that was." Finally he settled beside her, wings flapping very slightly in the wind, adding to the tranquil world around them. "You also helped my sister in her battles with Queen Elincia. Though Leanne claims you seemed to avoid her."

"I- I was only nervous. The laguz, they have such drastic reactions…" Elaina trailed off, remembering now when Zakar first attacked her, when Volug and Nailah explained her difference.

"Yes, your blood is different to the beasts and the wolves." He agreed, "to the hawks and ravens it is in your voice and your movements,"

"Am I different to you?" She murmured, glancing at him. The rising sun made the heron come alive with golden light, radiating beauty, and a sense of peace and ease washed over Elaina. It was comforting, she realized, just to be around him.

"To Rafiel, Leanne, and I it is in your heart. The world you come from, the strife, confusion, agony, and separation." He frowned, "being around you, and the other two, it muddles my own emotions so deeply sometimes I cannot tell them apart."

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "I have not suffered nearly as much as you, I should not be so anxious and agitated." As she spoke she thought of the Serenes Massacre, imagining what it must have been like as flames consumed Reyson's life that night. "I suppose this war all started because of the news Rafiel brought."

"In a way," Reyson admitted, "Though all we asked for was an investigation, not a war." Elaina nodded

"War, doesn't it makes you sick?" She confirmed, remembering this detail distantly from Earth. _Earth,_ that felt like a lifetime away now.

"Yes, that is why I walk in the morning. Tibarn, he needs his battles, sometimes it is too much for me though. This is how I maintain my strength."

"If you become ill in battle, why do you continue to fight?"

"You should understand that Elaina. I know you have beorc in your life as good as family to you, that is why I fight, just as you do."

"That is…true." She admitted finally, thinking of Mia, Mist, Celia, Victor, Ike, and surely any of the other mercenaries. "I would...give a lot for them." She admitted quietly.

"I know, Rafiel told me of your sacrifice in Daein for…Micaiah?" He tested the name hesitantly.

"Yes, Micaiah." Elaina recalled now when Jarod captured the Silver-Haired Maiden, and demanded Elaina go with them. She shuddered to remember that night with him, and thought now of Rafiel carrying her from the dungeon. Reyson did not speak for a long time, neither of them did, Elaina was content to absorb the tranquility of the world around them, the peace emanating from the heron.

When Reyson stood, in an interesting manner where his wings lifted him from the ground and planted his feet on the ground, Elaina glanced back at him curiously. "Time to go?" She teased, observing the anxious expression on his face.

"Beast laguz," He hissed, voice panicked, "why would they…" he trailed off, and then, at once, he was airborne. Elaina scrambled to her feet and splashed through the creek after him as he flew away, wings driving him quickly. It didn't take long, two gray tigers and an orange cat raced toward them.

"Reyson!" A girls voice, the cat called upon recognizing him, "Reyson!"

"Lyre?" Elaina demanded as the laguz transformed to their human states. "Lyre what are you doing here, what happened to the retreat?"

"We need the mercenaries," She explained, adjusting the pink collar around her neck insistently, a nervous, agitated habit. "Tibarn's forces too- the Daein army has blocked our retreat!"

"The _Daein_ army?" Reyson confirmed, clearly baffled. Elaina felt fear settle low in her stomach at this reality. _This is really going to happen then, we're going to fight the Dawn Brigade._

"Yes!" Lyre gasped, and now Elaina saw the tears in her eyes. "They-they came out of nowhere while we were recrossing the Ribahn, they killed so many Reyson!" One of the male tigers put a hand on her shoulder, "th-they hurt Lethe. We still don't know if she'll make it!"

"I-it's okay Lyre!" Elaina blurted out. She had always viewed the young cat as downright adorable, if not the slightest bit annoying, but never someone to pay much attention to. Now Elaina embraced her tightly. "Lethe will be fine, come on lets get back to Seliora and find the others, then you can explain everything!" Lyre sniffed, and nodded as the five of them began the short walk back toward the fort. Elaina glanced once more at Reyson as she put an arm around the distressed cat, and then turned sharply away, knowing he could read her heart, and wishing he couldn't.

Halfway back all the laguz paused.

"What is that?" One of the tigers grumbled.

"Battle..." Reyson breathed. Elaina strained to hear anything, knowing her beorc senses were too weak. "They are attacking Seliora, they are attacking the mercenaries!" The heron gasped. Elaina froze.

That battle, the one she and Celia assumed had somehow been skipped. It was happening right now, Begnion forces had attacked the mercenaries fort, Lambroso and his other renegade men had surrounded Seliora.

And here Elaina, Reyson, and three beast laguz were, on the wrong side of it all.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Come on, we need to help!" Elaina gasped, breaking into a jog.

"Elaina, you're unarmed!" Reyson shouted after her. As if to prove a foolish, arrogant, and stupid point she unclipped the dagger from her belt and waved it in the air above her head. "That's…you can't…" Reyson spluttered, clearly uncertain how to argue even as she ran headlong into danger armed with a knife.

"We need to help too!" Lyre shouted, and Elaina heard the three beast laguz transform and sprint after her.

"No, you're tired and-"

"We're fighting for our family Reyson, isn't that what you said!" Elaina shouted, spinning around to face the heron. He glared at her, but finally flew forward to join them.

Soon Elaina heard the battle ahead of them as well, and as they crested a hill they came upon Seliora, and the screams and clashes of the fight.

"The moment we move in to attack we will be outnumbered," One of the tigers rumbled from Elaina's side. She nodded,

"Reyson you need to stay back, we can't protect you in this fight."

"I will not need your protection, Elaina." He snapped, she looked at him doubtfully.

"Um…Okay, just stay behind us then."4

"What's our first move?" Lyre hissed, Elaina realized they were all looking at her.

"There," She pointed, "the sniper on the eastern side of the battlefield, Lyre if you can defeat him I can take his bow."

"Gladly," The cat hissed and leaped forward.

"Both of you back her up!" Elaina added and ran forward with the tigers, Reyson close behind, just as the sniper fell from the surprise attack. "Okay, they see us now…" Elaina whispered, bending down to pull the quiver off the dead mans back, adjusting the steel bow in her grip. She frowned and plucked the string. It was a mans bow, and therefore heavier than her silver one, but she could probably use it. While Lyre, and the two gray tigers launched forward to continue fighting, Elaina pulled back her first arrow, wincing at the weight and strain on her body. As she released, she watched the arrow fly wide and pierce the shoulder of a sage instead of striking a halberdier between the eyes. "Dammit," She hissed as she attracted the attention of both Begnion soldiers, and they advanced on her together. It took four more arrows to stop them both, falling back dead into the grass, and then she advanced.

Now more men from both sides were aware of their presence. Elaina winced as Lambroso shouted,

"Defeat the reinforcements first!"

"Well…shit." Elaina sighed, and glanced back helplessly at Reyson as more of the Begnion soldiers advanced on them. Mindlessly she started shooting, missing more than she would have liked, desperately keeping the advancing soldiers at bay. The beast laguz fell backward to defend them, and very distantly Elaina heard the mercenaries shouting, trying to cut a path to reach them. The sniper pulled back quickly on her bowstring, aiming and shooting in a frenzy, stepping back nervously every few seconds.

"The paladins!" Reyson shouted, obediently she twisted around to shoot at one of the horses which thundered toward her, and then dove quickly out of the way of the stampeding beast. From the ground she continued to shoot, pulling the quiver off her back so it rested beside her in the grass, she didn't have time to stand up, she just had to shoot and trust her own skill. Elaina heard the chanting behind her, understood Reyson was singing, but she did not know how it might affect her, she did not know it would save her life.

Vigor worked differently here than it did in Radiant Dawn, instead of allowing her to somehow move again, it filled her with energy. She was stronger, faster, better and in one motion Elaina was on her knees, then her feet, never pausing in her shooting, the arrows landing much more accurately. The weight of the bow was lighter, her eyes sought out targets more efficiently, she did things she couldn't, and Reyson's voice continued to empower the sniper as she kept them both safe.

"Elaina!" The teenager finally relaxed, let her heartbeat slow, the bow in her hand drop to the ground. Mia hugged her, throwing her arms around the sniper, "I heard you get up this morning!" The sword master sobbed, "I thought you were still out when they arrived, but then they all started attacking you- I thought you were going to die Elaina!"

"M-Mia, I'm okay." She reassured her friend, "I'm okay, it'll be alright, I'm fine. Reyson…Reyson saved my life." Mia pulled away, and they all turned to face the heron, who turned away.

"You saved your own life, I merely empowered you." His voice was brisk, and Titania approached them.

"You are all alright?" The paladin confirmed. Lyre, Reyson, and Elaina looked at one another.

"Yes, we're fine. Did you lead them all today?" Titania nodded.

"Mist is inside with Ike, Lyre why are you back- has something happened?" The cat's face shadowed with anger again, finally Reyson spoke.

"The Daein army intercepted the laguz, with the Begnion army behind them and the Daein army in front they need your help and Tibarn's." The heron explained, the mercenaries who had gathered looked at one another in confusion.

"Daein?" Several of them whispered anxiously.

"Why would Daein attack?"

Elaina turned, and caught Celia's eye where the young woman stood between Nephenee and Victor, eyes wide.

"Hey," She stepped forward, "are you alright?" She addressed Celia, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Some close calls but…I'll be alright," She glanced down at her sword, which was slick with blood, and Elaina saw her blanch. She appeared uninjured though, most of them were. Lyre had blood running down her side, and Shinon's arm had been struck with a wind spell. Elaina possessed a shallow cut on her forehead, and her fingers were blistered and raw from the abuse of the larger bow, her mentor stepped forward to inspect her hands.

"You did well, considering what you had to work with." Shinon murmured, she glanced at him, caught off guard by the compliment as he held her palms upward, facing the sunlight. "Have Rhys disinfect and wrap them, looks like we'll be heading out soon, so no training today." He walked away, shoulders slumped, looking tired. Elaina considered going after him, but Gatrie went instead, so she contented herself talking with Victor, Nephenee, Celia, and Mia while Titania, Tibarn, and Soren met with Lyre. She let Rhys do exactly as Shinon told her, and then insisted he see to someone else, she would be fne.

They sat on the edge of the walls surrounding the fort. It was a strategic defensive device, creating a ledge for soldiers to shoot or fight down from, making it harder for opponents to advance on them. Elaina tried not to look at the bloodstained grass which rolled in front of them, instead she listened to the low murmur of conversation from her friends.

"We'll probably need to pack, and move out." Celia whispered.

"Yeah, we'll be fighting the Daein army soon…" Elaina trailed off, Mia was the next to speak.

"We should go back in," The sword master sighed, "I'm pretty worn out, and we'll need to be ready to leave." The others nodded, all too lethargic to actually move in response to her words.

"Elaina?" The sniper twisted around, looking at Lyre who stood in the front doorway of the fort. "Um…Soren and Tibarn want to speak with you," The cat sighed, "Titania wants the rest of you to pack up to move out tonight." Obediently the small group of mercenaries stood and moved toward the fort to obey. Elaina found Titania, Tibarn, and Soren all waiting in the briefing room for her.

"Elaina, you fought with the Daein Emancipation army, yes?" Soren confirmed as she stepped forward to look at the map of Begnion in front of them.

"Yes…" She answered cautiously, frowning at him.

"What can you tell us about them, their numbers, morale, strength, units, anything about this Maiden of Dawn, or the King? Who are her best men, who should we look out for?"

"You…" Elaina trailed off, "you want me to tell you about their army?" She asked, feeling a little dizzy.

"Seeing as Ilyana is eating right now, yes." He answered, voice dry, eyes probing hers. She knew what he wanted her to do, he wanted her to back down, to claim she could not betray Daein. He wanted the excuse to scream traitor in her face.

The issue was, no matter what she did, she was a traitor. To her friends, to her family, whoever she helped or protected, she was betraying the other. Soren was wielding a double bladed sword right now, and he knew it, he tortured her like this on purpose.

"Soren, I do not think you should force her to make this decision." Titania murmured quietly.

"It is her decision to make, not yours!" He spat.

"I-I can't…" Elaina trailed off hesitantly, she saw the satisfaction on his face. "I can't tell you Soren, isn't it enough that you will force me to fight them?" He smiled,

"I knew you were too weak," He hissed, "we should never have let you into this group. If anyone dies tonight because of what you didn't tell us, its on you." There it was, the double edge, the terrible realization that no matter what she did, she would be a fail someone, let someone down.

"She is not weak." It was Tibarn who spoke, "she is strong, stronger than you little sage. Loyalty is something we respect in the Hawk tribe, and so long as you fight with us, I see no problem in you hiding the Daein armies secrets." He faced her, and Elaina wanted to collapse with relief. Soren grimaced, and spat.

"Fine, go pack, we're leaving in an hour." Elaina nodded, and spun away, hurrying from the room as fast as she could go. She burst into her room, to find Mia and Mist halfway through packing their things.

"What did Soren want?" Mia asked.

"Oh…just wanted to talk to me about where I went this morning, make sure I was okay after the battle." They frowned at her, clearly not believing her.

"Um..okay then," Mist smiled, and together the three girls fell into the task at hand. Elaina began to feel very tired, the thought of the night ahead of them only aiding her exhaustion.

**Authors Note: **_Should Elaina have lied to Mist and Mia about what Soren wanted? Should she have confessed the Daein army secrets- what she knew at least? What do you think, I'm not just trolling for reviews, I'm interested. So let me know!_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

They moved quickly. Elaina marched in the midst of the mercenaries, beside Ike.

"How are you feeling?" She murmured, glancing at him. It was reassuring to see Ike fully dressed, sword at his belt, marching tall and strong beside her.

"Better," He grunted, "Titania's not sure if I should fight in the next battle…" He trailed off.

"I don't think you should," Elaina murmured, "you'll be able to fight soon, but maybe not just yet." She was glad the shirt and cape he wore hid the scars and wounds on his back, she couldn't help the guilt which consumed her sometimes.

"I know what Soren asked you to do, I'm sorry." He whispered, looking at her. Elaina tightened her grip on the bow in her hand, and shrugged. The memory of Soren's interrogation still stung, she thought of how she lied to Mia and Mist. It was a stupid reason, she had been paranoid they would tell her to confess Daein's secrets, they were her best friends, surely they wouldn't to that.

"It's alright, I'm sorry I wasn't willing to tell him anything."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't expect you to have told him anything, and I'm glad you didn't." He confessed, "I was wondering though, if you might do something for us." Elaina frowned at him. What could she possibly do for him in the upcoming battle? He was stronger than her, did he want her to protect someone? "You fought in the Daein Emancipation, you met and became friends with their leader."

"Micaiah," Elaina nodded.

"Yes, Micaiah, might you consider crossing the river tonight- before we fight- to speak with her?"

"Oh…" Elaina trailed off.

"Its a dangerous thing," he conceded, that was not what had concerned her though. What troubled Elaina was what Micaiah might do or say, what if the Silver Haired Maiden asked her to fight with them? Or, blinded by her station as Supreme Commander, ordered her imprisonment?

"Of course I will speak with Micaiah,I'm not sure if she'll listen to me. I can at least try though." The redhead nodded.

"Good, I'll talk to Soren, and Ranulf when we meet with the Alliance. You don't have to tell anyone else, but I will postpone the battle until you come back."

"Okay, shall I move ahead of the group now?" She glanced at him. They moved faster than the Alliance as a smaller unit, but they were still some half hour out. The moon hung itself high in the sky, shining down on them.

"No, wait until we greet the Alliance. There will be more confusion you can slip away. I wouldn't want you sneaking off, but some people here have grown very attached to you and may not want you skipping into enemy territory in the middle of the night."

"Come off it," Elaina giggled, "it will be fun to see my old friends again" She smiled up at him. He did not laugh with her, his expression remained grim and serious.

* * *

Elaina almost regretted her decision and her promise as she slogged through knee deep water, cool air and lapping waves chilling her to the bone. "I'll die of hypothermia if the first Daein soldier I see doesn't kill me himself," She grumbled, struggling through thick muds, squealing as the scales of a fish slid past her. "This is so gross!" She groaned, but then thought of their next battle, and imagined these dark waters running red with the blood of the mercenaries and the Daein army, all her friends. She continued forward from there without complaint.

The Daein army was camped on a high rise over the river, under white tents. Fires flickered with dull anger and mixed confusion from the soldiers, Elaina shook her head to think of their mindless devotion to Micaiah, and continued to struggle up the hill. On the other side of the camp the Alliance's tents and fires could be seen, and beyond them, somewhere in the darkness, the Begnion Central Army marched toward them from the other side. It seemed to Elaina the force which attacked the mercenaries at Seliora had broken off from the armies march, determined to exterminate all the sub-humans in their territory.

"Stop where you are!" The voice was low and gruff, Elaina froze in place, unaware of how close she had come to the camp. The first few tents were only a hundred meters from where she stood. "Who are you!" The torch moved toward her, Elaina squinted through the darkness to make out the features of the soldier. He did not wear ebony armor, but brown leather padding like her own. He was strong, and very tall, muscles had been carved into his body as he grew into it, and a shock of uncut dark brown hair grew down his neck and over his eyes. Despite all of this, he was still a child, Elaina's age or younger, and she gasped when she finally recognized him.

"Edward!"

"Y-yes.." A hint of the boy she knew shone through as he came closer to her, Caladbolg swinging at his belt. He held the torch to her face, and then whispered in awe.

"Elaina?"

"Oh my god!" She screamed and flung her arms around him, excited to see him no matter how much he had changed. Clearly the games portrayal that no one changed in the months between parts 1 and part 3 of Radiant Dawn was false. Edward was a soldier now through and through, trained and hardened through the army and reconstruction.

"Elaina thank the goddess you're here!" He sighed, holding her tightly. "You have to come with me!"

"I need to see Micaiah-"

"I'll take you to her!" He promised, and then turned and led her into the camp. "I scarcely recognized you, covered in mud and blood, you look stronger too you've been training well. I see someone elevated you to a sniper, that would have been in Crimea I presume?"

"No, it was here in Begnion," She corrected him, realizing abruptly that he had no idea she fought with the Alliance.

"Yeah, Sienne's libraries are legendary for their sacred scrolls and whatnot, did you find what you were originally looking for?" He asked.

"N-no, not yet."

"Well, nonetheless, I'm sorry we met like this. You must be confused about all of this, fighting with Begnion after we freed ourselves, Micaiah's not entirely certain herself but she believes in King Pelleas. Sothe doesn't, he spits treason and blasphemy left and right, but no one really dares to stop him since he and Micaiah are..well…"He trailed off. "Anyway, its good you appeared when you did-maybe fate-because-"

"Edward!" She stopped him quickly, "I-I'm fighting with the Laguz Alliance!" She told him, and he stopped walking, turning to face her.

"I know," He smiled, "Micaiah told us she heard you joined the Greil Mercenaries, and that they fought with the Alliance."

"You…know?"

"Yes, they sent you as an envoy to speak with Micaiah right, because you know her?"

"Yes…" She trailed off, frowning at him. "Then why are you so excited to see me, and why do you want to recruit me?"

"I don't want to recruit you," He frowned at her, "unless you want to join us, but you seem to have friends with the Alliance and I wouldn't want you to leave them behind."

"You were about to ask me to join you!" She gasped, adamant of this, "its good to see me, and its fate that I showed up now and everything!"

"No," He rolled his eyes. "About ten minutes before you came, something happened. Something only the Brigade recognized from back in Nevassa, this flash sort of ran through the camp, energy that made Micaiah almost pass out, it sort of…flushed through everyone, going outward from the epicenter, becoming weaker the longer the radius stretched." Clearly Edward had also been educated in the past few months.

"Oh my god…" Elaina whispered, "another one of us…._here_?"

"_Us,_ you mean there's more with you?" He demanded. She didn't need to ask how he knew about her origins since seemingly everyone knew at this point, she just nodded in affirmation of his question.

"Yes, two more, they also fight with the Alliance. God…what is happening?" She swore then.

"Well…come on, she's still asleep with Micaiah,"

"She'll probably be asleep for a long time. The other two were out for almost twelve hours."

"Maybe," He shrugged, leading her to a large tent in the center of camp, "but you woke up within the first few minutes." _Did I?_ The pain which enveloped her seemed to go on forever. Edward moved aside the open flap of the tent, and Elaina ducked in.

All three occupants looked up at her, and then just stared. Micaih and Sothe both looked to be in shock as they processed who was in front of them, but Elaina was focused more on the girl.

Platinum blond hair, almost white, fell down to her waist, and her wide blue eyes were puffy and bloodshot from tears. She was clad in white denim shorts, a white and black shirt, and a pair of black vans. Of all the things Elaina could choose to describe her, she just looked scare.

"Elaina?" The redhead turned, glancing at Sothe and Micaiah who stood up and came toward her.

"Why is she in shorts?" She demanded, ignoring any notion of pleasantries. "It's _freezing_!"

"We were…ah…Edward get her warmer clothes, Elaina you need to meet her." Sothe took her wrist and led the sniper forward. She knelt down so she was on eye level with the young woman who looked at her in confusion.

"Melody, this is Elaina, this is the girl we know who might be like you." Micaiah whispered. _Talk about terrible timing, _ Elaina thought, considering forlornly the battle she was supposed to be stopping right now. For an instant there was a rush of frustration and anger toward Melody, which was quickly overrun by guilt and a deep sorrow. After all, this wasn't Melody's fault, this wasn't anyones fault. She had to talk to this girl right now, convince her to trust her, understand her story, she had to take charge right now, whether she wanted to or not.

"Hi Melody," Elaina locked eyes with her, almost the same shade as her own. "Are you alright, what do you remember?"

"Wh-who are…what is going on?" She asked, seeming panicked and disoriented, which made sense.

"Hey, hey relax." Elaina murmured, "you're going to be just fine, my names Elaina, where are you from?"

"England," That would explain her accent then, Elaina nodded.

"I'm from the US, how much did Micaiah and Sothe tell you?"

"That I'm in Tellius, which is very different from our world…and…" She glanced once at the rogue who stood slightly apart from them, watching. She leaned forward, and dared to whisper in the slightest breath. "Elaina, this is going to sound crazy, but I think I know Sothe, and Tellius- this world- its-"

"It's from a video game." Elaina breathed in her ear, nodding. "They don't know about Path of Radiance or Radiant Dawn, shh." Melody nodded and pulled her head back, Micaiah and Sothe watched the interaction curiously but did not interrupt.

"So, whats going on…where are we?" Melody murmured, looking at Elaina doubtfully.

"This is a lot to take in, and we better not talk here, I actually shouldn't even be in this camp." Edward returned then, Sothe left, and Micaiah and Elaina helped dress Melody in thick wool slacks, a long sleeved tunic, and a dark brown traveling cloak. In the middle of this process Melody's fingers trailed to her throat.

"My necklace…"She whispered.

"What?" Elaina frowned at her.

"My necklace, my dad gave it to me…where is it?" Elaina frowned, and glanced at Micaiah who shook her head.

"There was no necklace where we found you…" Elaina sighed, they didn't have the time for this. She felt bad, for being so unsympathetic toward Melody, but she had to get back to the Alliance, to Ike, Melody would need to come with her to meet Celia and Victor. _Oh god why did all of this have to happen now?_

"Micaiah," The Maiden turned to face her, "do you know why King Pelleas ordered you to attack the Alliance?" Micaiah's eyes misted over with tears and confusion, clearly Elaina wasn't the only one being affected by all this stress.

"No, I'm so sorry Elaina I don't. I hate to tell you this, but there's nothing you can say to make me withdraw." Elaina saw the battle happening inside of Micaiah, and felt her chest throb with grief.

"I'm sorry Micaiah, I thought you might say that, but we're going to have to fight you." Micaiah nodded heavily.

"I-I know…just promise me this Elaina, if you meet anyone else in battle…let them live." Any of the Brigade, Zihark, Jill, anyone she knew.

"I promise." Elaina nodded, then turned back to Melody who watched the exchange seeming very perplexed and extremely overwhelmed. "Melody, we already told you you've been dropped into a war, I'm going back to the other side, fighting with the laguz against Begnion, there are two others from Earth there. Do you want to come with me?" Melody nodded, Elaina could tell she seemed to have made the decision to just stay by her side from now on.

"Yes, if-if that's alright?" She turned to Micaiah, who nodded.

"Of course, you are better off staying together." The Maiden nodded, then threw her arms around Elaina. "Don't die on me tomorrow Elaina," She whispered tightly, her throat catching painfully.

"I'll be okay Micaiah." She promised, "Melody, come on." They left with no more trouble, only a dull ache resounding inside of Elaina. As they slogged away from the camp, toward the river they would cross to reach the Alliance, Elaina spoke. "How much do you know about Fire Emblem?"

"I've played Path of Radiance a lot," Melody confessed quietly. "I'm…assuming this is all happening in its sequel?" _Like Victor,_ Elaina considered, and nodded wearily as they reached the banks of the river. Elaina bent to roll up her pant legs, and motioned for Melody to do the same.

"How old are you?"

"17,"

"Me too," Elaina sighed, "what's the last thing you remember?"

"I…was at a party…"She sighed, and bit her lip as they waded into the frigid water of the Ribahn. Melody glanced at Elaina, her stone expression revealing no pain or discomfort, and continued forward without complaint. "My friends all left and there were only a lot of people I didn't know, I felt dizzy and hot, then there was…so much pain, a burning pain like I was being torn apart." Elaina nodded quietly to the description, then watched Melody's fingers hover to her throat again, searching for the necklace.

"I, should probably catch you up a little," Elaina decided, so spent the rest of the wet walk trying to explain in simple terms all that had happened so far, who they were with, and what was happening. Melody processed these things silently, whether she was actually taking it in was anyone's guess.

"Elaina!" It was Ike who ran toward her as they slogged out of the river together, struggling toward the Alliance camp, looking forward to a warm meal and bed. "Elaina, you're alright?" He confirmed, folding her into his arms. "Ashera, you're cold!" He grumbled, pulling her into his arms.

"Ike," She sighed, wanting nothing more than to fall into his embrace, into the warmth and security there. "Ike, this is…" She closed her eyes, and wavered slightly but forced herself away from him. "Ike this is Melody, she's…another one…like Celia, Victor, and I." He greeted her quietly, looking at Elaina curiously. She knew what he was thinking, _another one?_ They were all thinking that, as the mercenaries and laguz approached to see her return, to observe what was going on. None of this made sense anymore, there were too many of them at this point, something very strange was going on, but deciphering that was the last thing on Elaina's mind.

"Elaina," Ike touched her chin, lifting her face to look into his eyes. "Elaina, did you speak with Micaiah?"

"Yes," She nodded, _not for long, but long enough to have an answer._ "She won't withdraw Ike, there's nothing I can do, we have to fight tomorrow."

"No," He shook his head, she frowned at him. "The Central Army is breathing down our necks, we can't fight tomorrow, we won't have time, we prepared while you were gone. We'll fight tonight."

**Authors Note: **_Holy crap, another OC, what is going on? This is Melody, from xSkytte, once Elaina finally sleeps we'll have a better impression of her I promise. So listen, a lots happening in the next 4-5 chapters or so until they get to Gallia. Until then, its just action and movement and battles and stuff happening so we don't have a lot of time for character process, development, thought, sleep, etc. There's going to be 1-2 more OC's in those chapters which I know is scary and stressful, but I'm going to be there with you, and we're going to get them all in and get to them and it will be fine I promise. We'll do this together guys._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


End file.
